La Voz De Scheherezade
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry es el hijo predilecto de la caravana de artistas errantes, Severus Snape es un sultán con el corazón roto. El destino los reunió en las peores circunstancias, pero una vieja historia del desierto cobra vida dentro del palacio y la voz de Scheherezade ha encontrado un nuevo portavoz. [Snarry] [Yaoi]
1. Intro

**La Voz De Scheherezade**

* * *

Harry es el hijo predilecto de la caravana de artistas errantes, Severus Snape es un sultán con el corazón roto. El destino los reunió en las peores circunstancias, pero una vieja historia del desierto cobra vida dentro del palacio y la voz de Scheherezade ha encontrado un nuevo portavoz.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de una búsqueda de Google.


	2. Erase una vez un sultán

**01.- Erase una vez un sultán**

* * *

Severus Snape tenía fama de ser un príncipe, no, un Sultán muy cruel. Pero no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que Snape fue un príncipe feliz, y cuando su padre murió, tomó el mando de su pueblo con mano firme y gentil. Tenía una esposa a la que amaba más que a la luz del sol, más que a la noche y su luna, más que a las estrellas mismas.

Pero todo se convirtió en dolor cuando su esposa intentó asesinarlo mientras dormía. Él terminó matando a su esposa, con el corazón roto por la traición. Sus guardias se llevaron el cadáver de la mujer, pero el carruaje donde llevaron a la Sultana terminó siendo asaltado por ladrones poco convencionales.

Eso le dio al Sultán una pauta de que el atentado a su vida había sido orquestado por su medio hermano, el príncipe Thomas Riddle, hijo bastardo de su padre Tobías, quién aunque amaba al niño, no podía darle su apellido, dejandolo a resguardo de una familia de abolengo que prometió cuidarlo.

De alguna forma, el joven se enteró de su estatus como bastardo, aunque había adoptado el apellido de la familia que lo crió como propio y quería el trono. Formó un grupo de rebeldes que habían intentado derrocar al joven Sultán en más de una ocasión. El último atentado fue el más letal, pero no muy efectivo, al menos, no con su vida.

La traición de su esposa Bellatrix fue un clavo en su corazón, y más al saber que había estado viéndose durante meses con Riddle. Esa noche, el joven Sultán destruyó la habitación que ambos compartieron y ordenó que se sellara y nadie más la usará mientras él estuviera con vida.

Desde entonces, había sido déspota, cruel y sanguinario, aunque su gente no tenía que temer de él, sino sus hijas.

El Sultán tenía entre sus obligaciones el estar casado, pero la traición de Bella había llenado su corazón de oscuridad, así que para cumplir sus obligaciones, tomaba una esposa y la mataba al día siguiente.

Aún era joven y no necesitaba un heredero pronto, así que ninguno de sus asesores pudo convencerlo de que abandonara esa práctica.

Los padres del reino habían pagado para que los viajeros se llevaran a sus hijas, o las habían casado con los hijos de sus amigos y pronto, no quedó ninguna mujer soltera, siquiera viuda, con la que el sultán pudiera casarse.

El sultán Snape había propuesto a sus asesores que buscarán una doncella entre los pueblos vecinos y todos temblaron. Eso podía provocar una guerra con algún reino vecino, además de que estaban seguros de que la fama de sanguinario de su sultán ya se había diseminado por otras latitudes.

Fue entonces, cuando uno de los asesores menos reconocidos habló—¿Y si lo casamos con un joven? Nada en nuestras leyes impide ese tipo de matrimonios—Ofreció Arthur Weasley.

—¿Un joven? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué se casaría con un hombre? ¡Debe proveer un heredero! —Le gritó Argus Filch, otro asesor del sultán.

—Pues si continúa matando a sus esposas, nunca veremos uno—Terminó Arthur.

—Pienso… que la idea tiene mérito—Contestó Albus Dumbledore, el asesor principal del sultán y amigo cercano del mismo, habiendo sido mentor del joven. Le dolía ver a su joven pupilo tan sumido en la desesperación y el dolor—De todas maneras, él desconfía de las doncellas, y nada nos dice que confiara en un joven, pero sí de todos modos va a morir…—La idea era horrible, pero había algo que impulsaba a Albus a creer que esa podía ser la solución, aunque no sabía por qué lo creía.

—¡Bien! Si está decidido, entonces debemos buscar un joven para que despose—Terminó Filch, no muy convencido de la decisión del consejo.

* * *

Quiso la suerte o la desgracia, que los pasos de Albus y Arthur fueran hacia las afueras del reino. No había realmente mucho, ya que dentro de las murallas del reino se respiraba vida, pero fuera de ellas, solo había arena y palmeras datileras, muy separadas entre sí.

Eso es por lo que las notas musicales eran discordantes con el paisaje.

Una extraña melodía flotaba en el aire, y los dos hombres se vieron arrastrados a lo largo de la muralla hasta encontrar un oasis en el desierto. Un oasis de telas y espejos; especias pululando en el aire, llevando a los que las olían, reminiscencias de tierras lejanas; había infinidad de cachivaches y artistas; músicos tocando el laúd, otros tocando arpas y guitarras, címbalos y en medio de todo eso, una cobra en manos de la criatura más hermosa que hubieran visto nunca.

La criatura era difícil decir si era hombre o mujer, ya que la tela que envolvía su cuerpo le daba cierta forma andrógina, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros pero poseía un movimiento revuelto y salvaje, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, brillando con fulgores sobrenaturales, y la piel era sedosa y besada por el sol, con un cuerpo apenas marcado de músculos, moviéndose al compás de la música. La serpiente reptaba en los hombros de la criatura andrógina mientras esas caderas invitaban a unírsele y a la vez, daba temor acercarse a lo que solo podría ser un djinn o un malak*.

Los dibujos sobre aquella piel, se movían de forma ondulante, imitando a la serpiente y finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la música terminó y el baile también. La deliciosa criatura se llevó su presencia y los dos hombres se movieron con ella.

Finalmente, llegaron a una tienda donde había una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, sirviéndole una sopa en un cuenco a otro hombre igual de hermoso, que llevaba un artilugio extraño en los ojos, dándole una apariencia extraña, pero no por eso, se veía menos atractivo.

La criatura salió de nuevo, luego de haber estado en la tienda unos minutos y los dos hombres pudieron ver que era un joven. Se había amarrado el cabello y vestido con una camisa y pantalón de colores llamativos y decorado con cuentas y trozos de espejo.

La mujer pelirroja le insto a sentarse alrededor del fuego y le paso un cuenco. La cobra que había usado en el baile, salió de la tienda y se posó de nuevo en el cuello del muchacho. La mujer pareció habituada a esa escena y sencillamente tendió un ratón muerto en el suelo, antes de que la serpiente bajará por el cuerpo del chico hasta el suelo, para devorar su alimento.

—Buenas tardes—Dijo Albus y los tres comensales casi tiraron sus platos—No se alarmen, somos consejeros del sultán. Necesitamos su ayuda—Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que las pudiera detener.

El hombre y la mujer mayores, se miraron antes de invitar a los recién llegados a la tienda. El joven se quedó detrás para recoger los enseres, así que en cuanto acabó, se escabulló cerca de la tienda para oír la conversación.

Por lo que había alcanzado a oír, el sultán detrás de la muralla había sido una vez un gobernante justo, noble y gentil, pero fue traicionado de la peor manera por la mujer que él más amaba, así que se cegó de dolor y rabia, y cada que contraía nupcias, al día siguiente ejecutaba a su esposa en turno.

Ahora le pedían ayuda a sus padres para ofrecerle al sultán su mano, ya que habían agotado todas sus posibilidades y no quedaba ninguna joven que el sultán pudiera desposar.

Su padre les dijo que se largaran, que buscaran a un joven detrás de sus muros, pero el hombre que dijo llamarse Arthur, le insistió en que ningún joven era tan hermoso como el suyo, y que el sultán no consentiría casarse con ningún hombre a menos que fuera hermoso.

El joven se ruborizó y escucho el resto de la conversación antes de que sus padres corrieran a los recién llegados. Decidió entrar.

—¿Padre? —Dijo Harry desde la entrada de la tienda.

—¿Qué sucede hijo? —.

—¿Podría ir con Apep a conseguir dátiles? Vi una palmera muy cargada cerca de aquí—.

—Está bien hijo, pero no tardes en volver—.

—Si padre, gracias—.

El joven corrió hasta una palmera, que él sabía que estaba cargada de dátiles justamente pero luego de cosechar bastantes y meterlos en una bolsa, corrió hacia el desierto, esperando estar lejos antes de hacer lo siguiente.

—Apep, ya sabes que hacer—La serpiente se deslizó de los hombros del muchacho y trazó un círculo perfecto alrededor del joven mientras este decía algo en una lengua ininteligible.

Una llama surgió de la nada y fue tomando la forma de una persona hecha de fuego antes de dirigirse al joven, su rostro parecido a cenizas con boca y ojos como brasas.

—¿Quién me llama? ¡Ah, eres tú! ¿Qué deseas ahora joven? Ya te concedí el don de las lenguas y la visión para ver el mundo tal cual es—.

—Solo deseo una visión del futuro, tu Djinn, el más poderoso entre los tuyos…—.

—Las lisonjas solo te ayudaran hasta cierto punto joven, pero debo decir que de todos mis amos, has sido uno de los más agradables—El Djinn suspiro—Está bien, ¿Qué tipo de visión quieres? —.

—Quiero saber qué sucederá si me desposó con el sultán de estas tierras, y que sucedería si me niego a hacerlo—.

—Muy bien—El Djinn aplaudió una vez y una voluta de humo envolvió a Harry, llevándolo a un lugar en medio del tiempo.

La primera visión era de él con cuatro niños de cabello negro y ojos verdes, negros y violetas, todos vestidos con ropas ricamente decoradas y en medio de un jardín casi tan perfecto como el Edén. La segunda visión lo mostraba a él con su familia, siendo separados de la caravana, rumbo a las tierras del oriente, pero su madre sufría al pensar en abandonar la caravana al igual que su padre.

El joven se tambaleó y miró al djinn quién lo miraba con algo parecido al cariño.

—¿Te preguntas como había niños en tu futuro? —Harry asintió—No lo note la primera vez que nos vimos, pero al parecer, tienes una bendición de Alá en tu sangre, la capacidad de dar vida. Y con los dones que te he concedido, eres decisivo para el futuro de esta tierra. Sin embargo, todo en esta vida tiene un precio y dependerá de ti y tus deseos lo que suceda—.

El joven asintió y volvió a hablar en esa lengua ininteligible y el djinn se fue disolviendo en humo y cenizas. El djinn no hizo más que revolverle las ideas pero dejó algo en claro: él era decisivo para estas tierras y su corazón era noble y bueno. No podía en buena conciencia, dejar a tanta gente a su suerte.

* * *

La caravana de los artistas errantes, estaba formada desde romaníes hasta beduinos, desertores, apátridas, etc., etc., etc. Todos eran señores de su arte, pero no señores de una tierra. Solo se tenían entre ellos y por eso, esa noche alrededor de la fogata, todos opinaban sobre el destino del joven bailarín.

—¡No entregaré a mi hijo a ese maníaco! ¡Solo lo usara una noche y lo matara! ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que entregue a mi sangre? ¿Ustedes entregarían a sus hijos? —Dijo James Potter. Él y Lily, su esposa, junto con Harry, su hijo, habían venido de las tierras de Bretaña. Adoraban a los dioses de la naturaleza y aprendieron pronto sobre los dioses de las tierras de arena.

—Pero entonces vendrá el hombre con su ejército y nos barrera como polvo ¿Quieres que nos barran? ¿Quieres que se lleven a todos nuestros hijos en represalia? ¡No sabemos que pueda hacer el sultán de estas tierras si es tan cruel como dicen! —Una voz se elevó sobre todas, diciendo lo que todos pensaban ¿Por qué debían sufrir todos si podían resolverlo entregando a Harry.

Harry dio un paso al frente... y otro y otro hasta estar frente a todos, justo frente a la fogata y al lado de su padre.

—Aceptare desposarme con el hombre—Dijo, la voz más firme de lo que en realidad sentía.

—Hijo…no, por favor… piensa en nosotros, podemos irnos, huir… no nos alcanzara—.

—Lo sé, padre, pero no puedo dejar que esta tierra sufra. No puedo permitir que más sangre siga manchando la arena—.

—¿Por qué? No tenemos patria hijo, solo nos tenemos entre nosotros… no nos hagas esto hijo—.

—Padre, sé que es difícil de entender, pero sé que puedo resolver esto. Por favor, déjame ayudar—.

James suspiro mientras Lily lloraba detrás suyo.

—Mi bebé, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —.

—Mas que nada mamá—.

A James Potter no le quedaba más que aceptar la voluntad de su hijo, y rogaba a todos los dioses que la corazonada de su hijo fuera cierta.

—Bien, hay que vestirte para la boda—Dijo James mientras el resto de la caravana parecía respirar tranquila.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba furioso con su consejo. Él había pedido expresamente una doncella de algún otro reino, pero sus consejeros inútiles le habían conseguido a un joven. Así que el sultán estaba ahora esperando a su "esposo" en la sala del trono.

Se había puesto la misma ropa que usaba para todas sus bodas. Que fuera un joven no hacía ninguna diferencia. El joven entro cubierto por un manto rojo, el color que marcaban sus costumbres, decorado en hilo de oro con figuras de hojas, flores y animales desconocidos en su tierra. Venía acompañado de un anciano y dos figuras que debían ser sus padres.

Snape observó a ambos. La mujer era bella como un atardecer y el hombre parecía haber sido un dios antiguo, ambos eran atractivos. Eso indicaba que su progenie era probable que fuera hermosa. El anciano tenía los ojos (y el cabello) plateados y algo nublados, como si tuviera los secretos del mundo pero no pudiera hablar de ellos.

El anciano se acercó y el joven le siguió. Se paró frente a Severus y le hizo una reverencia—Oh gran sultán de estas tierras, mi pueblo te ofrece a este joven como pago por la generosidad que has ofrecido al permitirnos acampar en tus dominios. Recibe las bendiciones de nuestra gente y sus dioses y esperamos seas feliz y dichoso en tu vida conyugal con nuestro hijo favorito, Harry Potter—.

El joven se arrodilló ante Severus y el anciano descubrió el manto, revelando a una criatura que no debería existir. Severus Snape tuvo que contener un jadeo de sorpresa al ver al hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, incluso más que cualquiera de sus esposas, incluso más que su amada Bellatrix.

El joven parecía hecho de seda hilada por el sol, el cabello como ébano y los ojos como esmeraldas o aguamarinas, los labios eran llenos como de una mujer sensual, pero una mujer jamás podría lucirlos como este joven. Sobre sus hombros, una cobra real estaba posada cómodamente y parecía proteger al muchacho.

Iba vestido con seda azul y verde de damasco con hilo de plata y piedras preciosas, su cabello estaba trenzado con lo que parecían perlas negras y blancas, un sencillo arete de oro en su oreja izquierda y sus pies descalzos iban decorados con los tatuajes de las tierras hindúes para la fertilidad. Eso no lo entendió Severus, pero lo ignoro en favor de continuar con la boda.

El joven se levantó y se sentó en un sillón puesto expresamente para él, sin dejar que la cobra abandonara sus hombros. La mortal serpiente parecía muy cómoda con el joven.

Los padres del muchacho besaron muchas veces la frente de su hijo y le decían que lo amaban y que lo amarían en esta y la siguiente vida. Por primera vez, Severus Snape se sentía un poco culpable por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero su corazón herido seguía clamando por sangre, así que ahogó a la voz que le decía que permitiera al joven vivir.

La boda continuo entre la ceremonia de unión, banquetes y bailes, y pronto, fue el turno de que la pareja real se fuera a consumar su matrimonio a sus habitaciones. El sultán había hecho esto muchas veces, en total doce. Un matrimonio por mes desde que su esposa fue muerta por su propia mano. Doce vidas arrancadas por la causa de su dolor.

Esperaba que pronto su consejo entendiera que él no quería más matrimonios. Incluso pensaba buscar un sucesor dentro de su reino, pero ellos querían un heredero de sangre real, y él no podía confiar en nadie más, mucho menos en su esposa. Así que quizás la muerte de este joven sería la gota final al vaso, para que su consejo por fin se rindiera.

Finalmente llegaron a la suite preparada con comida, dulces y flores. El joven se veía complacido y se empezó a quitar la ropa, saltando sobre el mullido colchón e invitando a su esposo a unírsele, pero Severus se negó a seguir al joven al lecho.

—No puedo hacerte el amor, porque no lo siento por ti. Ni lo sentiré nunca más por nadie—.

—Pero mi señor, soy tu esposo por esta noche. Jamás he sido tocado por hombre o mujer y sé que mañana será mi último amanecer. No quiero morir sin haber probado el paraíso terrenal—.

Severus besó la mano del joven y luego la frente—Eres un joven hermoso y me niego a tomarte. Mañana tu hermosa cabeza rodará e iras inmaculado al paraíso—.

—¿Al menos podrías dirigirte a mí por mi nombre, solo por esta noche, esposo? —.

—¿Harry? —Harry asintió—Entonces te concedo la gracia de llamarme por mi nombre, Severus—.

—Severus, un nombre adecuado para alguien como tú, esposo—Harry empezó a vestirse de vuelta, y puso a Apep, su cobra, en un cojín, y esta se enroscó, asomando su cabeza—_¿Te gustaría tu historia para dormir Apep?_ —.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Severus estaba asombrado de las sibilancias salidas de esa hermosa boca. El joven parecía hablar con la serpiente, ya que esta asintió claramente a lo dicho por el joven.

—Oh, lo siento, Severus. Le preguntaba a Apep si quería entonces su historia para dormir—.

—¿Hablaste con la serpiente? —El joven asintió.

—Tengo el don de las lenguas, puedo hablar con cualquier criatura creada bajo el cielo, ya sea que viva en el aire, el agua, la tierra o el fuego—.

—¡Eres un mago! —.

—Bueno, si eso significa tener el don de las lenguas, pues sí ¿Eso es malo? —.

—¡Eres un mago! —Severus estaba en shock—¿Dijiste historia, para dormir, a una serpiente? —Severus no sabía que era más impactante, que su nuevo esposo fuera un mago o que la cobra real fuera una mimada mascota.

—Si—Asintió el joven—¿Te gustaría oírla? Normalmente solo cuento historias a Apep, en su lengua, pero él entiende mi lenguaje, así que podrías oírla también—.

Severus estaba intrigado por que historia podría contar un mago, así que se sentó al lado de su esposo y se acomodó, observando como el joven acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente, tomaba algo de jugo de granada frío que había en las jarras de la mesa del festín de la noche de bodas, para aclararse la garganta y comenzó.

—Erase una vez, un joven que criaba cabras en el desierto. Lo miraban mal sus congéneres por ser el primero en tener el cabello rojo, pero era listo como un djinn aunque nadie lo creyera, y esta es la historia de cómo el joven Alí Babá consiguió vencer a una banda de ladrones…—.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** *Djinn es un genio de la mitología musulmana, y si, hablamos de los genios "tres deseos" normalmente. Pero los djinn eran más complejos dentro de la mitología árabe. En cuanto a malak, es otra palabra para decir Ángel.

Como adivinaran, este fic esta inspirado en Las Mil y Una Noches, pero también en una de sus adaptaciones para el cine llamada "Arabian Nights". No es la mejor película del mundo, pero es bastante entretenida y le daban un giro diferente a Scheherezade y Schahriar, al darle un antagonista, que no fuera solo la esposa infiel.


	3. Ronniekins y los 40 mortífagos

**02.- Ronniekins y los 40 mortífagos**

* * *

—_¿Alí Baba? ¿En serio? ¡Ya he escuchado esta montones de veces! ¿Por qué no les cambias al menos los nombres? _—Dijo Apep, desde su cómodo cojín, haciendo reír a su dueño. Para un hombre a punto de morir, su humano parecía muy sereno. Quizás era por esa cosa que había hecho el djinn, Apep no lo sabía.

—Severus, ¿te importaría si cambio un poco la historia? Apep dice que le he contado muchas veces esta historia y que quiere que le cambie los nombres—.

—Yo también he escuchado esta historia. Sería algo nuevo escucharla con otras personas ¿A quién tienes en mente? —.

—Creo que el hijo de su consejero Weasley sería adecuado. Aunque está en la guardia real que nos trajo a mis padres y a mí, parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar y su cara es agradable—.

—Bien, entonces él será Alí Baba, ¿Y quién serían los ladrones? —.

—Uhmm, ¿Tendrías objeciones si uso a tu medio hermano y sus seguidores como los malos? —.

—En lo absoluto—.

—Bien, entonces: Erase una vez, un joven que criaba cabras en el desierto. Su nombre era Ronniekins...—.

—¿Ronniekins? Pensé que él joven que los trajo era Ronald, el hijo menor de Arthur—.

—¿En serio? Sus dos bufones reales lo llamaron así. Eso explica por qué se sonrojo cuando escuchamos ese nombre. No importa, Ron servirá. Bien, continuando, a Ron lo miraban mal sus congéneres por ser el primero en tener el cabello rojo en su comunidad, pero era listo como un djinn aunque nadie lo creyera, y esta es la historia de cómo el joven Ron consiguió vencer a una banda de mortífagos...—.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Ron era un humilde criador de cabras y aunque era el primer criador de cabras de su región en tener el cabello rojo, no era el primero de su familia en tenerlo. Su madre, padre y todos sus hermanos tenían cabello rojo, como las llamas de las fogatas y desafortunadamente, eran muy pobres también._

_Su pequeña hermana Ginevra estaba enferma de una enfermedad extraña y desconocida, los médicos decían que su tratamiento sería tan caro que no lo podrían pagar, así que su familia estaba desesperada por completo._

_Ron estaba pastando su rebaño para engordarlo y venderlo, esperando juntar para, al menos, una de las medicinas de su hermana y así prolongar su vida un poco más. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una de sus cabras se salió del grupo y lo notó cuando ya estaban muy lejos del sendero principal._

_El joven pelirrojo estaba muy enojado por esto. Una cabra menos era dinero menos para la medicina de su hermana, así que tuvo que amarrar al resto del rebaño y partir a buscarla... y perderse el almuerzo, así que eso no ayudó a su humor de perros._

_Luego de una hora buscando a la cabra, Ron finalmente encontró sus rastros y corrió esperando que la cabra estuviera bien. Cuando llegó, encontró a la cabra masticando un arbusto en lo alto de un risco de piedra. Ron escaló el risco y tuvo por fin al alcance a la cabra perdida._

_Pero los caminos de Alá son misteriosos y Ron se encontró con un espectáculo que sus ojos no debieron ver, o al menos, pensó eso en esos momentos. Mortífagos, muchos de ellos, cabalgando detrás de su líder, Tom Riddle, a quién llamaban por el nombre dado por uno de sus enemigos, Voldemort, el vuelo de la muerte. Porque cuando mataba, era como si la muerte llegara volando y arrancando la vida de los mortales._

_Ron se escondió y puso sus manos en la cara del animal, cerrando la boca de la cabra para evitar ser detectados. Estaba seguro de que si Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo descubrían, sería su último día, así que contuvo sus ganas de gritar de pánico y procuro que él y la cabra hicieran el menor ruido posible._

_Los hombres finalmente pararon frente a una cueva y Voldemort se acercó a la oscura piedra que parecía una puerta al infierno, de lo negra que era. —¡Ábrete Sésamo! —Gritó el assassin y la piedra se movió hacia un lado, revelando un interior dorado dentro de una cueva amplia._

_Había montañas de oro, piedras preciosas y tesoros diversos. Fue cuando los mortífagos revelaron los bultos de sus camellos y añadieron más oro y joyas, seguramente producto de sus fechorías. Finalmente, luego de un rato, la comitiva volvió a subir a sus caballos y cerraron la entrada de la cueva con la contraseña contraria "¡Ciérrate Sésamo!"._

_Ron espero y espero, hasta que el ruido de la comitiva ceso y había pasado un rato desde que se escuchó algún sonido fuera de los insectos. Estaba empezando a anochecer, así que Ron partió por sus cabras y se aprendió el camino de regreso, decidiendo que el viejo adagio debía ser correcto para él en este caso: ladrón que roba a ladrón._

_Él no iba a robar ese oro mal habido para darse una gran vida, sino solo para pagar las medicinas de su hermana, así que tomo valor y se acercó a la negra piedra gritando igual que el assassin—¡Ábrete Sésamo! —._

_La piedra se abrió y reveló que lo visto a la distancia era apenas un poco de la riqueza real de aquellos ladrones y asesinos. La cueva era tan amplia que parecía llegar al mismo centro de la tierra y estaba repleta de joyas y tesoros del piso al techo. Había lámparas de aceite iluminando todo el interior que de tanto oro, refulgía con destellos dorados._

_Ron tomó una bolsa abandonada en el piso y tomo suficiente oro como para pagar el tratamiento de su hermana. Cerro la bolsa y se alejó del lugar, gritando—¡Ciérrate Sésamo! —._

_El joven era una sombra entre sombras cuando salió de la cueva llevando consigo el futuro de su hermana. Tomó su cabra, alcanzó a su rebaño y alumbrando el camino con una antorcha y la bolsa bien sujeta a su cadera, oculta entre la horda de animales que guiaba, regresó a su hogar._

_Nada en su comportamiento delató algo extraño, pero al día siguiente, cuando llegó con un puñado de monedas de oro, su familia interrogó al joven sobre su procedencia._

_—Me las dio un extraño hombre—Dijo Ron—Parecía ser un loco, pero vestía ricos ropajes de seda e hilo dorado, y me agarró del rostro, diciéndome que mis penas se irían y me dio este puñado de monedas. Luego se fue y desapareció de mi vista, pero conté las monedas y son suficientes para pagar el tratamiento de Ginny—Terminó Ron sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Su familia no tenía motivos para sospechar nada de Ron, y su historia, aunque increíble, no era improbable, así que tomaron de buena gana las monedas y mandaron traer a los médicos quienes atendieron a la joven prontamente._

_La joven tardo tres días en recuperarse, pero la lozanía volvió a su rostro. Su familia y amigos estaban tan felices por ella, que incluso Ron accedió a sacrificar una cabra de su rebaño para festejar el regreso de su hermana a la tierra de los vivos._

_Los vecinos acudieron al festín y quiso el destino que la joven posara sus ojos en el hijo del rico mercader que vivía a unas calles de ellos. El joven solía caminar por las calles aledañas y su hermana, quién ya estaba en edad casadera, empezó a soltar pequeños suspiros cuando miraba en su dirección._

_Ni su madre o padre, ni sus dos hermanos quienes solían hacerle la vida miserable con sus bromas (a él y a todo el vecindario), ni ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, observó a Ginny soltar la traicionera lagrima de dolor, sabiendo que el hijo de un rico, jamás posaría sus ojos en una mujer de tan baja clase social._

_Podrían haber sido los djinn, o algún espíritu travieso del desierto, de esos que susurran a los oídos de los viajeros perdidos para que se alejen del camino que los salvaría de la muerte, nadie lo sabría, pero Ron tuvo una idea. Una idea muy peligrosa. Pero su hermana valía el riesgo._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

—Esta historia no se parece al Alí Baba que yo recuerdo—Dijo Severus, interrumpiendo el relato de su esposo.

—Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de artista errante sería si siguiera un guión escrito y seguido al pie de la letra por todos, cuando he escuchado miles de versiones de esta misma historia—.

—¿Miles de versiones? —.

—Sí, había un derviche que contaba una versión donde Alí Baba mato a los 40 ladrones con una espada encantada que había en la cueva y luego estaba este druida que contó que Alí Baba en realidad se llamaba McLaggen y que se había robado el tesoro de unos Leprechauns—.

—¿Qué son los Leprechauns? —Severus jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

—Unos duendes que según dicen, siempre llevan una olla de oro y que puedes encontrarla al final del arcoíris—Harry espero un par de minutos, observando a Severus reflexionar sobre algo—¿Quieres que continúe la historia, Severus? —.

—Sí, creo que si—.

—Bien, como iba diciendo...—.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Ron fue hasta la casa de su mejor amiga en este mundo y la persona más inteligente que conocía, Hermione, la hija de la costurera, a la que él le vendía a veces el cuero de cabra para hacer chaquetas y gorros._

_Hermione era, hasta hace unos años, una chica sin gracia y la que llamaban mandona los otros chicos, pero ella sabía que era mejor que todos. Estaba segura de que Alá le señalaría el camino, y así fue, aunque en ese momento, ella no lo sabía. Ron Weasley, tocó a su puerta._

_—Hermione, necesito tu ayuda—._

_Hermione escuchó al joven contar su historia, la cueva, Voldemort, sus mortífagos, Ginny recuperándose y luego, ver la cara de desolación de su pequeña hermana al saber que jamás estaría con el joven que hacía latir su corazón aceleradamente._

_—¿Por qué no regresas a la cueva? —Dijo con sencillez Hermione._

_—¿Y si Voldemort y sus secuaces se dan cuenta de la falta de oro? Esta vez no pasó nada porque me lleve apenas un puñado. Para nosotros es una fortuna, pero para ellos es apenas un par de monedas que no notarán si falta, pero si me llevo más de un puñado, sabrán que alguien sabe su secreto y Voldemort tiene espías por todos lados—._

_Hermione pensó y pensó hasta que chasqueo los dedos con una solución._

_—Regresa a la cueva Ron, pero no te lleves nada, revisa hasta dónde llega la cueva y luego busca una salida de ella. Cuando la encuentres, márcala y regresa al lugar llevando material para construir un pozo cerca de ella. Una vez terminado, regresa a la cueva y carga tanto oro como puedas y tíralo al pozo, excepto una parte que te llevarás a casa, habiéndola mojado de antemano—._

_—¿Un pozo con oro? —._

_—¿No lo ves Ron? Voldemort puede sospechar que te robaste su tesoro, pero no si cuentas una versión donde siguiendo a una de tus cabras, perdiste el rumbo y un djinn, un djinn de los buenos, te guio al pozo, buscando saciar tu sed del inclemente sol. Entonces viste que debajo del agua, había destellos dorados y el djinn no solo calmo tu sed, sino que te llevo a un tesoro—._

_—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —._

_—Exacto—._

_—No te sigo—._

_—Voldemort se preguntará como obtuviste el dinero, pero una vez que escuche tu versión, buscará el pozo, que tendrá un tesoro debajo. Naturalmente verá la cercanía del pozo a la cueva y pensara que sencillamente parte de su oro se deslizo de alguna manera más adentro de la tierra y el agua arrastró el oro hacia el pozo—._

_—Pero destruirá el pozo—._

_—Pero no podrá relacionarte con un robo a su cueva—._

_Ron iba a decir algo, pero calló sabiamente. Su amiga era sencillamente mucho más inteligente que cualquier consejero del mismo sultán..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Rayos naranjas iluminaron el recinto y los pájaros trinaron, indicando el inicio del día. Severus observó a Harry callándose y levantándose de la cama.

—Bueno, es hora de comer mi última comida esposo. Me gustaría que te unieras a mí en esta ocasión, como un favor personal—.

Harry se sentó sobre el cojín y empezó a servirse de las viandas traídas por las doncellas mientras Severus se sentaba al lado del joven. Por un lado, sabía que tenía que cumplir su misión personal de evitar el matrimonio y mandarle el mensaje claramente a su consejo, pero por el otro, este joven no había terminado su historia.

Además, el joven era una incógnita tras otra. Había recorrido todo el mundo con la caravana y había visto, oído y probado cosas con las que él solo podía soñar. Lo maravilloso que sería poder ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. Y el don de las lenguas... hace siglos que no había un mago verdadero pisando sus tierras...

Severus estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Harry se levantó y dejó a Apep en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Estoy listo, Severus. Solo te pido el favor de impedir que mis padres vean mi ejecución—.

—¿Y la historia? —.

—Supongo que algún día, podrías oírla de algún artista errante. No me preocuparía por eso, esposo, sabrás el final en su momento—Luego el joven le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y el perdón con sus ojos. Harry estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando una mano lo agarro del brazo.

—Supongo...—Empezó Severus, ahogando la voz que le gritaba que no se ablandara, que el joven lo traicionaría igual que su difunta esposa—Que unas horas no harán diferencia—.

—No, no lo harían, pero estoy cansado y la muerte suena muy tentadora en este momento en que lo que más deseo en el mundo es un colchón y almohada muy mullidos—.

Severus entonces soltó el brazo del joven—Entonces, yo como tú sultán y tu esposo, ordenó que se te otorgue un día más de vida. Duerme, descansa y come, tengo asuntos que atender hasta el fin de la tarde, pero podrás continuar la historia esta misma noche—.

—¿Podría ver a mis padres un momento? ¿Siguen en palacio? —.

—Si, a ambas preguntas—.

Con eso, el sultán salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry a solas, quién respiro por fin tranquilo. Seguía vivo por el momento.

* * *

—¡Hijo! —Gritaron sus padres al unísono, para seguidamente abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? —Le dijo su padre mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Me alegra verlos bien a ambos. No lo sé, sinceramente. Solo empecé a contar una historia para Apep, y le ofrecí al sultán contársela también, la mañana llegó y yo no había acabado la historia y decidió darme un día más de vida—.

—Como Scheherezade—Dijo su madre pensativa.

Lily Potter no hablaba mucho, esa era la materia de James. Ella era más observadora y analítica, habiendo aprendido la ciencia de las hierbas medicinales, y creando sus propias recetas. Era una de las "brujas" de la caravana, a la que acudían a sanarse los artistas y aquellos pobres que no tenían suficiente para comer, mucho menos para medicinas.

—¿Scheherezade? ¿La chica de Las Mil Y Una Noches? —.

Lily asintió—Escúchame bien, hijo mío. Scheherezade continuo viva no por las historias contadas al sultán. Cualquiera cuenta historias, pero solo un verdadero djinn de las palabras puede encantar una audiencia. Scheherezade encantaba con las palabras, mostrándole al sultán un misterio irresistible, mientras le mostraba el amor verdadero. La historia del sultán Snape y la historia de Schahriar son bastante similares en cuanto a su primera esposa, pero el sultán Snape no lleva tantas esposas muertas, y no se desposa cada día como Schahriar—.

James frunció el ceño, pensativo—Eso quiere decir que no quiere otra esposa, y no quiere matar en realidad, pero se ve obligado a hacerlo—.

—Un sultán tiene obligaciones, dar un heredero en una de ellas—Contestó Lily—Pero si tú, James, murieras, yo no podría casarme nuevamente, aunque fuera una sultana y fuera mi obligación—.

—Eso quiere decir que aún ama a su esposa fallecida ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Harry.

—Creo que es más lo que le paso a Schahriar. Los guardias y las doncellas han estado hablado sobre su primera esposa, Bellatrix y dicen que si no fuera por la traición de la mujer, esas pobres chicas no hubieran sufrido ese destino—.

—Entonces Severus no confía en ninguna mujer—Dijo Harry y a ninguno de sus padres se les paso el uso del primer nombre del sultán.

—¿Severus? —Harry se sonrojo.

—Si iba a morir hoy, al menos podía llamarme por mi nombre, él solo ofreció lo mismo—.

Lily estaba pensando—Ya veo... Bueno hijo, continua lo que estabas haciendo, ¿O te gustaría que paseáramos por los jardines? —.

Harry sonrió a su madre—Creo que el paseo por los jardines sería agradable y me gustaría dormir un rato bajo un árbol—.

* * *

Los tres Potter estaban caminando por los excelsos jardines de palacio y buscando donde tomar una siesta. La vista de los jardines era magnífica y era posible verlos desde algunas habitaciones de palacio. Una de esas habitaciones, era donde el sultán estaba escuchando las minutas de su consejo.

Mientras escuchaba el incesante parloteo de Filch, Severus Snape miraba por la ventana y observaba a la familia abrazarse, reír y ser felices. De alguna manera, ver a Harry y su familia ser felices, lo hizo feliz... pero, aún quedaba el asunto del día siguiente.

Esa voz insidiosa que le instaba a matar, sonaba familiar de alguna forma, pero por Alá que Severus no sabía de quién podía ser.

El parloteo continuo y también la vista de una serpiente cobra real reptando hacia un árbol, donde debajo de él, estaba una familia muy inmóvil. Severus cambio ligeramente el ángulo donde estaba parado y observo que la familia estaba durmiendo debajo de un árbol de manzanas con la cobra acomodándose para dormir sobre la rama, justo encima de su amo.

—Veo que el joven sigue con vida—Dijo Filch, con apenas un toque de desprecio, habiéndose acercado a su señor para ver que lo tenía tan absorto—¿Ha decidido conservar al catamita, mi señor? —.

—En primer lugar, Filch—Dijo Severus con desprecio—Soy tu sultán, y mis decisiones son ordenes ¿Estamos claros? —Filch retrocedió pero asintió a su señor—En segundo lugar, el joven no es un catamita, ya que sigue tan puro como desde su nacimiento y así se quedará hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Si alguien se atreve a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, su cabeza rodará y será expuesta sobre la muralla del reino—.

Severus salió de la habitación, dejando más de una mandíbula abierta y un par de discretas sonrisas en Arthur y Albus.

Albus vio una pequeña chispa de preocupación y cariño en esos ojos tan apagados apenas dos días antes. Arthur conocía mejor las emociones humanas, habiendo tenido tantos hijos, el sultán había conocido a una persona digna de su afecto, alguien muy diferente a la cazadora de oro que había sido Bellatrix.

Arthur identificó su tipo en cuanto la conoció, pero su sultán se había enamorado tan rápido y tan profundo, que aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría sido escuchado por el sultán. Así, Bellatrix se convirtió en la sultana solo para conspirar en contra de su esposo, junto al asesino y ladrón de Riddle.

Lo que había hecho del noble apellido de la familia que lo acogió, Merope y Thomas debían estar revolcándose en sus tumbas viendo en lo que se había convertido su hijo.

* * *

Harry y sus padres durmieron casi todo el día, y solo el frescor de la tarde les indico que la noche estaba empezando a caer.

Los tres Potter se abrazaron y sus padres besaron la frente de Harry, dándole bendiciones y suerte en su camino hacia su destino. Lily y James habían tenido el mismo sueño mientras dormían abrazando a su hijo.

Un jardín tan perfecto como el Edén y su Harry con cuatro hermosos niños. Todos vestían con ropajes de alta alcurnia y Severus abrazaba a su joven esposo por detrás mientras besaba su cabello trenzado y adornado con perlas y zafiros en la punta. Su Harry sonreía y los niños se abalanzaban sobre su padre. Ni Lily ni James podían entender el sueño, ya que no había manera de que Harry tuviera hijos aunque el sultán decidiera conservarle con vida, a menos que...

Había una leyenda en su tierra, de un niño bendecido por las hadas con el don de dar vida en su interior, ya que tendría en sus manos un poder más allá de todo lo posible, algo tan grande que el mismo dios le daría bendiciones inimaginables, e incluso la reina Mab lo bendeciría con el don de hablar con los animales.

Según la leyenda, el niño podría hablar con cualquier bestia de la creación y podría ver los mundos de las hadas y los hombres por igual. Su Harry parecía poder comunicarse con su serpiente, pero no sabían si podía comunicarse con todo animal. Además, para ser el niño de la leyenda, tendría también que poder ver el mundo de los espíritus además del suyo.

Pero ese sueño parecía una premonición... Lily decidió confiar en su sueño y James siguió el ejemplo de su esposa, habiéndolo hablado mientras cenaban y rezando a sus dioses mientras su hijo se dirigía de vuelta a los aposentos de su esposo.

* * *

Severus y Harry cenaron antes de que Apep apareciera en la ventana y se deslizara hacia la cama, para finalmente acomodarse en el cojín de la noche anterior. Harry se acomodó en flor de loto mientras Severus se acostaba al lado del joven y ponía una almohada muy alta debajo de su cabeza.

Había dormido toda la tarde, así que estaba muy despierto y lúcido, dispuesto a escuchar como acababa esta versión de Alí Baba, perdón, Ronniekins.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Ron hizo lo que Hermione le indico y durante 30 días entro a la cueva en cuanto los mortífagos se iban, habiendo aprendido sus horarios en un par de días de vigilancia. Al quinto día encontró una salida de la cueva que daba hacia un pozo antiguo, lo que le evito la fatiga de hacerlo él mismo._

_Al décimo día, Ron descubrió que había una pequeña grieta en el pozo, desde donde se veía algo de la cueva y sus tesoros, así que escarbo más el agujero y empujo más del tesoro hacia ese montón en particular._

_De esa forma, parecería, tal como dijo Hermione, que el tesoro simplemente se había caído hacia el pozo por alguna grieta._

_Empujo suficiente oro para comprar tres veces el reino y el pozo pronto tenía destellos dorados refulgiendo en sus paredes y el reflejo del agua. Eso fue en el día 30._

_Al día siguiente, volvió al pozo, saco dos cubetas de oro, y las puso en alforjas atadas a un par de cabras de su rebaño y regreso a su hogar, contando la historia de cómo encontró un pozo lleno de oro, y como creía que Alá lo había guiado a él._

_En apenas unos meses, y con todo ese oro, la familia Weasley paso de ser la más pobre a la más opulenta de su vecindario y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para dos personas, el hijo del antiguo hombre más rico de su vecindario y un espía de Voldemort._

_El espía informo a Voldemort sobre la riqueza súbita de la familia y como todos los hijos pusieron negocios con un oro "enviado por Alá mismo" al hijo varón más joven. Voldemort no creía en la historia del pozo "mágico" así que decidió investigar el mismo el hecho, y mando a sus mortífagos a buscar un pozo en los alrededores de su cueva._

_El joven hijo del rico mercader, había estado enamorado de la joven Ginevra desde hace mucho tiempo y había pensado en pedirle que se fugase con él, ya que su padre jamás consentiría en un matrimonio con una joven por debajo de su clase, pero la fortuna súbita de la familia, le permitía al joven poder acercarse libremente a su amor, y eso hizo, llevando una propuesta de matrimonio a los padres de la joven._

_Ginny estaba saltando de alegría cuando sus padres dijeron que sí, y sus hermanos solo amenazaron con desmembrarlo vivo si hacía infeliz a su pequeña hermana, lo que, tomando en cuenta que eran 6 hermanos sobreprotectores, era mucha piedad._

_Un par de semanas después, casi a días de la boda de Ginevra, un mortífago volvió con Voldemort, informándole del pozo. Voldemort entonces, sabiendo de la boda de la hija más joven de la familia, decidió escarmentar al hijo varón más joven._

_Nadie le robaba, incluso si el mismo joven no sabía que lo había hurtado._

_Voldemort había ideado un plan que consistía en matar a la familia y sus invitados apenas durmieran en la fiesta antes de la boda, donde asistirían los futuros suegros de la joven. Una vez que matara a la familia, sellaría el pozo para que nadie más le robara su oro._

_Había obtenido una carreta con tinajas de aceite vacías y metió a cada uno de sus mortífagos en ellas, cada tinaja un mortífago. Así, disfrazado como un hombre muy viejo, se hizo pasar por un vendedor de aceite, muy cansado de viajar y pidió algo de agua a lo sirvientes de la casa Weasley._

_Alá de verdad amaba a esa familia, ya que Hermione estaba ayudando a Ginny con sus ropajes de compromiso y bajo por un segundo a la cocina para obtener algo de agua para la nerviosa novia y observo al "vendedor" tomando el agua ofrecida por el criado contratado hace poco por la familia Weasley._

_La noche había terminado de caer y la carreta se había quedado ahí, ya que el vendedor le había pedido de favor a los criados, que le permitieran dejar ahí su carreta, ya que le temía a los ladrones y ese era todo el aceite que poseía para vender. Los criados se apiadaron del hombre y le ofrecieron el establo para que durmiera ya que no sabían si molestar o no a sus señores mientras festejaban el compromiso._

_El "anciano" dijo que estaba bien, y agradeció la hospitalidad, y dejo la carreta frente a la cocina._

_Hermione tenía un instinto excelente para detectar problemas y la carreta olía a eso, problemas. Así que en cuanto pudo, se acercó a la carreta, ya que estaba oscuro y con cuidado, deslizo una tapa apenas unos milímetros y escucho la voz de uno de los mortífagos, rumiando que estaba tieso y que tenía muchas ganas de cortar algunas gargantas._

_La chica no necesito más pruebas y fue hasta el almacén "secreto" de los gemelos, ya que había observado el experimento que habían hecho hace poco con un polvo de un hechicero chino. Su madre les había jalado de las orejas por toda la callé antes de disculparse con los vecinos y ofrecer pagar los gastos por todo lo que habían dañado con sus "juegos", sus vástagos._

_Hermione tomo dos pequeños barriles y los ato con cuidado y silencio en la carreta y empapo una larga tela en aceite para lámparas y le prendió fuego, quito la piedra que impedía que la carreta se moviera y la empujo rápidamente hacia una pendiente cercana._

_La carreta estaba hasta el final de la calle cuando la tela llego por fin a las barricas de aquel polvo y estalló en miles de colores y llamas lamiendo hacia el cielo nocturno. La explosión sacudió un poco y varias personas salieron a ver qué había pasado._

_Varios mortífagos corrían en llamas por los alrededores y eran ayudados por las buenas gentes del lugar, que en cuanto vieron quienes eran los heridos, procedieron a atarlos y alguien corrió hacia los guardias de palacio para que fueran por los mortífagos._

_Era fácil identificarlos por la calavera tatuada en sus brazos que los exhibía como assassins al servicio de Voldemort._

_El "anciano" desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, sabiendo que sus mortífagos habían sido capturados y no entendía cómo podía haber estallado una carreta de esa forma, y apenas alcanzó a oír los gritos de la matriarca de la familia mientras dos de sus hijos, idénticos entre ellos, corrían clamando su inocencia._

_La mujer dejó de gritar cuando se enteró que en cada vasija de aquella carreta, había un mortífago, cuarenta de ellos en total, ya habiendo sido llevados a la cárcel de palacio. Luego de eso, abrazo a sus hijos y beso a ambos en sus frentes, bendiciendo a su pequeño y maligno genio que por una vez, había obrado como la mano de Alá._

_Hermione no pensó en reclamar la autoría y dejó que los gemelos vivieran su primer momento de gloria en vez de castigos de su madre, y el mismo sultán ofreció asistir a la boda de su hija para bendecir ese matrimonio como pago por haber librado sus tierras de la amenaza de cuarenta hombres del assassin Voldemort._

_El día de la boda, y ya con la pareja en el festín, se presentó un anciano que vestía ropajes de un rico viajero de las tierras exploradas por Marco Polo, diciendo que era un mago de las arenas, y traía consigo algunas joyas para la joven pareja como obsequio. Las joyas fueron depositadas en una fuente y el anciano fue invitado a quedarse en el festín._

_Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima al extraño y observo el tatuaje de calavera cuando una de las criadas le ofreció vino. Debía pensar rápido, ya que no sabía si Voldemort venía a matar a Ron o al sultán. Con ese hombre nunca se sabía, así que se paró frente a la pareja y ofreció bailar para ellos en honor a su enlace._

_Luego, le pidió al sultán su cimitarra enjoyada, prometiéndole por Alá que se la regresaría en cuanto terminara su baile. Su madre le había enseñado a bailar, tanto como le había enseñado a coser, así que era muy buena en su baile._

_Las miradas la seguían, a ella y la cimitarra del sultán, no perdiéndose ni uno solo de sus pasos, sobre todo cuando empezó a dar giros cada vez más rápido, haciendo que su largo cabello se viera salvaje y entonces... una cabeza se separó de su cuerpo y tiño de rojo la hoja de la cimitarra._

_La cabeza del anciano rodó hasta los pies de Hermione, quien la miró con desprecio. Los guardias del sultán rápidamente quisieron apresar a la joven, pero el sultán mismo lo impidió—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Habla mujer—._

_—Mi señor, yo solo sé que he salvado una vida, no sé si sea la de su excelencia o la de mi mejor amigo, pero este hombre es Voldemort. Vi su tatuaje cuando una de las criadas le servía vino—Dijo Hermione, señalando con la cimitarra al hombre descabezado._

_Los guardias entonces revisaron el brazo izquierdo del hombre y, efectivamente, encontraron el tatuaje de calavera, excepto que él de este hombre tenía una serpiente a manera de lengua saliendo de la descarnada boca. Voldemort había encontrado su fin a manos de una costurera._

_El sultán ordenó que se llevaran el cadáver mientras Hermione se disculpaba por manchar su cimitarra al sultán, el regente la paró en seco—No te disculpes querida, has puesto fin al reino de terror de un assassin más maligno que un djinn. Me sentiría honrado si aceptas mi cimitarra como agradecimiento y mis bendiciones para cuando contraigas nupcias con el joven al que no dejas de ver de reojo—._

_Hermione se sonrojo pero asintió tímidamente al sultán. El sultán se paró de su asiento, agradeció a la familia por su hospitalidad y antes de salir, le murmuró al joven Ron, solo para sus oídos—Yo que usted, joven, no dejaría ir a una jovencita como ella—Y partió rumbo a palacio._

_Como era natural, Ron fue a la casa de la Hermione al día siguiente, pidiéndole a los padres de esta, que le permitieran desposarla._

_Su boda fue fastuosa y con el tesoro de la cueva, se encargaron de ayudar a todo necesitado del reino y los reinos vecinos, convirtiendo a la región en una tierra rica y fértil, de la que hablarían durante siglos después de que ellos hubieran partido con el altísimo._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

—¿Sin más lo decapitó? ¿Una mujer? —Pregunto Severus a Harry.

—Sí, así sin más—.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Ella era una costurera, muy lista y todo, pero una cimitarra es difícil de manejar y más para decapitar—.

Harry rió—Es la misma pregunta que le hice a quién me contó esta versión, pero su respuesta fue excelente—.

—¿Y cuál fue esa respuesta? —.

—Su madre le enseñó a coser y bailar, pero su padre le enseñó como cortar otra cabeza de los hombres si intentaban profanarla—.

—Oh—Dijo Severus, incómodo de repente—Entiendo—.

—Una cabeza, es simplemente otra "cabeza" diferente a la que ella había aprendido a cortar—Dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Me gustaría ver un baile como el de Hermione. Excepto por lo de la decapitación—.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar la habitación y los pájaros trinaban—Es una lástima—Dijo Harry con un suspiro—Se bailar muy bien, Apep me enseño luego de que nos conocimos—Harry miró al vacío, lejano en sus pensamientos—Bueno mi señor, estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino—.

Severus pateó la voz que decía _"córtale la cabeza y terminemos con esto"_ antes de decir—Supongo que no haría daño una noche más. Solo si prometes bailar para mí—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señor—.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** En el libro de Las Mil Y Una Noches, hay muchas menciones de Alá, el altísimo y otras palabras y nombres como Salomón. Así que si alguien es de religión musulmana, no intento hacer mal uso del nombre de Alá ni ninguno otro, sino que al ser un escrito de ficción inspirado en ese libro, es natural que entren esos nombres, así que espero no ofenderte, tu lector de esa religión. Esto también va para aquellos practicantes de alguna religión de la que haya echado mano en algún escrito pasado y futuro. No es mi intención ofender tus creencias y respeto profundamente la fe de cada persona, sea el islam, el judaísmo, budismo o incluso los jedis y pastafarios (si, el jedi es una religión).


	4. Riddle entra en escena

**03.- Riddle entra en escena**

* * *

Harry, luego de dormir casi toda la mañana, ocupo el resto del día en conseguir sus cosas para su demostración ante su esposo. Pidió a sus padres que le trajeran el artefacto que habían traído conseguido desde Bretaña, así como su ropa especial y la henna.

Apep estuvo toda la tarde revisando los movimientos de su humano, corrigiéndolo cuando se equivocaba, pero en general, la serpiente estaba bastante segura de que su humano iba a hipnotizar al otro humano.

Así que luego de un día ocupado, asistiendo a otra junta inútil y en general, revisando solo las propuestas de su consejo, de las cuales, más de la mitad eran de Filch y Severus se dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a rechazar sus propuestas, llegó la noche y con ello, otra velada en compañía de su esposo.

Severus no estaba muy seguro de por qué le había permitido vivir más allá de la primera noche. No es que llevara muchos días como su esposo. sin contar la boda, ese sería el segundo día de matrimonio y solo había perdonado su vida porque estaba contándole una historia fascinante, pero este día era distinto.

Ese día, además de la historia, Harry bailaría para él.

Tomando esto en cuenta, no fue una sorpresa que Harry estuviera ataviado así, pero fue bastante impresionante para Severus.

Harry se había vestido con unos pantalones holgados de seda verde oscuro decorados con cuentas de colores en varios patrones complicados, una camisa abierta holgada que mostraba su vientre y pecho y brazos, mientras su piel estaba decorada con motivos de serpientes en las piernas y brazos, pareciendo abrazar el cuerpo del joven. El cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre pero de alguna forma, se veía más lustroso al grado de imitar a la perfección el color del ala de los cuervos y para rematar, sus ojos estaban enmarcados con una línea de kohl y hacía que fuera imposible no ver esas esmeraldas.

El detalle más impresionante, sin embargo, era el arete que decoraba la nariz del joven, y que iba hacia un arete en la oreja del joven, del lado izquierdo. Severus había leído una vez sobre ellos y le impresionaba que Harry se hubiera ataviado con uno en esta ocasión.

—Severus, espero hayas cenado antes de venir—Severus asintió—Bien, entonces déjame poner la música—.

Severus esperaba ver a algún músico salir de detrás de las cortinas pero en su lugar, Harry estaba dándole vueltas a un artefacto extraño con una cosa como cono. Cuando acabo de girar la manivela del artefacto, puso un cilindro en él y empezó a escucharse como si hubiera una banda en la habitación.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Pregunto el sultán asombrado.

—¿Eso? Se llama fonógrafo. Mis padres lo trajeron desde nuestra tierra, pero luego te contare esa historia. Le prometí un baile al sultán—Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.

Severus sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, mirando hacia Harry que estaba frente a él, deslizando sus pies en patrones extraños, deslizando cada pie y pierna con gracia, como si fuera un ave a punto de volar.

Pero se equivocó de animal. Harry no era un ave en vuelo sino una serpiente hipnotizándolo.

Harry había sacado de algún lado, una tela vaporosa que acentuaba los movimientos y lo hacían ver aún más grácil. Sus caderas parecían moverse con una rapidez impresionante, como el ataque de una cobra y sus movimientos ondulantes hacían imposible quitarle la mirada.

En un momento dado, Harry se arqueo de forma que parecía romperse la espalda, pero con una lentitud pasmosa, fue levantando su espalda mientras movía sus manos y muñecas como si no tuvieran huesos. Y sus ojos, sus ojos refulgían con fuego en el interior, haciendo que Severus quisiera quemarse dentro de ellos.

Cuando Severus pensó que aquella extraña tortura estaba por acabar, Harry cayó de rodillas y la música pareció apagarse por un segundo antes de que sonara una melodía rítmica de tambores y Harry empezara a levantar la cadera al ritmo. ¡Oh por Alá! El joven parecía estar montando a un hombre invisible por la manera en que gesticulaba.

Si no fuera por sus manos moviéndose, Severus pensaría que Harry lo estaba invitando a ponerse debajo suyo y reclamarlo, porque esas caderas invitantes eran casi imposibles de ignorar.

Finalmente, Harry se levantó y continuo sus movimientos serpenteantes, y terminó su baile con una inclinación hacia él.

Severus solo pudo aplaudir al joven que estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Eso fue lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Harry—.

—Gracias mi señor—.

—Por favor, Severus, llámame Severus—El joven sonrió y se acercó a la mesa donde los sirvientes ponían la comida y bebida para ellos, y tomo casi toda la jarra de jugo de granada.

Severus no sabría muy bien si fue el baile excitante o la belleza de su esposo, o quizás lo invitadores que eran esos labios enrojecidos por el jugo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus labios estaban reclamando los de su esposo. Sabían tan dulces como aquella fruta de la que había bebido el néctar y mucho más.

Severus no había tocado una mujer después de su esposa, incluso se negó a tocar a su harem desde que subió al poder, dejando toda su fidelidad a su esposa, y desde la muerte de ella, se había negado a tocar a sus esposas antes de ejecutarlas, no pudiendo poner su cuerpo y alma para corromper la pureza de ellas, pero con Harry fue como si un dique hubiera roto.

Desde que empezó el baile, su zib* se había puesto duro y su voluntad se había convertido en una débil hoja arrastrada por el viento, y el viento soplaba en dirección al joven. Severus movió sus atenciones al resto del cuerpo del joven y su nariz pudo oler el más exquisito aroma que hubiera podido conocer.

El aroma del joven era fresco, puro, y excitante, como rosas y ámbar, mirra, hierbas de tierras lejanas, y maderas orientales. Su joven esposo olía a un mundo de posibilidades excitantes y ahora estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo besaba por toda esa sedosa piel.

—Severus…—Harry jadeo el nombre de su esposo cuando éste capturó uno de sus pezones y sintió como era llevado hacia el lecho matrimonial y era tendido en él, mientras Severus lo cubría. Apep se había ido de ahí en cuanto olió las feromonas saliendo a raudales del sultán.

Una vez cometió el error de espiar a los padres de su humano y no quería repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias.

Ignorante de que el reptil estaba en rumbo desconocido, los dos hombres continuaron en sus afectos y pronto, la ropa fue retirada de ambos cuerpos, dejando a Severus en su palidez y al joven bronceado debajo suyo, con aquellos dibujos de serpientes moviéndose con sus músculos al arquearse ante su toque. Una forma diferente de baile, y mucho más íntima.

Harry sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado. No es que nunca hubiera besado porque lo había hecho, pero el beso de su esposo encendió algo dentro suyo, algo hambriento y salvaje que reclamaba ser consumido, poseído… quería que Severus estuviera dentro de él, con ansias.

Y Severus quería poseer a Harry, todo su cuerpo clamaba por ese hecho y lo estaba manifestando en forma de besos, chupeteos y manos que magullaban la sensibilizada carne del joven. Harry jadeo nuevamente cuando sintió que las manos de su esposo estaban tocando la carne de su parte trasera, y luego nada.

Severus se separó del joven, pero no por mucho, yendo a localizar el frasco de aceite perfumado que Harry usaba para su piel, y que Severus había notado, siempre estaba cerca de la cama, lo tomo en sus manos y lo llevo a la cama. Tomo un poco en sus manos, moviendo la mano aceitada hacia la entrada del joven y la otra retomando sus actividades previas de magullar al joven donde pudiera.

Un dedo aceitado logro abrirse paso y Severus reclamo los labios del joven nuevamente, para distraerlo de la intrusión. Luego, volteo al joven boca abajo y volvió a insertar el dedo explorador, junto con otro más, besando la espalda de su esposo mientras este gemía y se arqueaba de forma que sus dedos se enterraban aún más profundo dentro suyo.

Para el tercer dedo, Harry ya no hablaba sino incoherencias y la erección de Severus estaba tan dura que podría haber tallado diamantes, así que saco sus dedos de aquella cavidad y alcanzando de nuevo el aceite, unto una generosa cantidad en su zib y lo alineó con la entrada de su amante.

Fue algo distinto a lo que esperaba, mucho más apretado y caliente que cuando hacía el amor con su esposa y mucho, mucho más intenso también. La forma en que Harry gemía ante la intrusión y movía sus manos para alcanzar una de las suyas.

Severus complació al joven y entrelazo una de sus manos con la de él y empezó a moverse rítmicamente, aunque la música hace rato que se había apagado del extraño artilugio. Ambos hombros se movían como serpientes retorciéndose una contra la otra y Harry estaba amando cada minuto de esto, sintiendo a su esposo moverse en su interior.

Cuando el clímax llegó a ambos, la cálida semilla de Severus se sintió como si miles de estrellas llenaran el alma de Harry y supo porque el djinn le había mostrado aquella visión. Severus sería el padre de aquellos hermosos niños. En ese instante en que estuvo conectado a su esposo en cuerpo y alma, juro a sus dioses y los de las tierras de arena, que no descansaría hasta haber curado a su esposo del mal infligido en su corazón.

Minutos después, cuando el temblor de su cuerpo había pasado, Severus se separó de su esposo y se recostó a un lado, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. El joven estaba bostezando a su costado y había buscado su calor, acurrucándose contra su piel desnuda y él solo atinó a pasarle el brazo encima, pero eso parecía ser suficiente.

Habían consumado su matrimonio. Eso es lo único cierto que sabía Severus en esos momentos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no lo sabía. Solo fue que Harry se veía… apetecible. No había una mejor palabra para describirlo mientras bailaba. Quizás excitante, sensual…

Todo se conjugo para que ellos se encontraran esa noche y lo peor del caso es que no se arrepentía, no en el nivel que esperaba sentir culpa.

Cuando el joven se quedó dormido, Severus retiro con cuidado el arete de su nariz, ya que no tenía caso que lo usara de nuevo, ya no más. Recordaba de aquel libro que las mujeres de la India lo usaban en su noche de bodas para representar su virginidad y como se habían guardado para su esposo. Si el joven quería usar un arete, él le daría uno más hermoso que lo representara.

Severus se durmió pensando que iba a hacer a continuación, ya que la idea de cortarle la cabeza luego de quitarle su pureza se le antojaba casi sádica y la voz que lo instaba a hacer esas atrocidades, estaba susurrando cada vez más bajo.

* * *

Resultó que no tuvo necesidad de decidir nada al día siguiente, ya que su medio hermano se estaba presentando en palacio, solicitando una audiencia con él y su nuevo "cónyuge". Eso era extraño, por decir lo menos, ya que Tom jamás había asistido a ninguna de sus bodas, ni siquiera a la primera, así que Severus estaba en alerta.

Había dejado a Harry dormido y se había vestido con prisa en un intento de verse normal, pero no había notado los rasguños de su esposo en su cuello, espalda y brazos, que evidenciaban las actividades en las que estuvieron inmersos.

El consejo no dijo nada, pero todos sabían que había sucedió la noche anterior, aunque no a todos les agrado saberlo. Albus y Arthur estaban esperanzados y Filch molesto.

Severus dio la orden de que dejaran entrar a Tom y su comitiva. Entre más pronto se deshiciera de él, más pronto podría volver a sus habitaciones y hablar con Harry.

Tom entró con dos hombres detrás suyo, su guardia real. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, dos esclavos que su padre Tobías le había regalado a Tom. Tom esperaba ver a Severus "soltero" de nuevo, y la cabeza de su "esposo" en una bandeja, así que para Tom fue un shock ver esos rasguños, y más cuando era evidente que Severus no se había dado cuenta que los tenía.

—Hermano—.

—Thomas—Dijo Severus fríamente.

—Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está tu cónyuge? He venido desde mi hogar a conocer a tu nueva "adquisición"—.

—Entonces estará muy decepcionado de saber que mi esposo, el sultán y su señor, no me considera una adquisición sino su consorte real y compañero de vida—Dijo la voz de Harry detrás de Tom. Tom abrió la boca anonadado: el joven era más hermoso que cualquier hombre o mujer que hubiera visto antes.

El joven estaba vestido con lo que solo podía ser seda de damasco purpura muy costosa y cubierto con joyas de la India, hechas de oro, diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y perlas. Un arete sencillo decoraba su nariz y le daba una apariencia aún más sensual y hermosa. El cabello había sido trenzado y decorado con hilos de plata y se veía de la realeza. Pero por lo que le habían dicho sus informantes, el joven era un simple artista errante.

Como fuera, el joven fue hasta su esposo y le hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse a su lado. Severus estaba ligeramente orgulloso de que el joven hubiera dejado sin palabras a su hermano. Harry tomó su lugar al lado del sultán y espero.

Tom se tuvo que reponer rápidamente y planear algo diferente a solo reclamar su lugar en el trono al ver que su unión número 13 había perdido la cabeza. Este joven parecía haber lanzado algún tipo de hechizo en su hermano si es que seguía con vida, y era evidente que habían consumado su matrimonio, cosa que según sus espías no había sucedido con sus anteriores esposas.

—Mil disculpas su alteza—Harry volteó a ver a su esposo y este asintió en su dirección, dándole permiso tácito de disculparle.

—Tiene mi perdón señor Riddle. Ahora, ¿Qué motivo lo trae ante la presencia de nuestro señor? —.

Tom apretó la mandíbula. ¡Este mocoso se atrevía a señalar su jerarquía contra la de Severus! tenía ganas de decapitarlo el mismo, hasta que alzó la mirada y observó a la hermosa y altiva criatura frente a él. Severus había elegido bien esta ocasión, el joven era hermoso y peligroso de alguna forma, y fue confirmado cuando una cobra real salió de algún rincón y reptó hasta sus hombros, sibilando en su dirección y la de Severus.

Harry se acercó a su esposo y le murmuró algo, luego de eso, la mano de Severus acarició debajo de la boca a la mortal serpiente como si fuera una mascota. ¿Acaso el joven era un djinn o un malak? Porque solo así podía explicarse esa belleza y control sobre una bestia tan mortal como aquella. Y aunado a todo eso, el joven exudaba poder crudo.

Remus Lupin se veía nervioso y eso es porque sabía que el joven al lado del sultán no era normal, podía sentirlo en su piel. La madre de Remus había sido una bruja que tuvo tratos con djinns y recordaba que su madre tenía esa misma aura que este joven. Lo malo de los tratos con los djinns es que a menos que el joven dijera sobre el mismo, nadie que intuyera su trato podía hablar de ello con nadie más que el amo del djinn.

Sirius en cambio, observó con ojos críticos al chico. Era francamente más hermoso que Bellatrix y se veía mucho más centrado en su mente que ella. Intentar llegar a este joven sería mucho más difícil que con Bella, y él tenía que advertir a Riddle de que no intentara nada extraño con el joven. Era evidente que esa cobra no estaba ahí por adorno.

—Mi joven señor—Empezó Riddle y Harry asintió en reconocimiento—Mi sultán—Riddle casi quería morderse la lengua al decir esto—He venido a recordarle a su majestad sobre los ritos luego de una boda. Y la presentación de su cónyuge a su familia y sus padres—.

Severus casi quería golpearse contra la pared, pero lo que decía su infame hermano era cierto. Se esperaba que luego de la boda, hubiera viajado con Harry hasta la tumba de sus padres y hubiera presentado a su nuevo esposo ante la tumba de ellos y sus nuevos suegros. Dado que Severus había aceptado la relación de Riddle con él como hermanos (en un intento de reconciliación que falló cuando se enteró de la traición de su esposa), Riddle ahora era parte de la familia real.

—He de decir hermano, que tienes razón y no estoy eludiendo mis responsabilidades sino que el tiempo no ha sido propicio, pero supongo que… consejero Filch ¿Hay manera de hacer un viaje de un mes hasta la tumba de mis padres? —.

Filch desenrollo varios pergaminos antes de asentir en su dirección—Si deja a un representante de su confianza o dos, el consejo podría hacerse cargo de las minutas en su ausencia—.

—Bien, entonces, Albus, Arthur, ustedes se quedarán a cargo. Su primera orden es que organicen mi viaje y alisten a mis suegros para el mismo—Los aludidos asintieron y Filch hizo una mueca, pero asintió también y el resto del consejo se movilizó a cumplir la orden.

—Mi señor—Empezó Harry—¿Podría ser yo quién les de la noticia a mis padres? Aún no están acostumbrados a las cosas de palacio—.

—Está bien, Harry. Ve con tus padres y notifícales de nuestro viaje hacia el oasis de los Prince—Harry se levantó, hizo una reverencia hacia su esposo y Apep alcanzó a sisearles amenazadoramente a los tres hombres frente al esposo de su humano.

Los tres hombres se hicieron hacia atrás cuando el joven pasó, pero Riddle tuvo el descaro de observarlo y pudo ver el desprecio en aquellos hermosos ojos, dirigido por completo hacia él. Tom se propuso conquistar al cónyuge de su hermano. Pero a este procuraría mantenerlo vivo.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver el interés de su amo hacia el consorte real y Remus hizo eco de la acción. Severus sabía que su hermano ya estaba haciendo planes para Harry, pero por Alá que a este joven no lo tendría.

—Bien, me retiro hermano mío. Envíame un emisario o una paloma con la fecha de nuestro viaje hacia el oasis, procuraré estar listo—Riddle omitió la reverencia y salió seguido de su escolta.

Severus respiro tranquilo en cuanto se fue y decidió ir a ver a un viejo amigo. Tenía que buscar algo especial para Harry.

* * *

—Mamá, creo que este viaje es una trampa—Le dijo Harry a su madre en cuanto estuvo en la habitación de sus padres—Ese hombre es horrendo—.

—Te creo hijo, pero no puedes estar seguro de que clase de trampa está planeando ¿Piensa asesinar al sultán? ¿O a ti? ¿Planea iniciar una guerra? Entiende hijo, no puedes entrar a esta guerra sin un plan—.

James ya había renunciado a hacer entender a su hijo y que huyeran, así que ahora se encontraba como, quien lo diría, el suegro del sultán y por lo que había visto esa mañana, el matrimonio ahora era tan legal como el suyo con Lily, así que nada menos que la muerte los separaría a ojos de la ley de los hombres.

Estaba de acuerdo con Lily y Harry. La presencia del medio hermano incómodo solo anunciaba problemas y no veía muchas formas de evitarlo excepto tener un ejército propio… un ejército tan grande como su comunidad.

—¿Qué opinan de invitar al resto de nuestra "familia" a ir a presentar los respetos a los difuntos sultanes? —Dijo James, interrumpiendo la lluvia de ideas de su familia.

—¿El resto de nuestra familia? —Preguntó Lily, sin saber a qué se refería James, ya que Petunia estaba hasta Bretaña y dudaba que los ayudara en nada, no después de que por su culpa tuvieron que huir de la isla.

—Me refiero al señor Hafid, nuestro líder en la caravana, al señor Qing… ¿Entienden? —.

Harry sonrió como mil soles cuando entendió lo que decía su padre—Eres un genio papá. Con la caravana a nuestro lado, nadie se atreverá a acercarse por que serán demasiados para un ejército—.

Lily besó a su esposo—Me encanta cuando usas esa cabeza tuya—.

—Oh por los dioses, búsquense un cuarto—.

—Sucede, hijo mío, que tu estas invadiendo el nuestro, así que te recomiendo que salgas de aquí y envíes una misiva a Hafid, notificándole que la caravana tendrá que moverse con nosotros—Esperó James mientras su esposa le sonreía juguetonamente.

—Bien, me voy, se cuándo no soy bienvenido. Vámonos Apep—.

La serpiente, que había estado enroscada en el alfeizar de la ventana, repto hasta quedar al lado de su humano y lo siguió hacia afuera de la habitación. Los Potter tenían algo que hacer antes de escabullirse a la caravana para hablar con su líder.

* * *

Harry entró hasta la noche a la habitación que compartía con Severus, consciente del peso de las miradas de los habitantes de palacio sobre él. Más de una de las doncellas del Harem lo miro con algo de curiosidad, y ese tipo extraño que siempre estaba rumiando cosas al lado de Severus y lo que él creía era su consejo, lo miro con franco desprecio, pero Harry sencillamente lo ignoro y Apep le siseo bastante.

El resto del día, luego de ese encuentro con Riddle y su posterior visita a sus padres, así como el envío de una paloma a la caravana, lo paso explorando el palacio. Hasta ahora, había encontrado el aviario, un jardín interior con árboles frutales, el jardín donde durmió con sus padres hace un par de días, la plaza de entrenamiento de la guardia donde saludo a Ron y conoció a sus hermanos. ¿Quién podía imaginar que efectivamente, Ron tenía dos hermanos gemelos peores que un djinn? Los gemelos Fred y George estaban dentro de los espías reales.

Le dijeron que tenían otros 3 hermanos mayores varones y una hermana menor llamada Ginevra. Por cosas como esta, es que Harry se preguntaba sobre que lo poseía cuando contaba historias.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Harry encontró un último jardín, al cual no podía entrar. Veía desde la puerta tapiada, entre las ranuras, algo como una fuente y mucha hierba y cosas secas. Al fondo algo como un arroyo y una serie de techos de mármol con columnas, llenas de enredaderas secas.

Para la mala suerte de Harry, su estómago retumbo en ese momento y decidió que exploraría ese lugar al día siguiente, si es que aún conservaba su linda cabeza. Aunque confiaba en que gracias al viaje, no moriría, al menos hasta regresar del oasis.

Harry estaba empezando a cenar cuando entro Severus. Harry aún estaba ataviado con las joyas y el traje de damasco purpura y le hizo una reverencia a su esposo, antes de que este le hiciera un gesto de que no era necesario.

—Veo que ya estas cenando ¿Te importa si te acompaño? —.

—En lo absoluto Severus—.

Severus se sentó al lado de su esposo y observo al chico comer con gusto. Se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre quien resulto ser su esposo. Podía hablar con los animales, lo que lo convertía en un mago al poseer dicho talento. Luego estaba su habilidad al bailar que no era exactamente natural. Su belleza era de una cualidad sobrenatural, y la noche anterior… fue como si hubiera entrado en el paraíso.

Ambos hombres estaban muy silenciosos y Harry tenía que pedirle a Severus que aceptara a la caravana como familia, ya que según las costumbres de los errantes, una vez dentro de la caravana, eras familia. Eso hacía a Severus un errante por matrimonio.

—Por cierto, gracias por tu actuación en la mañana. Riddle está acostumbrado a aparecer de improviso y normalmente me hace enojar. Esta vez se vio forzado a conservar el protocolo—.

—Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda—Dijo Harry sonrojándose y pensando que ahora era un buen momento para la petición—¿Severus? ¿Te molestaría mucho si lleváramos a la caravana con nosotros? —.

—¿La caravana? ¿Te refieres al resto de artistas errantes? Pensé que ya se habrían ido—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Siguen aquí, pero papá me hizo ver que si el viaje es para la familia, resulta que la caravana es NUESTRA familia. Y ahora es tuya también—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —.

—Bueno, así como soy parte de la familia real ahora, la caravana toma bajo su ala a los cónyuges de los artistas, así que eres un hijo de la caravana ahora. Si vamos a ese viaje, ellos querrán acompañarnos—.

Severus contemplo eso. Por un lado, sería muy complicado viajar con tanta gente y por el otro, sospechaba que Riddle planearía algo para derrocarlo, matarlo o intentar seducir a Harry. Esa mirada dedicada a su esposo no le gusto para nada. Si no hubiera sido por el desprecio claro de Harry hacia Riddle, hubiera estado enfermo de celos.

—Harry, sería muy complicado alimentarlos a todos…—Empezó Severus.

—Pero ellos no te pedirían nada, la comunidad es autosuficiente. Cazan, recolectan y comercian sus servicios. Nunca hemos tenido que depender de nadie para sobrevivir, excepto los aldeanos y demás que ven nuestros espectáculos o compran los productos—.

Los ojos brillantes de Harry y esa sonrisa, doblegaron la voluntad del sultán—Está bien, pero tendrán que arreglárselas solos—.

—¡Gracias Sev! —Dijo Harry lanzándose a sus brazos y besando a Severus en el proceso.

Severus disfruto la caricia y cuando se separó de Harry simplemente le dijo—Solo puedes decirme Sev dentro de la habitación ¿De acuerdo? —Harry asintió sin salirse del abrazo—Segundo, aún me debes una historia. Cómo conociste a tu serpiente mascota, si mal no recuerdo—Harry asintió de nuevo—Pero no hoy, hoy creo que quiero repetir lo de anoche—Harry se sonrojo pero asintió tímidamente.

—Yo… yo también. Me gustaría repetir… Severus—.

—Primero termina de cenar, mocoso lujurioso—Severus le dijo juguetonamente a Harry quien volvió a su cojín y continúo cenando—Por cierto ¿Cuántos viven en la caravana? —.

—Pocos en realidad, sólo alrededor de 4 mil almas—.

Severus necesito su autocontrol para no dejar caer su vaso de té ¡4 mil personas! Acababa de hacerse "familiar" de 4 mil personas. Fue tal la sorpresa que casi se olvida del regalo de Harry, pero el peso en su bolsillo le recordó su existencia.

—Por cierto, te traje esto—Severus deslizó la caja de madera y ámbar, ricamente decorada. Harry dejó su plato y abrió la hermosa caja, para sacar un hermoso arete de nariz en plata y oro, con una media luna y una estrella. La luna iba en la oreja y la estrella con el aro en la nariz.

—Es… hermoso ¿Por qué me das esto? —.

—Porque, esposo mío, se el significado de ese tipo de joya en particular—Harry se sonrojo—Se que tu baile era tu forma de presentarte ante tu esposo y yo reclame tu pureza, de forma que ahora eres mío, en cuerpo y alma. Así como sé, que nadie además de mí o tus padres, puede regalarte otra joya para tu hermosa nariz—.

—Yo solo… quería… si iba a morir... quería intentar... seducirte—Severus calló con un dedo al joven.

—Vivirás Harry. No sé cuánto tiempo, pero vivirás más de un día, y quizás más de un mes. No puedo prometerte que no siento la necesidad de cortar tu cabeza, ya que dentro mío, siento que no puedo confiar en nadie por completo, pero por el momento, me encuentro intrigado por ti. Mientras siga intrigado, seguirás viviendo—Harry asintió.

—¿Seguiré en tu cama? —Harry se sonrojo pero no quito su mirada de Severus.

Severus tomó la joya y se la puso a Harry. Era casi imposible, pero el joven se veía aún más hermoso que antes—Me molestaría si no fuera así—.

Severus tomó aquellos labios y beso con pasión al joven, quien gimió ante el fuego que ardía en el interior de su esposo. Apep olió las feromonas y salió disparado hacia los jardines para cazar algunas ranas y lagartijas en lo que los humanos se apareaban.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** *Zib: pene según el libro.


	5. Las sombras del desierto

**04.- Las sombras del desierto**

* * *

Harry y Severus iban montados en camellos, resguardados por un séquito de guardias reales, incluyendo a sus padres. Por orden expresa de Severus, se les había provisto de un guardarropa entero para que se vieran más "reales". La verdad de las cosas, es que Harry veía que sus padres lucían bastante bien en sus ropajes caros y eso le causaba alguna clase de sensación extraña, que no sabía bien que era, pero decidió ignorarla en favor de llevar sus actividades lo más normales posibles.

Detrás de su comitiva, estaba la comitiva del príncipe Riddle, iba flanqueado por los dos guardaespaldas que ya había visto y a los que Severus identificó como Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Los informantes de Severus dijeron que Sirius Black era un allegado antiguo de los difuntos Thomas y Merope Riddle, mientras Lupin había sufrido una afección de niño que los Riddle ayudaron a combatir. Eso indicaba que protegían al "vástago" de los Riddle por honor a los difuntos.

Sin embargo, Harry podía decir que había algo raro en esos dos, al igual que había algo raro en Filch (Severus había identificado así al hombre siniestro de su consejo) quién siempre parecía estar esperando ver su cabeza lejos de su cuerpo. Era tenebroso, en serio.

Como fuera, llevaban apenas un par de días de viaje y Harry rememoraba cuando Riddle llegó con sus guardias, apenas unos 200 contra los 4000 habitantes de la caravana más los guardias reales, incluyendo un par de doncellas que Harry escogió personalmente como su ayuda. ¿Cómo iba a saber que entre las doncellas de palacio, efectivamente existía una Hermione y esta era amiga de la infancia de Ron Weasley?

Riddle prefería hacer su campamento a unos metros de la tienda del sultán pero la caravana había colocado sus tiendas alrededor de ambos campamentos, de forma tal, que era imposible salir de ahí sin que al menos un centenar de personas estuvieran listas y alertas para defenderse. No en balde, tenían muchos artilugios de tierras lejanas y no todos eran mero entretenimiento. Las pistolas y rifles traídos de América habían sido una valiosa adquisición, tanto como los cartuchos de dinamita que se guardaban celosamente en una vasija de barro y mantenida fresca.

Los niños de la caravana, habían decidido esa noche que querían que Harry contará una historia, y Severus se vio arrastrado por la algarabía de los infantes, y colocado en un tapete de los muchos alrededor de la fogata de la caravana.

El líder, un tal Aslan Hafid (Severus rio internamente por el significado, ya que el hombre ciertamente parecía un león envejecido y protector de su "religión" o mejor dicho, familia, reconociéndolo también como el hombre que trajo a Harry el día de su boda), había invitado a los demás ancianos y personajes ilustres de su caravana y colocó a Severus al centro mientras Harry se colocaba cerca de la fogata, su figura recortando una sombra contra las llamas.

—¿Qué historia les gustaría niños? ¿Aventuras? ¿Amor? ¿Magia? ¿Terror? —Harry le sonreía a los niños mientras estos gritaban varias cosas—¿Qué tal una historia del desierto? ¿De las sombras que lo habitan? —Los niños asintieron mientras Harry quitaba a Apep de sus hombros y la serpiente se enroscó a los pies de Severus, atenta a las palabras de su amo—Pues bien, esta historia comienza en una fría noche del desierto. Solo quienes viven en la arena, saben que la luna no comparte la idea del sol, y las arenas del desierto son gélidas...—.

_En una de esas gélidas noches, un viajero, de aquellos hombres que buscan las aventuras como otros hombres el oro, las mujeres, el vino u otros placeres, se encontró separado de su caravana cuando iba rumbo a Beirut. Sus compañeros le habían advertido que no se separará en las noches, ya que además de los escorpiones y las serpientes, en el desierto se ocultaban más cosas que las del reino mortal._

_Los djinn solo eran un fragmento de esas criaturas, los ifrits (la variante más malévola y malvada de los djinn), los ghouls* y sobre todo, las almas de los viajeros que se quedaban varadas en las arenas del desierto, eran el grueso de la población sobrenatural a temer._

_Pero el viajero no tenía miedo del reino oculto, ya que había viajado y aprendido que la magia estaba en la mente. Trucos y sombras que su imaginación le hacía creer que eran reales._

_Mientras intentaba localizar a su caravana, pensaba en esto, ya que la noche en el desierto no tenía sombras, más allá de la suya y su camello. La quietud era subyugante y el viajero se encontró con la belleza de la noche y dejó que la luna fuera su guía, lo que le trajo algo de paz en esos momentos._

_Cosa muy diferente fue la mañana siguiente, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un paraje completamente solitario, en todo sentido. El silencio era sobrecogedor , no había ni siquiera un cactus, o al menos un insecto o serpiente. El hombre estaba completamente solo y el sol cada vez se acercaba más a su cenit._

_El viajero sabía que el desierto era como el mar, si pierdes de vista la costa, estas a la deriva. Los viajeros siempre cargaban una brújula para guiarse, justo como los marineros, pero este hombre se había confiado demasiado y había abandonado esa importante herramienta en la mochila que llevaban en la caravana._

_Así que estaba a la deriva en un mar de arena._

_Camino durante todo el día y antes de que cayera el sol, ya se había bebido una cuarta parte del agua y comida que llevaba y había dado con sus propias huellas. El hombre no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el mismo sitio donde sus huellas se volvieron a cruzar, y esperar._

_El viajero, cansado, hambriento, sediento y con mucho sueño, estaba en ese estado en que la mente aún no está dormida, pero tampoco despierta. Un momento donde la parte consciente de nosotros, se desprende y cede terreno a la imaginación. O eso creyó el hombre cuando a la lejanía, veía un viajero, igual que él, acercarse jalando a su camello de las riendas._

_—Salam Alaikum—Dijo el viajero, completamente vestido de blanco y con un camello cargado de fardos que se veían al límite de su capacidad._

_—Alaikum Salam—Contestó nuestro viajero._

_—Vengo de las lejanas tierras de Marruecos y vengo buscando la ciudad de Estambul, pero me aleje de mi caravana y me encuentro perdido en estas tierras ¿No tendrías algo de agua que compartirle a este pobre errante? —._

_El viajero, que era una buena persona, no pudo no ayudar al viajero y le cedió una parte de su agua y algo de su comida. El otro viajero estaba de mejor semblante._

_—Que Alá te otorgue sus favores, pero mientras eso sucede, permíteme recompensar tu bondad—El hombre de blanco se paró de la arena donde había decidido descansar y tomó un pequeño fardo de su carga—Te dejo uno de mis mejores productos. No lo abras hasta que sea necesario—Dijo el extraño y le paso el fardo al viajero._

_—¿Qué es? —._

_—Magia. Te ayudará en un momento de mucha necesidad—Dijo el misterioso hombre y nuestro viajero se encogió de hombros y aceptó el presente._

_Ambos hombres durmieron acurrucados a sus camellos y al día siguiente, antes de que rompiera el amanecer, el extraño se despidió del viajero y ambos separaron sus caminos._

_Por segundo día, el viajero no encontró el rumbo, pero a cambio, Alá le sonrió un poco y encontró una palmera bajo la cual guarecerse, cargada de dátiles. El hombre cosecho cuantos pudo y alimento con varios a su camello. Escarbo alrededor de las raíces y encontró agua y lleno sus odres, dándole también de beber a su camello._

_Por fin, luego de dos noches en el frío, nuestro viajero pudo encender una fogata con las hojas secas de la palmera, y tanto él como su camello, se acurrucaron cerca del fuego, cuando en la lejanía se recortó una figura, alumbrada por la luz de la luna._

_—Salam Alaikum—Dijo la figura, que resultó ser una mujer cubierta desde los pies hasta la cabeza con telas de color negro, y un velo le cubría la mitad del rostro, solo dejando ver unos ojos muy expresivos, mientras jalaba un camello cubierto con fardos de donde salían hierbas secas de varios tipos y botellas con tapones de cerámica._

_—Alaikum Salam—Contestó nuestro viajero._

_—Mi queridísimo hermano (ya que todos somos hijos de Alá), ¿No le compartirías a esta pobre curandera algo de agua y comida? —._

_El joven, que estaba muy feliz por haber encontrado comida y agua, compartió sin miramientos sus bendiciones con la extraña mujer y se encontraron en un cómodo silencio. Ambos durmieron acurrucados a sus camellos._

_Al día siguiente, el viajero le dio a la mujer un atado lleno de dátiles y uno de sus odres de agua—Para que el camino no le sea tan duro, buena mujer—._

_La mujer miró al hombre y le sonrió (al menos las arrugas de sus ojos sugerían una sonrisa)—Eres un buen hijo de Alá y por eso, déjame darte una recompensa—La mujer fue hasta su camello y tomo una de las botellas más chicas y de forma extraña que hubiera visto el viajero. La mujer la puso en sus manos—Esta botella contiene mi mejor fórmula de hierbas medicinales. Te ayudará en un momento de grave necesidad—._

_El joven agradeció el gesto a la mujer y ambos separaron sus caminos._

_El joven, ya descansado y con alimento seguro, continuó su travesía y finalmente llegó a un oasis, donde al lado del mismo, había una caravana que iba camino a Baabda. El joven viajero les pidió unirse a la caravana, ya que su destino estaba a pocos kilómetros de esa ciudad, y lo aceptaron a cambio de algunos de sus dátiles. El joven aceptó el intercambio._

_Esa noche, mientras escuchaba a la caravana contar historias alrededor de la fogata, escucho más que ver, cuando un anciano se sentó a su lado. El hombre se veía canoso, pero con la vitalidad propia de las personas mayores que siempre están haciendo algo._

_—Salam Alaikum—Dijo el anciano, sonriéndole al joven._

_—Alaikum Salam—Contestó nuestro viajero._

_—Me preguntaba, joven, ¿tendría más de esos deliciosos dátiles? Los guías de la caravana, fueron tan amables de darme algunos, a pesar de que solo estoy de paso por el oasis, y me temo que me he comido todos los que me dieron—._

_El joven hizo un recuento rápido y notó que apenas tenía unos cuantos, pero el anciano se veía tan ilusionado con las frutas, que el joven no tuvo corazón para negarle ese favor. Así que tomó el fardo que tenía sus últimos dátiles y se los dio al anciano._

_—Tome buen hombre—Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa._

_—Gracias joven viajero, que Alá te bendiga con creces. Pero mientras el altísimo voltea sus ojos hacia ti, déjame recompensarte por tu generosidad—El anciano sacó de una bolsa que traía, una moneda de oro—Toma joven, toma esta moneda, pero conservarla siempre contigo y no la gastes a menos que estés en un momento de extrema necesidad. Te traerá suerte—._

_El joven aceptó el obsequio, aunque él no creía en la suerte. Al día siguiente, el anciano monto en un camello lleno de pequeños sacos llenos de cachivaches y separó caminos con la caravana. El joven montó en su camello y siguió a los guías con rumbo a Baabda._

_En el desierto suceden muchos milagros y desgracias todos los días, pero mucho de eso es por las voces del desierto, que le susurran a los viajeros distintos caminos y a veces, los confunden, y quiso el destino que al entrar a la ciudad de Baabda, nuestro viajero se confundió nuevamente de camino y llegó a una plaza diferente a la que iba a llegar la caravana._

_Una plaza donde lo esperaba su destino._

Harry paró en este punto al ver que la mayoría de los niños ya estaban bostezando—Bueno, ¡A dormir! —.

—¡No! Termina la historia—Decían varios niños, aunque era evidente que seguían despiertos de milagro.

—Nada de eso. A dormir. Prometo que mañana les contare el resto de la historia—.

Más voces de protesta se elevaron, pero las madres y padres de los niños, levantaron a sus hijos del suelo y los llevaron a sus tiendas. Quedaron solo los adultos, sonriéndole a Harry, un Severus extasiado con la historia y un Tom Riddle que de alguna forma, logro colarse hasta el frente del circulo y miraba a Harry, como si hubiera visto al mismo Iblis**.

Riddle se preguntaba que era Harry, porque un hombre de esa belleza, y capaz de subyugar a tantos hombres con solo su voz y sus palabras, no era algo que hubiera creado el altísimo. No era natural. El cónyuge de su hermano debía ser algún djinn sin duda y quedaba la pregunta de cómo lo había conseguido.

Riddle se fue a su tienda, y le solicitó a Black investigara rápidamente cómo fue que sucedió el matrimonio. Tomo apenas unas horas cuando Sirius regreso con su informe y Riddle se enteró de que fueron dos consejeros los que encontraron al joven en la caravana y luego, la misma caravana entrego al joven como "obsequio" para el sultán.

* * *

La noche siguiente, los niños ya estaban en el circulo interior, justo debajo del círculo de ancianos y Severus frente a su marido. Todos atentos a la continuación de la historia. Riddle pululaba entre los círculos exteriores, siendo vigilado discretamente por el resto de la caravana. Riddle no era estúpido, no iba a intentar nada con ese "pequeño" ejercito rodeándolo.

Harry estaba de nuevo frente al fuego y su figura recortaba una sombra, dándole una presencia un tanto ominosa y misteriosa.

—Bien, la noche anterior nos quedamos en el momento en que nuestro viajero encontró la plaza donde el destino lo esperaba...—.

_En el centro de la plaza, estaba una bailarina. Una mujer de cabellos negros flotando al dar giros tan cerrados que las personas a su alrededor se preguntaban cómo es que no se había quebrado su cintura._

_Nuestro joven viajero no estaba viendo sus movimientos, sino sus ojos. Los ojos de la mujer parecían zafiros refulgentes, de azul oscuro y tenían estrellas que solo brillaban para él. esos ojos detuvieron el tiempo y la gente desapareció. Nuestro joven lo supo, ella, esa mujer con estrellas en los ojos, era su destino._

_Aplaudió mecánicamente cuando su doncella termino su baile y siguió a la comitiva de artistas cuando se iban, ansioso por saber más sobre aquella hermosa chica, pero cuando llegó, observó una ciudad de telas. Miles y miles de tiendas, un poco como nuestra familia._

_La joven era una artista errante y vivía con su familia en medio del mar de tiendas y el joven fue rechazado cuando llegó ante el padre de la joven._

_—Usted es un extraño y desconoce nuestras costumbres ¿Cómo puede amar a mi hija cuando solo la ha visto por unos instantes? —._

_El joven no se rindió y fue cada día durante 30 días más. Hasta que el padre de la joven cedió y le dijo que había una forma en que consentiría un matrimonio: si podía demostrar ser digno de ella._

_Nuestro viajero se emocionó y pidió al líder de la caravana le permitiera unirse a ella, para demostrarle al padre de su amada, que era digno de ella. El anciano le sonrió beatíficamente y aceptó._

_No tardo más de dos semanas, cuando un problema apareció en el horizonte. Unos bandidos atacaron la caravana e intentaban alcanzar a su futura familia, así que intento enfrentarlos pero era inútil repelerlos y pronto estuvo cercado por varios bandidos._

_Fue entonces cuando recordó sus regalos por sus amigos del desierto y saco el fardo que le dio el primer hombre que encontró._

_—¿Qué pretendes con esa bolsa? ¿Pagarnos? ¡Solo debemos esperar a que mueras y quitarlo de tus manos frías! —Se burlo uno de ellos, pero el joven no se amedrento y abrió el fardo._

_De dentro de aquel saco, salieron miles de cobras, imposibles para un saco tan pequeño y todas ellas atacaron solo a los bandidos, mordiéndolos por todas partes y cuando el último de ellos expiró su último aliento, las cobras volvieron a entrar al fardo, sibilando al humano al que habían ayudado. El joven cerró el fardo y lo escondió en su cuerpo, pero el padre de la joven había visto todo._

_Esa noche, interrogó al chico y este le contó de su encuentro en el desierto. El hombre se encontró pensando en la historia, pero no dijo nada._

_Paso una semana de ese asaltó cuando se encontraron con una ciudad llena de enfermos. Alguna enfermedad se estaba llevando a los más jóvenes y la caravana, cuyos habitantes tenían buen corazón, no pudieron dejar a su suerte a este pueblo. Usaron a sus mejores curanderos, pero nada parecía ayudarles._

_El joven estuvo ayudando donde pudo, llevando agua, cambiando vendajes, aplicando emplastes, pero todo era en vano, hasta que recordó su segundo obsequio y yendo al pozo, pensando en que aquel medicamento que le habían dado, sería insuficiente a menos que todos lo bebieran, así que rompió el sello del frasco y lo arrojó al agua._

_El agua, que era gris por el sedimento, y la cual tenían que colar y hervir muchas veces para ayudar a los enfermos, se tornó tan prístina como la que caía del cielo las raras ocasiones en que llovía en el desierto. El joven tomó una cubeta de aquella agua y empezó a dárselas a los enfermos, quienes empezaron a verse de mejor semblante._

_Fue cuestión de días, antes de que todos en aquel poblado estuvieran bien, y agradecieran la ayuda, dándoles víveres y toda el agua que quisieran a los habitantes de la caravana. El padre de la amada del viajero, había observado toda la acción sucedida en el pozo, e interrogo a su aspirante a yerno porque había dado tal pócima con tan poco apego. El joven entonces le contó sobre la segunda visita que recibió en el desierto, y el padre simplemente calló mientras meditaba._

_Luego de un par de meses, la caravana había llegado a un reino próspero donde luego de ofrecer algunos espectáculos, guardias reales apresaron al padre de la chica, acusándolo de ser un conocido ladrón y ser condenado a muerte._

_El joven solicitó una audiencia con el sultán de aquel lugar y cuando finalmente pudo hablar con el monarca, le contó que el hombre al que habían apresado era inocente, que él era testigo de que todos los días desde hace meses, estuvo con la caravana._

_El sultán finalmente, estableció que no podía liberar al hombre sin tener que pagar él mismo lo que faltaba a todas las víctimas. El joven se preguntó entonces, como harían para conseguir el dinero y recordó su tercer obsequio, la moneda de oro. En cuanto la sacó de su bolsa, la moneda empezó a replicarse inmediatamente hasta llenar el piso de la sala del trono y llegar a los pies del sultán._

_—¿Es esto suficiente para pagar a las víctimas de aquel ladrón, mi señor? —Preguntó el joven y el sultán solo atino a asentir. Esto era suficiente para pagar a las víctimas y pagar comida para toda la caravana, por lo que el sultán ordenó a sus guardias que liberaran al hombre y le proveyeran ropa y comida a toda la caravana y una disculpa al hombre._

_El joven, agradeció al sultán y este le dijo que tomara algunas de las monedas del piso, el joven solo tomo la moneda de oro que le habían regalado y que estaba algo abollada de uno de los bordes._

_Salió y esperó a su futuro suegro. Cuando la noche llegó y todos estaban somnolientos por la opípara comida, el hombre interrogó al viajero y este le contó sobre el anciano quién le había dado esa moneda en agradecimiento. Entonces el hombre se levantó y arrastró al viajero hasta su tienda, lanzándolo contra su hija._

_—Eres merecedor de mi joya más preciada. Solo un hombre íntegro, de buen corazón y noble, podría ser un esposo para ella. Tenías tres preciosas posesiones y gastaste todas ellas en ayudar, en proteger y en salvar—._

_Los jóvenes sonrieron y la boda se celebró al día siguiente ante toda la caravana. Pero mientras el joven era felicitado por los demás hombres de la caravana (la noche ya había caído), observó en la lejanía a tres figuras que se acercaban a las tiendas. Eran las tres personas que se había encontrado, y entonces, estos hicieron algo que distorsionó sus rostros, y la mujer fue la única que solo descubrió su rostro. Debajo de aquella apariencia, estaban los padres del viajero, muertos en una tormenta de arena, y su abuelo, quién había fallecido defendiendo a su señor en un asalto._

_Las tres figuras le sonrieron y saludaron, desvaneciéndose lentamente. Nuestro joven viajero, jamás volvió a dudar de las sombras del desierto, sabiendo que al menos, estas tres, lo habían guiado cuando más necesitaba una dirección._

Los niños gritaron cuando Harry terminó el relato y lo rodearon pidiéndole otra, pero Harry se negó, diciendo que estaba algo cansado y cedió su lugar al señor Hafid, quién empezó a contar un relato sobre un camello y unas palmeras cantarinas.

Los días se sucedieron uno al otro y el oasis pronto se vio en el horizonte. Harry apenas podía creer que un lugar así existiera, ya que aunque el oasis era hermoso, se sentía una extraña opresión en el ambiente cercano a la tumba de los Prince. Severus noto la incomodidad en su esposo y le prometió que sería algo breve.

Severus y Harry fueron seguidos por Riddle, James y Lily, haciendo una reverencia ante los sarcófagos de los sultanes. Severus presentó a Harry como su esposo a los sarcófagos de piedra, implorando la bendición para su unión. Luego de algunos rezos, la comitiva salió y empezaron los preparativos para irse cuanto antes del lugar.

Riddle aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con Harry, pero era rechazado en cada intento por el joven, y Severus era muy protector con él. Eso frustraba mucho a Riddle y más porque no era solo Severus, sino toda la maldita caravana quienes lo vigilaban estrechamente.

Riddle tuvo que renunciar de mala gana a sus planes de conquistar al joven... por el momento.

* * *

Harry no esperaba esto, de verdad que no. Sabía que tenía este don gracias al djinn que le informó, pero jamás pensó que sucedería tan pronto. Luego de esa primera noche con Severus, cada noche unían sus cuerpos y a veces durante el día, pero era casi ridículo que en un mes, ya estuviera esperando.

Todo se supo por su propia estupidez. Llevaba días sintiéndose extraño, mareado y algo hambriento y débil, no lo suficiente para preocuparse, pero si para no arriesgarse a moverse mucho, pero los niños y sus risas, la petición de sus amigos y sobre todo, la mirada de Severus al oír la petición de bailar, sedujeron a Harry y se prestó a la diversión nocturna.

Los músicos de la caravana empezaron un ritmo lento que fue creciendo hasta ser casi febril, y Harry había bailado así cientos de veces, pero al dar la última vuelta se desplomó inconsciente. Lo supo hasta después, que Severus se puso pálido y corrió hasta él, cargándolo en sus brazos y llevándolo así hasta su tienda. Sus médicos reales y los médicos de la caravana, se turnaron para analizar al joven y no daban con la causa de su desvanecimiento, hasta que su suegra, Lily, llamó a una mujer extraña, que le faltaba un ojo.

Todos la miraron con extrañeza, ya que ella solo atendía a las mujeres, pero de todos modos, la dejaron acercarse, esperando que tuviera algún conocimiento diferente que pudiera dar con la causa del mal del joven. La mujer tocó a Harry por todos lados y finalmente, concentro sus manos sobre el vientre del joven y luego sonrió.

—Mi querida Lilian, estabas en lo correcto—Dijo la extraña anciana.

—¿Qué tiene Harry? —Pregunto Severus, ansioso.

—Mi señor, solo que usted es más afortunado que el hombre más rico del mundo. Usted se ha casado con un niño bendecido por las hadas de Bretaña. Usted mi joven señor, tiene a un hombre capaz de dar vida—.

—No creo entender...—.

—El joven se ha desmayado, porque está esperando a su príncipe. Un pequeño producto del amor entre ustedes dos—Dijo la mujer y salió de la tienda, dejando a todos los médicos asombrados.

Entonces todos consultaron entre todos y llegaron a la conclusión de que un embarazo explicaba todos los síntomas. Severus salió y alcanzó a la extraña mujer.

—¿Cuánto...? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —Preguntó Severus.

—Tres semanas, quizás un par de días más que eso—Con eso, la mujer entro entre el laberinto de tiendas y dejo a un sultán muy confundido.

Cuando Severus regresó a su tienda, los médicos ya se habían ido y solo estaban sus suegros, al lado de Harry, quién ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo... cómo es posible? —Lily suspiró.

—Teníamos nuestras sospechas. Mi esposo y yo tuvimos una visión, de ustedes dos alrededor de algunos niños y ambos sabíamos que era imposible, a menos que Harry fuera el niño de una de nuestras leyendas. Un niño bendecido por la reina Mab, señora de las hadas. Un niño amado por el reino sobrenatural, con dones especiales, y el más importante de todos, dar vida desde su vientre—.

—¿Qué tipo de dones? —.

—Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, algunos decían que podía hablar con las hadas, y otros con los animales. Siempre supimos que Harry tenía un don con las criaturas pero jamás, ni en un millón de años, imaginamos que él sería el niño de la leyenda—.

Lily beso la frente de su hijo, James copió el gesto y ambos salieron de la tienda. Severus se quedó a solas con su inconsciente esposo, preguntándose qué otras sorpresas guardaría y pensando que el joven acababa de comprarse algunos meses de vida.

No podría matarlo, ya que cargaba a su heredero.

Mientras, Tom Riddle se enteraba de que sería "tío" y eso lo puso frenético. Tenía que conseguir hacerse con el joven a como diera lugar. Solo un mago poderoso podría tener la capacidad de dar vida, y Riddle no iba a permitir que su hermano tuviera ese poder.

* * *

Notas al margen: *Ghoul (Def. Wikipedia): Un gul (también gol inglés ghoul árabe الغول ghūl shaytaan, plural ghilan) es un demonio necrófago que, según el folclore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los gules profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos. La mención literaria más antigua que menciona a los guilan es Las Mil Y Una Noches. Existe también una variante femenina, llamada ghouleh, traducida a veces como algola.

**Iblis (Def Wikipedia): Iblīs (en árabe, إبليس), en el islam, es el nombre de un genio maligno y este nombre significa "privado de toda bondad". Él se negó a inclinarse ante Adán y se apartó de Alá. El personaje es más conocido, sin embargo, como Shaitán (شيْطان), parecido al nombre Satán o Satanás, palabra aramea que significa "adversario" Con este último nombre aparece citado 87 veces en el Corán, mientras que el nombre de Iblís se cita únicamente nueve veces. Se le llama también al-waswās (الوَسْوَاس), esto es, "El murmurador", porque inocula con sus murmuraciones la tentación en el corazón de la gente, al-jannās (الخَنَّاس), "El esquivo" y al-rayīm, "El lapidado" (الرجيم).

Uhmm, parece que no hay muchas visitas a este fic ¿Será por la portada? Pensé que se veía bonita :'(


	6. El jardín

**05.- El jardín**

* * *

Una vez que Severus, Harry y su comitiva regresaron de su viaje, Severus empezó a hacer arreglos para su primer heredero. Una de las primeras cosas, fue empezar la decoración de las habitaciones del pequeño príncipe. La segunda cosa fue establecer que el sultán consorte, Harry Potter-Snape, conservaría la vida, al menos hasta que naciera el joven príncipe y este pudiera ser cuidado por alguna nodriza. Por si acaso, el Sultán también estableció una orden muy particular para Harry y su papel en la corte.

Lo que derivó en que Harry conociera a dos mujeres temibles, al menos en su faceta de educadoras. Hermione Granger y Minerva McGonagall.

Harry estaba de vuelta en sus aposentos y entre ser cuidado bajo la mirada de halcón de Hermione, ser alimentado y tener clases sobre la corte y diversas materias por parte de una mujer de nombre Minerva, que había sido la tutora de Severus, el joven estaba aburrido.

Tenía alrededor de un mes y medio de embarazo, pero sus pequeñas "damas de compañía" estaban ahogándolo, así que en un descuido, se les escapo hacía los jardines y ahora estaba huyendo de aquellas mujeres.

Fue cosa del destino, aunque en ese momento parecía fuertemente una casualidad, que Harry volviera a dar con aquel lugar tapiado y al que solo podía ver una parte. Oyendo a sus "captoras" acercarse, Harry arranco una tabla y otra, lanzándolas por encima de la puerta hasta que logro despejar la puerta y se deslizó dentro.

Calló hasta que escucho a las mujeres alejarse, y fue tanto su alivio, que no pensó en la razón detrás de que la puerta estuviera tapiada en primer lugar y segundo, que pudiera quitar las tablas. Como fuera, Harry miro a su alrededor y noto cierta familiaridad en el agreste lugar.

La fuente familiar estaba ahí, con la superficie cubierta de nenúfares, impidiendo que se viera el agua que aún corría por ella; el arroyo, que era más bien un arroyuelo, en realidad daba la vuelta al jardín y nutría los árboles y plantas, así como las rosas que eran una nota discordante en un lugar del desierto; el pasto era así tan alto como Harry, pero él era una persona que no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente y empezó a explorar aquel salvaje y hermoso lugar.

Fue así como se encontró a un ser que no debería estar ahí. Una pequeña hada de las flores, bastante maltrecha y descansando en un pequeño nido hecho de plumas de aves y pelaje de diferentes animales. La pequeña criatura estaba languideciendo y Harry se apuró a buscar las flores que su madre le había dicho que comían las hadas y casi navegando a través de la hierba, busco y rebusco entre ella hasta que encontró campanillas azules.

Corto suficientes y encontró una corteza de un árbol frutal que estaba mudando su "piel" y poniendo ahí las campanillas, lleno la corteza con agua y empezó a moler las flores con el líquido hasta que parecía estar haciendo alguna tisana o pure extraño, que despedía un olor fragante. Agregó algunos pétalos de rosas a la mezcla y empezó a alimentar con su dedo goteando el brebaje, a la pequeña criatura que pareció empezar a avivarse al tomar el líquido.

Cuando la criatura empezó a brillar, con ese extraño polvo nacarado del que hablaban los cuentos de su madre, Harry respiró tranquilo—Por los dioses, qué bueno que este bien pequeña—.

La pequeña hada lo miró sorprendida—¿Puedes hablarme? —.

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría? —.

—Los humanos no pueden hablarnos, algunos pocos pueden entendernos, pero son pocos—.

—Bueno, hice una especie de trato con un djinn y me dio la habilidad de hablar con cualquier criatura bajo el cielo—Harry se veía algo contrariado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con muchas criaturas fuera del djinn y de Apep.

El hada, una hada femenina de cabello parecido al azul del firmamento antes de anochecer, revoloteaba alrededor de Harry y finalmente, concentro sus revoloteos enfrente del vientre aun plano de Harry. La pequeña criatura toco con sus manos, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas a Harry, su vientre y pego sus puntiagudos oídos a él, finalmente pareció satisfecha de su exploración.

—Este pequeño será fuerte, inteligente y feliz—.

—¿Eso crees? —Harry se tocó el vientre, intentando sentir a su hijo y sintió una ráfaga de algo parecido a un calor, como un rayo de sol y felicidad pura. Su hijo estaba ahí.

—Es lo que sé. Las hadas tenemos talento con los niños, los adultos son más difíciles de tratar, no creen en nosotros y es difícil escuchar a quien crees producto de tu imaginación. Tú debes ser una gran excepción para poder hablar conmigo y saber que darme cuando estaba muriendo—.

El hada revoloteo hasta ponerse frente al rostro de su salvador—Mi madre y padre, y yo mismo, somos de Bretaña, y ellos me contaron sobre ustedes, la reina Mab y su corte, pero tuvimos que irnos cuando era pequeño. Apenas recuerdo mi país, pero mis padres lo han mantenido en mi memoria gracias a sus relatos—.

—Es afortunado entonces que llegaras cuando más necesitaba ayuda—El hadita se ruborizo al decir esto.

—Quiero pensar que es destino—Dijo Harry sonriéndole al ser del aire y ayudo al hada a reconstruir su nido, pero Harry vio que sería imposible para el hada seguir viviendo en ese jardín, al menos hasta que este fuera arreglado.

Las rosas eran difíciles de llegar con el tamaño de la criatura, y el pasto alto dificultaba llegar a las otras flores que podía comer el hada, así que le dijo al hada que se escondiera en sus ropas hasta llegar a su habitación y podía ofrecerle una caja de luces como vivienda temporal, en lo que el jardín estaba en forma.

La pequeña hada aceptó, y Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para enfrentar a las dos mujeres que lo regañaron en cuanto atravesó sus aposentos, pero en cuanto distrajo un poco a ambas, el hada se deslizo fuera de los finos ropajes de su salvador, y voló hasta un adorno de la cama, lejos de aquellas humanas no tan amables.

Cuando por fin era hora de la comida, las mujeres dejaron a solas a Harry y el hada pudo por fin unirse a Harry, quién le ofreció algo de azúcar y jugos de frutas al ser, quien acepto con gusto. Luego de comer, Harry le enseño la caja de luces, que era solo una especie de casa de pájaros hecha de hierro y vidrio, cuyo interior podía serle dado cuerda y luego de poner una pequeña vela o lamparita de aceite, proyectaba hermosas sombras de colores.

Solo uno de los tantos artilugios que su caravana podía conseguir.

* * *

Ajeno a todo este drama entre un hablador y una criatura sobrenatural ajena al desierto, Severus Snape, el sultán, estaba resolviendo por su cuenta sus sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, la voz de la desconfianza seguía susurrándole al oído sobre hacer rodar la hermosa cabeza de su consorte, y por el otro, su corazón se agitaba como una hoguera enorme al pensar en el pequeño príncipe o princesa que crecía en el vientre de su cónyuge.

No odiaba a Harry, y de hecho, a ninguna de sus esposas. Algunas, en retrospectiva, hubieran sido buenas esposas para él. Era solo que, luego de haber amado tanto y haber sido traicionado tan profundamente, su corazón sangraba de dolor tan solo de pensar en volver a amar. Pero Harry era diferente y eso le aterraba.

El joven era poderoso, tanto como él, aunque no en el mismo rubro. Si quisiera, podría haber ordenado a su "caravana" el atacar el palacio y su ejército hubiera tenido que doblegarse antes de que hubieran llegado las tropas de apoyo necesarias, pero en vez de eso, su gente prefirió hacer una alianza con el matrimonio, aun sabiendo el destino que le esperaba al joven.

Por un momento pensó que el joven podría haber planeado ponerlo bajo su hechizo, pero descarto eso rápidamente luego de que el joven realmente parecía creer que moriría cada día hasta esa noche en que tuvieron su consumación. Recordar esa noche y las posteriores, traían una sonrisa a su rostro.

La forma en que Harry se arqueaba cuando Severus pasaba sus labios por su pecho, marcando un camino de besos, chupeteos y lamidas hacia la gloria de su zib erecto y goteante. O cuando se aferraba a su espalda mientras estaba profundamente enterrando en las entrañas de su cónyuge, marcando un ritmo celestial donde parecían desdibujarse y entrar a un reino propio. Esa forma tan adorable en que se mordía el labio antes de gritar su liberación y su sonrojo cuando se acurrucaba a su lado luego de que el sopor de sus actividades amatorias los dejaban exhaustos…

El joven cada día parecía más acorde a lo que se esperaba de un consorte real, y fuera de algunos insultos velados dirigidos a las "víboras" de McGonagall y Granger, sus damas reales, no había queja en el comportamiento del joven… si tan solo su corazón y su mente se pusieran de acuerdo, Severus estaba seguro de que sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Estaba casado con un hermoso joven, que era un mago aparentemente, tenía a su disposición la lealtad de 4000 artistas que según su consorte, eran hábiles duelistas cuando la situación lo requería, y estaba esperando a su primogénito ¿Por qué esa maldita voz no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué aunque veía la sinceridad y el afecto escritos tan claramente en el rostro de su amante, no podía creerlo?

En unos meses, nacería su primer hijo y por primera vez, aquella voz que le susurraba que matara, que evitara el dolor de la traición desde antes de que se gestara, había encontrado una firme oposición con la voz que provenía de su corazón.

Empezaba a sentir afecto por el joven y su muerte le sabía amarga. Solo había un problema en medio de todo eso ¿Cómo callar la voz en su mente que le instaba a no confiar ni uno de sus propios cabellos a nadie más que él mismo?

* * *

Sitara, quería decir estrella, era el nombre que su madre y reina, la reina Mab, le había dado a la pequeña hada de cabello azul. En apenas un par de días se había instalado en las habitaciones del humano y estaba viendo ahora la interacción del otro humano que se hacía llamar su esposo, mirando al joven Harry dormir.

Luego de que las mujeres molestas se fueron, Harry se presentó correctamente y Sitara le dijo su nombre. El joven ameritaba tal confianza luego de haberle salvado la vida con la esencia de flores. Pocos humanos hubieran podido saber que flores machacar con agua de rio para revivir a un hada moribunda.

Ella había llegado oculta en las rosas cuando la dueña del jardín vivía. Una mujer de cabello negro que se parecía mucho al hombre que Harry llamaba Severus. Las hadas no entendían muy bien el concepto de madre biológica, ya que Mab era reina y madre de las hadas, pero el nacimiento de las mismas dependía de muchas cosas.

Las hadas como ellas surgían del primer fulgor de las estrellas, otras surgían de la primera risa de un bebé y otras tantas, brotaban de la tierra y las flores como el roció del amanecer. Había tantos tipos de hadas como estrellas en el firmamento, y como granos de arena en las playas y el desierto.

Las leyendas del niño amado de la reina, corrían también entre las hadas y Sitara se sintió honrada de haber conocido a este niño especial. Y ese pequeño príncipe, apenas llevaba semanas formado y ya "hablaba" con ella, riéndose y charlando sobre el universo, ya que los bebés sabían todo sobre el universo y conforme crecían, olvidaban los detalles, permitiéndose maravillarse al conocer lo que "desconocían" conforme crecían.

Sería interesante escuchar que tenía que decir el pequeño príncipe una vez que saliera de dentro de su padre.

Severus, el esposo de Harry, era un misterio. El hombre tenía dos sombras, una llena de luz y bondad y otra llena de desconfianza y oscuridad. Era como una astilla clavada en un alma tan pura. Parecía calmarse con la observación del joven Harry y parecía expectante al momento en que el vientre del joven empezara a crecer.

Sitara observo a Severus irse de la habitación luego de depositar un beso en la sien del durmiente Harry y otro sobre el vientre donde crecía su hijo. La joven hada no sabía que pensar de estos dos humanos, pero su intuición le decía que había una razón, hace tantas décadas, por la cual se quedó dormida en ese botón de rosa y despertó en una tierra de arena.

* * *

En medio del desierto, más concretamente en una oscura, húmeda y por alguna extraña razón, muy caliente cueva, un djinn dormía sobre una apertura de lava ardiente en la roca. El djinn no estaba realmente dormido sino expectante.

La gran desventaja de los djinn, es que sabían los escenarios posibles de las vidas humanas y por eso había tantos humanos tratando de dominarlos. Este djinn los despreciaba. A los humanos. Hasta que llegó Harry. Con esa sonrisa fácil y ojos con estrellas. Apep hablaba bien del humano mucho antes de que él le concediera el don del habla.

Tenía una deuda de vida con el muchacho y básicamente se ligó al joven hasta que pudiera pagarle la deuda. No era el peor amo, sino todo lo contrario, jamás pedía algo para él, excepto esos dos deseos, la visión y el habla. Todos sus deseos, siempre iban enfocados a ayudar a otros. Era desinteresado, valiente y honesto, cualidades muy escasas en el mundo.

El djinn, Yangin, aun recordaba cuando aquel chico había encontrado su maltrecho cuerpo en aquel pozo, donde un enojado amo había arrojado su botella de aceite, su hogar, para que sufriera el dolor del agua en su cuerpo hecho de cenizas. El amo debería haber conocido que sus deseos debían ser específicos y todas las cosas malas que le sucedieron solo eran el pago del destino por acciones pasadas. Con o sin Yangin, las cosas no hubieran cambiado.

Pero los humanos son tontos y este hombre había pedido como último deseo que Yangin volviera a su botella, selló la misma y la arrojo al agua, sabiendo que el frío de la misma, lastimaría el cuerpo del genio.

Harry, simplemente abrió la botella y le ofreció la libertad al genio. _"No necesito nada, de verdad"_, habían sido las palabras del muchacho y el honor de su raza le impidió aceptar la oferta. Por ese entonces, los deseos del muchacho eran cosas sencillas y muy específicas para ayudar a su caravana, luego quiso comunicarse con Apep y finalmente, quiso conocer el mundo oculto. Fueron los dos únicos deseos apenas egoístas que pidió el chico.

Ahora, luego de aquel deseo de ver el futuro, Yangin estaba seguro de que el joven había puesto en funcionamiento algo grande, ya que sus propias visiones del futuro habían dejado de ser cambiantes… Harry había decidido su destino y el papel de Yangin ya estaba escrito, solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Tom Riddle había estado visitando el palacio con cierta asiduidad, para intentar establecer una "amistad" con su querido cuñado, pero fuera de una actitud civil, Harry no parecía impresionado por el transparente intento de seducirlo.

Había que decir algo sobre el muchacho y su moral, era infalible.

Pero Riddle no era de los que se rinden y mando a sus mejores hombres, Remus y Sirius, a averiguar todo lo que pudieran sobre el joven.

Paso cerca de una semana cuando Sirius llegó con una noticia impactante sobre el joven y Riddle sonrió, pensando que podía serle información de utilidad. Luego mando a Remus a conseguir a alguien que trajera a los "amados" tíos de Harry, los Dursley, desde la lejana Bretaña.

* * *

Luego de un mes de visitas no deseadas de Riddle, Harry respiro más tranquilo cuando el hombre le anunció a Severus que estaría lejos por algunos meses. Harry acababa de cumplir el primer trimestre de su embarazó y aunque apenas estaba levantándose su vientre, una muy leve curva, estaba feliz de ver evidencias visibles de su hijo.

Extrañamente, nadie parecía estar interesado en donde pasaba Harry las tardes luego de comer. Él había estado en el jardín antiguamente tapiado. Y esa era otra cosa, ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la puerta ya no estaba tapiada?

Quitando esos pensamientos, Harry continúo deshierbando y quitando las ramas secas que encontraba para quemar la tierra donde ya había demasiadas malas hierbas. Harry observó que el jardín lentamente empezaba a tomar forma y, aunque por el momento se veía apenas como un jardín, el siguiente año, habría bastante verdor y flores de colores explotando por todo el mismo.

Ya había quitado más de la mitad de los nenúfares y lirios acuáticos de la fuente y el mecanismo del agua empezó a funcionar mejor, y aunque el agua no estaba estancada, ahora era muchísimo más clara, dejando ver el hermoso mosaico de sirenas que había en la fuente.

Al quitar las enredaderas de las paredes, Harry pudo ver otros mosaicos retratando hermosas imágenes alusivas a la corte de la reina Mab. Sitara casi lloró de alegría al ver su antiguo hogar retratado tan fielmente y abrió una serie de preguntas alrededor de la madre de Severus, ya que según Sitara, la mujer solía pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín y a veces, su esposo la acompañaba.

Harry le preguntó entonces por su esposo y Sitara dijo que mientras era joven, Severus iba a veces al jardín, luego la mujer dejo de ir al jardín y ya no volvió a ver a Severus, y de hecho, cuando lo volvió a ver en la habitación de Harry, no pudo reconocer al niño alegre que solía ser. Solo fue hasta que Sitara comentó que Severus se parecía a la mujer que visitaba el jardín, que ella recordó a la familia real, con Harry rellenando los huecos de los nombres que Sitara desconocía.

Severus, para Harry, era un misterio, ya que parecía que la oscuridad que lo aquejaba tenía tiempo gestándose, y la traición de la primera Sultana solo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Pero Harry era bastante terco y una vez que tenía algo en mente, no cejaba en su empeño.

Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó y sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse, hasta que vio que era Severus.

—Mi señor… me asustaste—.

—No era mi intención—Dijo Severus, divertido—Uno de los sirvientes me pregunto si había decidido replantar el jardín de la sultana madre—.

Severus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y una sombra de tristeza atravesó sus ojos, Harry se sintió mal, pensando que había actuado mal al tratar de revivir el jardín sin el permiso de su esposo.

—Mi señor, me disculpo—.

Severus parpadeo—¿Por qué te disculpas Harry? —.

—Por usar este jardín sin pensar en que debía haber una razón por la cual estaba cerrado—Harry estaba inclinado ante su esposo en sumisión y Severus quiso reír pero se contuvo, era evidente que Harry pensaba haber actuado mal. Así que Severus levantó la cara de Harry con la mano.

—Esposo mío, no has actuado mal, o al menos, no con malicia. En efecto, debiste pedirme permiso, pero no has dañado nada, sino al contrario, has traído vida al lugar favorito de mi madre—Harry ahora estaba parado frente a Severus, quién acariciaba su rostro con ternura—Te lo agradezco—.

—¿Entonces no estas enojado? —.

—He estado enterado de que abriste este jardín desde el día que entraste en él, pero como estabas muy feliz atendiéndolo, pensé que eventualmente me lo dirías—Harry se sonrojo—Supongo que me merezco la desconfianza, pero quiero que sepas esto, el tiempo que estés a mi lado, quiero que seas feliz, aunque aún no confié completamente en ti ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? —.

Harry asintió—Sí, es suficiente, Severus—.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que es hora de cenar y tranquilizar a tus damas—Severus empezó a escoltar a Harry fuera del jardín—Ah, y puedes continuar con el jardín, pero si empiezas a cansarte o algo es muy difícil para ti, espero que pidas ayuda a alguien de palacio ¿De acuerdo? —.

Sitara se había escondido en cuanto vio que Severus se acercaba y no pudo advertir de su presencia a Harry, pero parecía que estaba bien, y que Severus en realidad se preocupaba por el joven. Mientras se alejaban, Sitara observo las sombras de ambos y no se sorprendió cuando observo que estas eran rosas.

Ya sea que el joven sultán y su aún más joven esposo, lo supieran o no, estaban empezando a enamorarse y sus sombras rosadas eran tan fuertes como las que vio alguna vez en la fallecida madre Sultana y el Sultán anterior.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Severus tendió a Harry sobre su propia cama. Es decir, no llevó a Harry a sus aposentos, sino a los suyos, a las habitaciones del sultán. No eran tan diferentes de las habitaciones de Harry, pero definitivamente tenían más lujos y decoraciones.

Sin embargo, a Harry lo que más le gustaba de los aposentos del sultán era su cama, bastante más grande que la suya, y con sabanas aún más suaves que las suyas, lo cual, dado que sus sabanas eran muy suaves, era bastante difícil de lograr.

Más que nada, su alegría de estar por primera vez en los aposentos de su esposo, se debía a que desde hace días, Harry sintió que sus sentimientos hacía su esposo habían cambiado de la compasión y el deseo a algo más profundo. Su madre le había dicho que sonaba a que estaba enamorado y eso sonaba cierto.

Harry se había enamorado de su esposo y quería más que nada que Severus fuera libre de entregarle su corazón. Mientras podía liberar a su esposo de aquella sombra de dolor y desconfianza que anidaba en su corazón, Harry podía entregarle su propio corazón, su alma y cuerpo al hombre que amaba.

Así que mientras las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento, Harry estaba siendo besado por esa diestra lengua, y llevado al paraíso por esas manos que acariciaban con fervor su cuerpo desnudo.

Esos labios lujuriosos capturaron uno de sus pezones y mientras el placer nublaba sus sentidos, sintió como aquella mano aceitada dilataba su entrada, preparándole para recibir a su esposo en su interior.

Fueron instantes deliciosamente placenteros

Jadeos y gemidos inundaban el recinto, y Severus, con un gruñido de lujuria, empezó a enterrarse dentro de aquel cálido interior, con Harry frente a él, sosteniéndose con sus manos y piernas de su espalda, mientras lo miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, llenos de pasión y… amor.

Severus jadeo cuando noto esto. Harry lo amaba. No había manera de confundir esa chispa, ese brillo en su mirada. Por eso cuando llego al éxtasis, inundando el canal de su esposo, Severus se sintió como si estuviera contaminando a un ser precioso.

Harry era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Noble, generoso y amable. Quería amarlo, de verdad, ya que el joven se merecía ser amado y él… él no podía. Lo deseaba y le tenía cariño, y estaba a poco menos de 6 meses de darle un hijo, pero dentro de sí, había demasiado caos, demasiado dolor, demasiado de cosas que no quería sentir, como para darle espacio a este hermoso ángel.

Severus colapso encima de su esposo cuando termino de vaciarse y lloró, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su esposo, quién lo abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede Severus? —.

Severus hizo acopio de su roto autocontrol para contestarle a Harry—Me amas—.

Harry se sonrojo y se limitó a cerrar aún más su abrazo, sin permitir que su esposo se retirara de su interior.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —A Harry le temblaba la voz.

—Tus ojos… tu mirada, tiene la misma chispa que veía en mis padres cuando vivían—Severus levantó su rostro y conecto su mirada con la de su esposo—No merezco que me ames—.

Harry separo una de sus manos y acaricio con ella el rostro de su esposo—Yo no lo decidí mi señor, lo decidió mi corazón. Solo quiero estar a tu lado, ya sea un día, un mes, un año, lo que me permitas, seré feliz—.

Severus iba a hablar pero Harry lo silencio con un beso tenue y dulce que luego se convirtió en un incendio, haciendo que su miembro volviera a llenarse, y dado que no había salido de dentro de Harry, volvió a entrar y salir del joven rítmicamente, haciendo que ambos volvieran a ese paraíso particular.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra latitud, Tom Riddle estaba en camino hacia Gran Bretaña, apenas llegando al límite del desierto y cerca de cruzar el estrecho que separaba su continente de Europa, tardaría un tiempo en llegar y aun no sabía cómo convencería a los Dursley de ir con él, pero necesitaba que esos tres regresaran con él hacía el reino.

De eso dependía su mejor oportunidad de obtener el favor de aquel joven y arrebatárselo a su hermano antes de que tuvieran que ir a la guerra. No quería que su pequeño Malak estuviera en medio de la trifulca. Ya vería como deshacerse luego de su sobrino, una vez que Harry estuviera en su cama.


	7. La historia de Apep

**06.- La historia de Apep**

* * *

Los Dursley eran por mucho, los seres más desagradables de Gran Bretaña y por desgracia, los regentes del reino de Hogwarts. Lo peor del asunto es que eran usurpadores del trono. Hace años le habían arrebatado el trono a los legítimos regentes, los reyes James y Lillian Potter y su pequeño hijo, Harry Potter.

Los Dursley eran de hecho, parientes por adopción de los Potter, más específicamente, Petunia Dursley era la hermana adoptiva de Lillian Evans, a quienes sus padres adoptaron cuando encontraron a la niña en una canasta, en los linderos del bosque colindante con su propiedad.

Mientras los Evans, la familia de Petunia, no eran exactamente pobres, tampoco eran de la nobleza más arriba. Sus padres apenas eran Lord y Lady Evans y tenían un pequeño feudo donde eran amados. Bueno, excepto por Petunia, quién creía merecer una mejor vida que la actual y cuando cumplió 12, enfoco sus energías en conseguir un arreglo de matrimonio beneficioso con el futuro Lord Dursley, Vernon, cuya familia tenía un feudo dos veces más grande que el de los Evans.

Lily, la hermana adoptiva y vilipendiada por Petunia, era un rayo de sol, un cometa en el cielo, una estrella fugaz y un felino salvaje por derecho propio. Era, en pocas palabras, una mujer salvaje e indomable. Cuando cumplió los 11, entro al bosque y se perdió por días. Cuando la encontraron, la niña no recordaba nada de donde había estado pero recordaba cosas como que hierbas usar para bajar la fiebre y ayudar a mujeres en el parto.

Una mujer les dijo a sus padres, que Lily seguramente era un Changeling o una bruja. La mujer era vieja y estaba un poco loca, así que no le hicieron mucha caso, pero cuando Lily consiguió un caldero con el herrero y empezó a crear pociones con hierbas y productos de belleza que conseguían que las mujeres del feudo prometieran casi la mitad de sus productos por uno solo de ellos.

Los Evans pensaron que quizás, y solo quizás, la anciana loca del pueblo pudiera tener un poco de razón sobre Lily y que esta era una bruja. No sabían si había entrado a Avalón o cruzado al Reino de las Hadas, pero su tiempo en el bosque cambio a Lily para fortuna del feudo y decidieron dejar a la niña acceder a los conocimientos vetados a las señoritas de buena familia, le proporcionaron libros y pidieron permiso a su Rey para que la niña pudiera acceder a la biblioteca real.

El Rey Charlus Potter accedió, pensando que una bruja bien entrenada sería una excelente adquisición a su corte en un futuro y la niña recibió su educación de manos de los magos del Rey. Lily Evans floreció bajo la tutela de los magos y pronto estaba usando una varita, un báculo y demás artilugios de los magos y no solo eso, la chica había florecido no solo en inteligencia sino en belleza.

Un día, mientras Lily recogía rocío para una poción de fertilidad para un duque, quién pidió ayuda a los magos de su majestad, y fue enviada por su mentora a buscar ingredientes, el hijo del Rey observo a la joven y quedo prendado.

Le tomo a James Potter meses de ruegos conseguir que la joven le diera su nombre y casi un año que le aceptara una rosa. Luego de dos años de ruegos, la joven aceptó casarse con él y aunque al Rey no le agrado la idea al principio, luego de hablar con sus magos, coincidió en que la joven era una mujer ideal para el trono. Tenía poder, inteligencia, belleza y todo eso equilibrado con un sentido común extremadamente lógico y una compasión sin igual. Equilibraría bien el carácter impetuoso de su hijo, aunque ella misma poseía una ferocidad sin par.

Dado que ella técnicamente era una noble, aunque de bajo rango, una boda entre el príncipe y la joven no sería algo fuera de sus leyes, aunque ciertamente sería escandaloso. Y lo fue. El matrimonio Evans estaba exultante y aceptó entregar la mano de su hija al príncipe. La única que no estaba feliz era Petunia.

Petunia finalmente había obtenido su deseo y se había convertido en Lady Dursley al casarse con Vernon, dado que su padre falleció un año después de su boda y Vernon heredo el título, por un tiempo, Petunia fue más rica que sus padres y su hermana adoptiva. Que el propio príncipe hubiera elegido a Lily como su esposa, era ofensivo para sus planes.

Su hermana, que ni siquiera era de su sangre y la cual era básicamente, una bruja, sería su Reina.

Lily se convirtió en su Alteza Real, la princesa Lillian Potter y un año después, el reino celebro el nacimiento del primogénito de los príncipes. Una ocasión dichosa que se vio empañada con el Rey cayendo enfermo y muriendo unos días antes de que el pequeño Harry cumpliera el año de edad.

James se convirtió en "Su Alteza Real, Rey James Potter" y Lily en Reina Consorte, mientras Harry ahora era el pequeño Príncipe. Fue demasiado para Petunia, quién siempre había envidiado la belleza de su hermana de crianza, el amor que sus padres le prodigaban, y que ella siempre rechazo por considerarlos indignos de ella, incluso los peones adoraban a Lily. Así que Petunia empezó a tramar algo.

Fueron pequeñas cosas, rumores insidiosos sobre su hermana. Retomo las palabras de la anciana, y mientras una bruja era completamente aceptada en su sociedad mientras sus conocimientos fueran puestos al servicio del reino, no así los Changeling, por considerarlos muy peligrosos.

Así que Petunia simplemente dijo que había sospechas de que Lily era una. Luego solo basto que Petunia consiguiera un par de venenos, uno para animales y otro para plantas, y los dejo en diversas cosechas y establos, haciendo parecer que había una especie de maldición en el reino.

El descontento empezó a crecer y una turba enfurecida llegó un día hasta la residencia de los Evans y quemaron la propiedad con el matrimonio dentro. Sin embargo, jamás encontraron sus cuerpos en los escombros y se tomó como una señal de que los rumores eran ciertos y la Reina era una Changeling.

Aunque el ejército del Rey pudo contener la turba por meses, finalmente los reyes se vieron obligados a abandonar el castillo, con su hijo en brazos y la Reina Madre a su lado. La turba los vio al salir y los persiguió hasta el bosque, y cuando la familia real atravesó un claro lleno de flores lunares y hongos frescos, estos desaparecieron, dejando a unos pasmados aldeanos que se calmaron y regresaron a sus tierras.

Al quedar vacío el trono, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión era Vernon Dursley, por su matrimonio con Petunia, y quién, al ser un safio, llevó un próspero reino a casi la quiebra. Los magos reales habían huido poco después de la desaparición de los Potter y nadie supo a donde se habían ido.

Mientras tanto, Vernon consiguió que los aldeanos tuvieran que emigrar a otras tierras y el antes fértil reinado, se convirtió en un páramo casi inerte.

Los Dursley reinaban sobre una tierra yerma y casas abandonadas, pero creían estar en la cima del mundo.

* * *

Tom Riddle sabía que había llegado al lugar cuando unos aldeanos que vivían a las afueras del reino le hablaron de los buenos días de los Potter, antes de que hubiera esos horribles rumores sobre la Reina. Tom escucho los desvaríos de los ancianos aldeanos y luego se dirigió al castillo que se veía casi a punto de derrumbarse pero que de alguna forma se sostenía en pie.

Gran Bretaña era muy diferente de su tierra de arena. Y el Reino de Hogwarts era muy diferente del resto de Bretaña, ya que los otros reinos eran fértiles, ricos, prósperos y muchos de ellos, felices, pero este reino en particular era más parecido al infierno en la tierra. Como aquellas ilustraciones de sus libros.

Como fuera, ya estaba aquí, así que toco a las puertas del castillo y por fortuna, la familia "real" estaba en esos momentos. Ahora estaba en el más horrendo salón que se pudiera concebir y una criatura de aspecto desagradable y desaseado le estaba sirviendo té. Tom Riddle suspiró. Lo que debía hacerse por "amor".

—Sus altezas reales, el Rey Vernon y la Reina Petunia—Anuncio un sirviente, tan horrible como el del té y entraron dos criaturas que debían ser creaciones del mismísimo Shaitán.

El "Rey" Vernon era tan gordo como una duna de sus tierras y ciertamente le recordaba a un dibujo de una ballena. La mujer, la supuesta Reina, era delgaducha, con un cuerpo amorfo y sin un rastro de la belleza de su Malak. Eso confirmaba las historias de los aldeanos de que Petunia Dursley y Lily Potter solo eran hermanas por crianza y no por sangre.

Había visto brevemente a los Potter y debía aceptar que las historias de que Lily Potter era una poderosa bruja o un Changeling podían ser muy ciertas.

—Sus altezas—Dijo Tom cuando el par llegó hasta él y se inclinó ante ellos. Era casi una burla, pero ellos no notaron la diferencia.

—Levántese señor Riddle—Dijo Vernon, con una voz gruesa y desagradable, casi aceitosa, y con un resoplido al final, producto seguramente de la obesidad mórbida que manejaba. Petunia le señalo sin miramientos la silla y Tom tomó asiento mientras la pareja se sentaba frente a él.

—Dígame señor Riddle, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? —Petunia no tenía ganas de jugar a ser una buena anfitriona, ya que no conseguían hacer un acuerdo matrimonial para su Duddiekins. Era imposible que con lo buen mozo que era el príncipe, ninguna joven quisiera desposarlo, ni cuando se hubiera dicho que la dote no era necesaria.

—Mi señora, vengo desde tierras lejanas con buenas nuevas. Creo haber conocido a su hermana y su sobrino y temó por su seguridad, ya que el joven se encuentra casado con mi hermano, que es un tirano—.

—¿Dice que ha conocido a los Potter? —Bramó Vernon pero Petunia lo detuvo. Hace tiempo que se había convencido a si misma que la supuesta maldición (que ella invento) que su hermana había lanzado a la tierra había sido cierta, y sin ella, la maldición podría ser eterna, así que necesitaban que regresara al reino, para levantarla. Ya luego podrían decapitarla a ella y su sobrino, y con suerte, a su marido, Vernon.

—Y dígame, señor Riddle, ¿Qué es lo que espera que hagamos con esa información? —Le dijo Petunia.

—Vera, mi señora, lo que sucede es que creo que mi hermano ha amenazado a su sobrino con matar a sus padres si es que el joven no se desposaba con él. Mi hermano es el sultán de nuestra tierra, como su esposo es el Rey de esta tierra, ¿Me explico? —Petunia asintió—Bien, pues verá, entre sus deberes esta producir un heredero pero eso es imposible si está casado con un hombre, y es antinatural, así que sospecho que forzó al joven a su lecho, amenazando la vida de sus padres—.

—¿Quiere que le demos algunos guardias reales? ¿O caballeros? —.

—No, nada de eso, mi señora, creo que su presencia, la de ustedes y su hijo, podría ser una buena distracción en palacio y darme tiempo de buscar con mi gente a los Potter y ponerlos a salvo. Entonces podrían ser libres y regresar con ustedes, su amorosa familia—.

Vernon parecía estar pensando, por lo que su ceño era casi doloroso. Por un lado, él había querido desposarse con Lily, no con Petunia. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que le habían escogido a una de las chicas Evans, él había imaginado que sería el esposo de Lily, no de Petunia. No se quejaba, no era tan mala esposa, pero era horrible de ver. Lo único bueno que había heredado de ella era a Dudley. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Harry, quién al ser el legítimo heredero, debía desaparecer, junto con su padre, y de paso, Petunia.

Petunia, por su parte, tenía pensamientos similares a los de su marido, excepto que en sus planes, quienes fallecían eran Harry y Lily. Ella quería ser una verdadera Reina, y aunque ostentaba el título, el pueblo no la amaba porque no estaba casada con el legítimo heredero. O al menos, eso creía ella. La otra razón es que su marido no era estético. Demeritaba el título de Rey con su cuerpo amorfo.

Ambos Dursley estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y Tom casi saltaba de triunfo. Solo necesitaba llevárselos a Harry y decapitar a todos los Dursley frente a él y sería suyo. Con la muerte de esos tres, el Reino regresaría a las manos de sus padres y Harry se sentiría en deuda. De ahí en adelante, todo era cuestión de cortejarlo y pronto estaría calentando su cama.

Y luego, una vez que se deshiciera del mocoso de su hermano en algún "accidente" impregnaría al joven con su simiente, y este le daría hijos hermosos y poderosos. Tom estaba casi mareado con sus sueños de grandeza. Su cebo estaba puesto y apenas una semana después, los Dursley iban con él en el carruaje que los llevaría hasta el puerto y de ahí, el largo peregrinaje a casa.

* * *

—Bien, confiesa ¿Cómo conociste a Apep? —Severus estaba intrigado de como Apep había ido a dar a las manos de su joven esposo.

—Es un tanto vergonzoso para Apep. ¿Te conté la historia del genio embotellado que prometió matar a quién lo liberara? —Harry y Severus estaban acostados en la gran cama del sultán, desnudos y abrazados.

Harry tenía poco más de los seis meses de embarazo y Severus estaba fascinado con el vientre tenso de Harry, donde habían comenzado a sentirse pataditas en la superficie, si presionaba sus manos lo suficiente. La primera patada fue toda una revelación.

—Me acuerdo más o menos, ¿Qué tiene que ver un genio con Apep? —.

—Apep estaba encerrado de la misma forma, solo que él no prometió matar a nadie, solo quería ser liberado—.

—Cuéntame, mi pequeño djinn—Severus apretó un poco su abrazo sobre su esposo y Harry comenzó a contar la historia de Apep.

_Conocí a Apep en uno de los tantos viajes de la caravana. Habíamos decidido ampliar los horizontes y viajamos por la ruta de la seda, llegando hasta la India. En aquel pueblo al que llegamos, había muchos artistas errantes como nosotros. Yo tenía alrededor de 11, casi 12 años y estaba fascinado con los colores de las telas, las especias que parecían ser infinitas y la joyería complicada que hacían en aquel paraje del mundo._

_Mi madre me llevó a todos lados mientras nuestra familia levantaba el campamento y compramos dulces, telas, especias y hierbas diversas con los brahmanes y comerciantes. Uno de los tantos personajes que había en aquel lugar era un tipo con un turbante. Estaba sucio y tenía una cara horrenda, pero eso no es lo que hacía que la gente se juntara a su alrededor._

_Junto a él había una cesta de donde saco a una serpiente negra, venenosa y mortal, y este hombre simplemente la puso en el suelo, empezó a tocar una melodía con una flauta y la serpiente, empezó a "bailar". Observe fascinado como la serpiente bailaba y parecía estar hipnotizada por la música._

_Yo mismo estaba hipnotizado y entonces, simplemente paro la música, recogió a la serpiente y se fue como había venido._

_Mi madre me llevó de regreso a la caravana y luego de días, aquel hombre llegó a nuestro campamento, pidiendo comida y un lugar donde dormir un par de días. Como era un artista errante como nosotros, por nuestro honor, no podíamos rechazarlo y le ofrecieron una tienda en los linderos del campamento, para minimizar cualquier daño a las serpientes, o que estas pudieran infligir._

_Como fuera, el hombre ahora era parte de nuestra caravana y actuaba junto a nosotros, comía nuestra comida, y aprendí que no hipnotizaba a las serpientes, sino que era un hombre bárbaro y cruel. Las serpientes eran venenosas, sí, pero esta… persona, les había arrancado los colmillos y estas serpientes eran las que habían sobrevivido a tal barbarie, las otras fueron tiradas al campo o usadas como alimento por el hombre._

_Apep era la gran excepción._

_Apep era la única serpiente a la que no había logrado arrancarle los colmillos por la ferocidad con que se defendía, y la tenía aparte de todas las demás, castigada en una cesta donde apenas le arrojaba comida cada ciertos días. Yo estaba desconsolado porque no concebía tal bajeza contra una criatura de los dioses._

_Hable con mis padres y nos ofrecimos a pagar por Apep, con el fin de dejarle en libertad, pero el hombre se negó, ya que era un asunto de orgullo lo que le impedía deshacerse de la única serpiente a la que no pudo "domar"._

_Fui cada día a ofrecerle un pago por Apep, hasta que el hombre se hartó de mí y dijo que quería 10 mil rupias. Ni mis padres ni nadie de la caravana podían ofrecer tanto, ya que el viaje hasta la India nos había dejado algo gastados en fondos y apenas teníamos lo suficiente. Estábamos en proceso de conseguir suficiente para nuestro siguiente destino._

_Estaba desconsolado, así que fui a intentar vender algunas joyas que yo mismo había fabricado con mi madre y mientras las vendía, vi a esta bailarina. Una mujer vestida con ropajes finos y cubierta de joyas, con un arete en la nariz, que tenía una cadena que unía el arete a otro, pero este en la oreja._

_Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero esta mujer, era una princesa Rajput que estaba escogiendo su ajuar para su boda, y practicando su baile para su boda. Así que me tope con la "clase de danza" de la princesa y esta se sonrojo cuando vio que había un varón en la comitiva de mujeres. Como era un niño, no hubo problema y la princesa fue extremadamente amable conmigo._

_Me compro todas las joyas, pero aun así era insuficiente, apenas había conseguido 500 rupias. La princesa me pidió que explicara el porqué de mi ceño fruncido y las lágrimas contenidas. Entonces le conté sobre Apep, que en ese momento solo era una serpiente sin nombre, atrapada en una cesta. La princesa no podía darme esa cantidad de rupias, pero tenía una idea, así que me dijo que fuera con ella por el resto de la tarde._

_Me llevo a su casa, que era una especie de palacete muy bonito, un regalo de compromiso de su prometido, y me enseñó a bailar, movimientos muy básicos, pero los suficientes para que actuara en su boda, ya que mi baile sería un regalo de bodas para su prometido, una curiosidad, por mi tono de piel que era algo pálido y mis rasgos europeos. Ella me decía que había sido bendecido por Parvati, la diosa de la belleza._

_Si a su prometido el gustaba mi baile, la princesa estaba segura de que me daría una recompensa en metálico. Fui hasta nuestra tienda y le conté a mi mamá sobre el plan de la princesa y ella decidió apoyarme. Me hizo un traje especial, que bordo con las perlas que teníamos para las joyas (que ya no eran muchas y no hubieran cubierto más allá de 800 rupias), y algunos pequeños zafiros que habían sobrado de las joyas. Teníamos algunos trozo de hilo de oro y el traje estuvo listo para la boda._

_No fue mi mejor baile, debo decir, pero le puse corazón, pensando que no deseaba nada más que darle libertad a aquella criatura y cuando termine, su prometido se río, pero me revolvió el cabello y me llamó "diablillo". Le sonrió a su prometida y dijo que esperaba que mi cándida presencia fuera una bendición para su matrimonio, y esperaba que su primer hijo fuera tan "bonito" como yo._

_En ese momento, ignoraba que la princesa le había contado a su prometido sobre mi predicamento._

_La boda terminó, me empece a retirar y uno de los sirvientes me dijo que el príncipe me enviaba algo que me ayudaría con mi meta de liberar a la serpiente. Me dio una vasija que estaba cubierta y me dijo el sirviente que no la destapara más que cuando se la diera al dueño de la serpiente._

_Agradecí al sirviente, y le pedí que mandara mis felicitaciones a los príncipes, me fui corriendo directo hasta la tienda del hombre y le dije que tenía algo del pago para Apep. Yo no sabía realmente cuanto oro me había dado el príncipe, pero estaba seguro de que sería lo suficiente para liberarlo._

_El hombre se río de mí, pero acepto la vasija. Nunca se me olvidara su cara cuando abrió la vasija y la soltó haciendo que se rompiera. Dentro, solo había un pedazo de pergamino con el sello del príncipe y un montón de líneas que no entendía. El hombre me dijo que podía quedarme con la maldita serpiente, con todas ellas, tomó el resto de sus cosas y salió huyendo de la caravana._

_Mi padre me dijo, porque él sabía leer el idioma de aquel pueblo, que el príncipe había escrito un edicto que prohibía a los encantadores de serpientes… desde hace dos años, entonces el hombre había violado la ley por todo ese tiempo y decía que había girado una orden de apresarlo y cortarle la lengua por mentir, y las manos por dañar a las serpientes._

_No era sorpresa que el hombre hubiera huido._

_Liberamos a todas las serpientes, incluyendo a Apep, que en ese momento no tenía nombre, pero luego de unos días, Apep regreso y me seguía a todos lados. Primero pensamos que estaba intentando morderme, pero luego de un rato, nos dimos cuenta, mis padres y yo, que solo me seguía. Le ofrecí mi mano a la mortal serpiente y está simplemente repto por mi brazo y se asentó en mi cuello._

_La bautice Apep, luego de que nos dimos cuenta de que no se iría. Papá me dijo que era un macho por el tamaño de su capucha y recordé aquel nombre de nuestro viaje a Egipto un año antes._

_Le dimos el traje de baile a los príncipes, como regalo por su ayuda, para cuando naciera su primogénito y tuviera la edad apropiada para lucirlo, ellos agradecieron el gesto regalándonos rollos de sedas muy caras, que insistieron que usáramos para hacer ropa. Dijeron que su astrólogo les había dicho que sería necesario en un futuro. Aceptamos el obsequio y nos fuimos de ese pueblo un mes después._

_Apep y yo nos hicimos amigos, y cuando yo practicaba mis pasos de baile, Apep aparecía y me empujaba para que copiara sus "pasos". Con el tiempo, mejoré mis pasos y empecé a bailar con los músicos cuando empezábamos los espectáculos. Me gustaba bailar y Apep era mi maestro._

—Y… ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste hablar con él? ¿Como obtuviste el don de las lenguas? —Harry se removió incómodo.

—No es mi secreto para contar, ya que involucra a alguien más. Solo debes saber, mi amado sultán, que este don solo lo pedí para poder hablar con Apep, jamás cruzo en mi cabeza que podría hablar con cualquier criatura—Harry se acurruco más contra el cálido cuerpo del sultán.

—Eres un misterio, mi habibi—Dijo Severus, acercando más a Harry contra él y besando su cuello en un gesto que era tierno y erótico al mismo tiempo.

Severus había despejado todo ese día para pasarlo con su esposo. Un esposo al cual iba a decirle algo importante, luego de que en días anteriores, llegara un príncipe de otro reino a presentar sus felicitaciones tardías por su matrimonio, ya que la noticia de que el sultán no había decapitado a esta última "esposa" se corrió rápidamente, y luego de que Riddle se había ido, hubo una seguidilla de visitantes reales de los reinos vecinos.

La sorpresa de encontrar que la "esposa" era esposo, y además un hombre capaz de engendrar vida, ponían de manifiesto que el sultán era ahora el hombre más poderoso de aquella región, ya que según las leyendas de su cultura, solo el mismo Alá podía conceder tal bendición en los mortales, fuera de las mujeres. Eso quería decir que aquel muchacho de belleza sobrenatural debía ser un bendito por Alá.

Habían llegado desde sultanes hasta princesas, quienes se sentían más seguras de estar en presencia del sultán luego de ver a Harry, a quién saludaron con todas las bendiciones que pudieron manifestar. Pero en medio de todos estos visitantes, el último fue quién ayudo a Severus a romper uno más de sus escudos puestos en su corazón.

El último príncipe era hermoso. Un joven y rico príncipe, que se veía mejor al lado de Harry. Un joven príncipe que le coqueteo a Harry aislándolo efectivamente durante la fiesta ofrecida en su honor del visitante, y el mismo príncipe que recibió una bofetada de Harry, diciéndole que su vista había terminado o él mismo pediría su cabeza al sultán Snape.

Harry estaba furioso con el hombre y salió de la fiesta hacía sus habitaciones sin mirar quién lo seguía. En este caso, era Severus, asombrado de que su marido se sintiera ofendido por las atenciones de aquel príncipe.

La verdad es que Severus había esperado ver más traición, que Harry imitara a Helena de Troya y escapara con aquel hombre, pero en vez de eso, Harry demostró que había dicho la verdad aquella noche en que supo que lo amaba: Harry lo amaba por sobre todo.

Así que luego de sacar al príncipe de palacio, pidió a su consejo que despejaran un día entero y que requería descansar con urgencia.

Todo ese día lo había dedicado a su esposo, dándole mimos, alimentándolo en la boca y haciéndole el amor en sus habitaciones, las habitaciones del sultán. Y algo más. Había dado la libertad a todas las concubinas del Harem, a las que jamás tocó, a pesar de que era su derecho. Primero por su amor a Bellatrix, y ahora, por el incipiente amor que estaba surgiendo en su corazón por Harry.

—¿Qué sucede Sev? Has estado muy callado y tu mirada parece estar muy lejos en el horizonte—.

La voz de Harry saco a Severus de su ensimismamiento.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en algo—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué sería eso, mi querido esposo? —Harry se volteó para enfrentar a su esposo, con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—En que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti—.


	8. La guardia de la reina

**07.- La guardia de la reina**

* * *

Un joven moreno y de ojos marrones llegó a palacio ese día. Este joven en particular no tenía nada de especial, excepto que todos sus ropajes estaban en distintos tonos de café, desde el que parecía un té negro lechoso muy delicado, hasta el que era tan oscuro que parecía negro, para que cuando le diera la luz solar, pareciera ébano hecho tela.

El sultán había solicitado que trajeran un jardinero, ya que su esposo no podía encargarse de todo el trabajo de restaurar el jardín de la sultana madre a su antigua gloria, por lo avanzado de su embarazo, y esa era la razón de que este joven estuviera formado en la fila para entrar a palacio.

El sultán entrevistaría a los candidatos y decidiría si podían ser puestos al servicio de su cónyuge.

El joven espero pacientemente, disfrutando de la luz del sol. Hacía mucho que no salía de su pequeño pueblo pero sentía dentro de sí, el tirón del destino, que le instaba a seguirlo como un hilo de plata, profundo en su interior.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que fue su turno y se inclinó ante el soberano. Severus le insto a levantarse y le pregunto por su experiencia.

—He sido jardinero desde mi más tierna infancia, pero por desgracia, no he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar nada más grande que una casa de sus súbditos. Sin embargo, mis empleadores han quedado satisfechos con mi trabajo. Si su majestad lo requiere, puedo hacer que escriban sus recomendaciones—.

Severus le indico que no era necesario—Una pregunta más ¿Hombres o mujeres? —.

—¿Perdón, su majestad? ¿Qué quiere decir? —.

—¿Qué le gusta cómo pareja? ¿Hombres o mujeres? —.

—Eh… pues mujeres, su majestad—El joven estaba perplejo ante la pregunta, pero resolvió contestar con sinceridad.

Eso pareció complacer al monarca—Bien, si está de acuerdo con trabajar una semana aquí y que mi consorte evalué su trabajo, quedara contratado como su jardinero ¿Está de acuerdo con esta condición? —.

—Si, su majestad—Dijo el joven inclinándose.

—Bien, levántese y sígame. Harry ya debe estar en el jardín—.

El joven caminó detrás del sultán, siguiendo al soberano de cerca a pesar de que este caminaba con rapidez por el recinto. Giraron y atravesaron varios pasillos antes de detenerse ante una puerta ricamente tallada de madera. Cuando el monarca abrió la puerta, el joven no pudo contener su asombro.

—¡Es hermoso! —El joven estaba extasiado por lo que sus ojos veían. Las rosas estaban floreciendo tímidamente en colores tenues de rosa pálido y beige y otros tantos furiosos de naranja y rojo oscuro. La fuente tenía los nenúfares floreciendo y las blancas flores abrían sus pétalos con presunción. Los mosaicos de las paredes habían sido limpiados y parecían criaturas vivas en vez de una decoración. Los árboles frutales estaban perdiendo la floración y en cambio, las pequeñas frutas estaban llenándose. En medio de las flores mixtas que crecían alrededor, estaba el consorte real del sultán.

Un joven hermoso de ojos verdes y cabello negro largo, trenzado con perlas y zafiros, estaba tomando un poco de jugo de granada, siendo atendido por una linda joven de cabello rojo y mirada alegre. El joven era demasiado bello para ser natural, pero los ojos del joven jardinero se vieron absorbidos por la sonrisa de la joven pelirroja. Se sonrojo cuando ella lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Mi consorte tiene una debilidad por la jardinería y quiso hacer de este jardín algo glorioso, así que empezó a restaurarlo pero, como verá joven Longbottom, su estado le ha dificultado continuar él solo con el trabajo, así que confiare en sus habilidades de jardinería—.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo su majestad—Dijo el joven.

—Bien, ahora, creo que debería presentarlos—El sultán caminó hasta donde estaba Harry con la joven—Harry, creo que conseguí a tu ayudante de jardinería. Te presentó a Neville Longbottom, tu nuevo jardinero real—Severus insto al joven a ponerse frente a Harry.

—Su majestad—Dijo Neville con una reverencia—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a su alteza a cumplir su objetivo de restaurar el jardín de la madre sultana—.

—Por favor, llámame Harry. Solo cuando vengan dignatarios o "mi cuñado" es cuando debes usar los "alteza" y "su majestad", en cualquier otro momento, prefiero que me llamen solo Harry—.

Neville parecía escandalizado, pero Severus sencillamente rió y asintió afirmativamente a la pregunta no dicha sobre si él concedía tal permiso—Será como quiera su ma… Harry. Será como quieras—.

Harry parecía feliz y Severus se retiró, dejando a los tres: Harry, Neville y la joven pelirroja a solas.

—¿Deseas algo más, Harry? —Pregunto la chica, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nada para mí por el momento, pero quizás Neville pueda querer algo ¿Te gustaría jugo o fruta, quizás algún dulce? —Preguntó Harry a Neville, quién negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada para mí por el momento señorita…—.

—Llámame Ginny—La joven sonrió y Neville se sonrojo aún más.

—Este…gracias, Ginny, nada para mí—.

—Está bien Neville, Harry, me retiro. Vendré a traerles algo de té y frutas más tarde, y quizás algo de esos postres de pistache que te gustan—La joven se llevaba la bandeja con ella y dejó detrás una estela de su perfume floral. Neville aspiro el aroma y suspiro.

—¿Linda, verdad? No te detendré si decides perseguirla, pero te advierto que tiene 6 hermanos mayores, su padre es parte del consejo del sultán y su madre es la cocinera principal de palacio, y si eso no fuera poco, el sultán la tiene en alta estima—.

—¿¡Disculpa!? —Neville estaba perplejo.

Harry rió ante la expresión de Neville. Cuando se hubo calmado se dirigió al joven—Oh, por los dioses, debiste ver tu cara. Todo lo que dije es cierto, pero ella ya te echo el ojo. Tu solo tienes que dejarte llevar por ella y estarás bien. Es una joven lista y voluntariosa, así que serías muy tonto de rechazarla, y más cuando es evidente que has caído bajo el influjo de su mirada—Harry parecía estar disfrutando de comprobar que tan rojo se podía poner Neville.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Harry se rió más, pero ya no incordio al joven.

—Bueno, luego del descanso, creo que debería decirte lo que estaba terminando. ¿Ves esa pared de allá, la que tiene la madera salteada? —Neville asintió—Al parecer, la madre del sultán había intentado plantar uvas ahí, de forma que fuera un viñedo vertical, pero jamás fue terminado. Se cómo hacer que crezcan las uvas en este clima, pero necesito terminada la madera ¿Podrías terminarlo por mí? —Neville asintió—Bien, ahora ¿Qué harías para el riachuelo? He pensado en crear un estanque artificial para el riachuelo y traer algunos peces ornamentales ¿Qué opinas? —.

Neville pensó detenidamente en lo que ya estaba avanzado del jardín y analizó el terreno—La pared como la quieres estaría lista en un par de días si se me permitiera hablar con los carpinteros de palacio. Creo que podría pedir la estructura correcta y fijarla a la pared en vez de fijarla parte por parte. En cuanto al estanque, podría hacerse, pero recomendaría extender el arroyo hacia todo el jardín para que alimente las plantas más grandes y quizás los árboles frutales—.

—Esa es una magnifica sugerencia. Entonces, puedes empezar con el arroyo y cuando regrese Ginny con las bebidas y la comida, podemos decirle que traiga a los carpinteros para que les demos las indicaciones. Mientras tu trabajas con el arroyo, iré preparando las semillas de uva—.

Neville asintió y busco las herramientas adecuadas en el baúl que estaba cerca para ese fin. Empezó a usar la pala mientras Harry trabajaba en una serie de cajas de papel donde colocaba ciertas hierbas junto con las semillas de uva y tierra tratada.

Mientras ambos jóvenes trabajaban en el jardín, Severus entrevistaba a otro joven, este de piel cobriza y ojos negros, que vestía totalmente de rojo, en distintas tonalidades. Cuando acabo su entrevista, el palacio había contratado un altamente entrenado guardaespaldas.

* * *

El joven no podía creer que hubiera sido así de fácil. Todavía se sorprendía de lo frágiles que eran los cuerpos humanos, pero útiles, ya que había sumergido sus manos en agua, y no había recibido heridas en su piel. Quizás era la fragilidad de su existencia lo que les daba esa aura de hermosura.

Como fuera, este joven tenía una misión, y el hilo de plata del destino había tironeado fuertemente desde hace días y mientras estaba cómodo en su cueva, sabía que ya no podía seguir dormitando, esperando ser convocado. Así que, despertó de su letargo y busco un huésped dispuesto, y lo encontró cuando vio a este joven expirar su último aliento cerca de un pozo.

El pobre había muerto de sed, perdido en las arenas del desierto, apenas a unos pasos del vital líquido. Esperaba que Alá lo tuviera en su gloria, pero agradecía tener un huésped para él, así que en un respiro, el pecho del joven empezó a subir y bajar, llenando los pulmones de oxígeno, antes de que el corazón volviera a latir.

Como pudo, se levantó de la arena, y luego de estirar cada parte de sí mismo, fue hasta el pozo, saco agua con el cubo y metió las manos en ella.

_"Así que así se siente el agua cuando no te hiere" _se maravilló el joven al sentir la frescura del agua en su piel cobriza. Bebió mucha agua hasta saciarse, ya que era la primera vez que podía ingerirla, se mojó la cabeza, disfrutando la sensación de frescura sobre su piel y luego, dedico su tiempo a experimentar con su nuevo cuerpo.

Estiro cada musculo, saltó, corrió, pateó y lanzó dagas con precisión, así que luego de probar las habilidades físicas, empezó a probar la mente del joven. Conservaba casi todos sus recuerdos y fue fácil acceder a ellos. El pobre había tenido una vida intensa y había sido un assassin desde joven, pero uno que tenía moral, ya que se negaba a matar a nadie que no lo mereciera.

Los únicos trabajos que había aceptado, eran aquellos donde los culpables habían escapado a la justicia de los hombres. Tampoco aceptaba matar mujeres o niños, ya que consideraba un pecado acabar con la vida de una mujer, cuando había castigos menos drásticos para sus pecados y no entendía que pecado podía cometer un niño, cuya breve existencia solo era de pureza.

El joven era una joya entre los assassin, así que el nuevo dueño de su cuerpo, se prometió darle a este muchacho, el renombre que no tuvo en vida.

Practico un poco más con sus poderes habituales, invocando el fuego y las tormentas, los elementos se doblegaban ante su poder como siempre, y luego de ver que podía regresar a su forma normal sin dañar su cuerpo huésped, se enfilo a palacio, donde consiguió el empleo de guardaespaldas del joven consorte real.

Cuando ingresó al jardín, siguiendo al sultán, no esperaba ver a Harry embarazadísimo, ya que la última vez que lo vio, estaba tomando una decisión importante, y seguía siendo delgado. Ahora parecía una sandía. Como fuera, el joven se veía positivamente feliz y luego noto al otro joven.

Sangre de hada. Igual que la sangre de Harry. El joven seguramente tenía algún poder relacionado a la tierra, ya que su sombra se veía verde y las plantas parecían estar felices con su presencia.

—Harry, sé que no querías esto, pero también te explique por qué iba a contratarlo—Harry asintió—Te presentó a Blaise Zabini, será tu nuevo guardaespaldas—.

Harry le sonrió al joven, a pesar de todo—Hola, puedes llamarme Harry, encantado de conocerte—.

El joven se logró parar de su asiento y le tendió la mano a su nuevo guardaespaldas y le dedico una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa franca y confiada que le dio la primera vez que se vieron. La misma sonrisa que hizo que el sello de Salomón que lo había esclavizado al servicio de los mortales se rompiera, porque había adquirido un amo permanente—Igualmente, Harry, puedes llamarme Blaise—Harry sonrió y el tirón del hilo de plata se había calmado y vibraba complacido.

Si, Harry era definitivamente su amo y sus poderes ahora estarían al servicio de este mortal. Hasta ahora, había sido un excelente amo. Yangin, que residía en el cuerpo del assassin Blaise Zabini, sonrió de vuelta a Harry y Severus parecía complacido de que Harry no pusiera resistencia a su guardia personal. Harry no podía explicárselo, pero Blaise parecía confiable y un tanto… familiar.

* * *

Mientras se arreglaba para la cena que ofrecería su esposo a las familias de más renombre del reino, Harry pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde esa noche en que Severus le había dicho que empezaba a amarlo y como había caído enfermo al día siguiente.

Luego de esa declaración, Severus y él hicieron el amor nuevamente, ahora plenamente conscientes de sus sentimientos y el acoplamiento fue intenso, pero doloroso en sus corazones. Era como si una braza ardiente se hubiera incrustado en sus pechos cuando el clímax los alcanzó. Fue solo un instante y ninguno le tomó importancia.

Pero, mientras Harry cayó enfermo cuando descansaba en el jardín y Ginny tuvo que ir a pedir ayuda, Severus cayó enfermo mientras estaba en sesión con el consejo. Albus alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que golpeara el piso y Arthur fue directamente por el médico real, enterándose ahí, gracias a su hija, que Harry también había enfermado. Los colocaron a ambos en las habitaciones del sultán, procurando al menos mantenerlos lo más frescos posibles, esperando que la fiebre no afectara al pequeño príncipe por nacer.

Durante dos días, la fiebre los tuvo postrados en cama y los médicos reales no podían entender que estaba sucediendo. Los padres de Harry pidieron a los médicos les permitieran traer a sus propios curanderos y los médicos aceptaron viendo su imposibilidad de resolver la situación. Lily insto a varias doncellas a traerle ciertas hierbas mientras su marido iba por los curanderos de la caravana que permanecía alrededor de las murallas del reino.

Cuando los curanderos llegaron, empezaron a trabajar en sus artes y la fiebre logro ceder luego de horas trabajando sobre ellos. Lily Potter había logrado dar con la combinación adecuada de hierbas para bajar la fiebre y estaban lentamente recuperando su temperatura normal… hasta que la tierra empezó a cimbrarse y todos temieron lo peor.

Si no fuera porque los médicos, doncellas, curanderos y la madre de Harry vieron lo que pasó, nadie creería los hechos, pero ahí estaban. Cientos de hilos rojos brotaban del pecho de Harry, a la altura de su corazón y estos se movían libremente en el aire, buscando aferrarse a los hilos que brotaban de la misma forma, desde el cuerpo de Severus. Excepto que estos hilos estaban entremezclados con unos negros que estaban incendiándose desde su fuente.

El semblante del sultán era horrible, parecía estar sufriendo y así era, ya que lanzó un gritó aterrador mientras su espalda se arqueaba, un grito que se unió al rugido de la tierra, para finalmente, caer de vuelta a la cama, mientras los hilos rojos, libres de aquellos negros, alcanzaron a los de Harry y se trenzaron hasta que era imposible saber dónde empezaban unos y terminaban otros.

Cuando estos hilos terminaron de mezclarse, nuevos hilos surgieron de ambos corazones y se dirigieron al vientre hinchado de Harry, donde surgían pequeños hilos rojos que se mezclaron rápidamente a los de sus padres.

Terminando esto, los hilos se desvanecieron y la tierra dejó de cimbrarse y rugir, todos los testigos del hecho fueron a revisar a los enfermos y descubrieron que la fiebre había cedido en su totalidad y el color estaba de vuelta en sus mejillas. Todo era normal, excepto una cosa, el rostro del sultán reflejaba una paz total.

Luego de eso, no paso del día siguiente para que ambos pacientes despertaran. De común acuerdo, todos contaron al sultán y su consorte lo que les había sucedido y para Harry y su madre fue claro que Severus jamás había estado enamorado de Bellatrix, ya que una de las cosas que habían cambiado luego de despertar, es que Severus ya no escuchaba aquella voz que le instaba a hacer cosas terribles, y que había disminuido fuertemente su volumen desde que Harry entro a su vida.

Lily sospechaba brujería de parte de la mujer, ya que esos hilos negros, sugerían algo así. Para Harry era bastante lógico, ya que por lo que había escuchado aquí y allá, la mujer prácticamente tardo días en instalarse en palacio desde que conoció al sultán. No había sido un matrimonio pactado y dudaba que alguien tan inteligente como Severus hubiera caído tan fuerte por una mujer, sin primero haberla conocido y cortejado apropiadamente.

Después de que los médicos y curanderos declararan que ambos estaban bien y que el pequeño príncipe también estaba saludable, Severus indico a las doncellas que trajeran las cosas de Harry a sus habitaciones mientras destruían y reformaban las habitaciones de la difunta sultana.

Severus creía que era tiempo de que Harry durmiera a su lado, todas las noches, y todo el resto de sus vidas. Lo primero que le dijo a Harry cuando por fin pudieron estar a solas fue "Te amo". Sin dudas y sin ataduras al pasado. Harry soltó lágrimas de alegría. Su amado estaba libre por fin de aquel peso en su corazón y estaba entregándose a él de la forma en que él mismo ya había hecho.

Eran libres de amarse como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Luego de eso, las semanas que siguieron habían sido idílicas y Severus empezó a tomar medidas para fortificar el palacio, ya que estaba seguro de que Bellatrix no fue completamente seducida por Riddle, sino que era más que probable que ambos estuvieran coludidos desde un inicio. O como mínimo, días después de su boda.

Eso le daba a pensar que tan peligroso podía ser su hermano y decidió tomar cuantas medidas fueran necesarias para protegerse y proteger a su amado. De ahí la necesidad de un guardaespaldas y cuando encontró a Blaise, fue como si sintieran un tirón de uno de esos hilos, aunque seguramente de otro color, indicándole que esta persona era quién protegería a Harry con su vida. La misma sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que le había dado Neville como el jardinero de Harry.

* * *

Mientras el palacio dormía, luego del agitado día en que se unieron dos nuevos trabajadores al palacio, en el jardín de la sultana madre, el arroyo empezó a iluminarse con una luz sobrenatural que rivalizaba con la de la luna que estaba en su cenit. La luna estaba completamente llena y unió sus rayos a aquella luz, formando un haz de luz que si alguien lo viera, parecería que la luna misma estaba buscando un camino hacia la tierra.

No era la luna encarnada lo que bajo, sino más bien la conjunción adecuada de energías las que convergieron para que dos figuras surgieran del agua. Dos figuras cubiertas de escamas blancas y tornasoladas de la cintura hacia abajo, evidenciando una cola como de pez. De la cintura hacia arriba, eran dos hombres, uno mayor que el otro, ambos de ojos azul-grisáceo claro y cabello rubio casi blanco, platinado, imitando casi a la perfección la luz de luna.

Cuando ambos hombres salieron completamente del agua, la luna se había movido y el haz de luz desapareció, llevándose también la luz sobrenatural que había cubierto el agua, y ahora, solo estaba la luz de siempre, mientras el arroyo volvía a fluir con normalidad.

Ambos hombres volvieron a entrar al agua y se sumergieron en ella.

Blaise salió desde detrás de un árbol y se acercó a los dos hombres—Saludos viajeros ¿Manzanas? —Dijo Blaise, ofreciéndoles dos manzanas que acababa de cortar del árbol.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo el mayor de los hombres acuáticos—La reina nos dijo que no habría nadie a estas horas, para que pudiéramos viajar sin testigos—.

—Si, así es, pero yo no obedezco a la reina. Digamos que soy un externo de su majestad—El hombre lo miró, elevando una ceja y Blaise decidió hablar con sinceridad. Si la reina había decidido enviar gente a proteger a Harry, es que Riddle era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba—Mira, no soy humano. No completamente. Soy, a falta de un término mejor, un espíritu usando un títere de carne—Para demostrar la verdad de sus palabras, Blaise invoco una llama sobre su palma, la que no tenía manzanas, y la sostuvo en ella para que ambos hombres la observaran.

El hombre miró a Blaise y notó dos chispas de fuego en los oscuros ojos del joven—Eres un Djinn—.

—Casi. Desde que el sello de Salomón desapareció de mi cuerpo, estoy atado a un mortal. Mi hilo de plata del destino se unió al del joven y solo su muerte podría liberarme de estar a su servicio—.

—¿Y estas aquí para terminar ese contrato? —Preguntó por fin el hombre más joven.

Blaise negó con la cabeza—Nada así. El joven es demasiado temerario. Si quisiera estar libre, me bastaría con no hacer nada y esperar a que expire su último aliento, pero de todos quienes han poseído el control sobre mi magia, este ha sido el mejor amo y quiero ver que tanto puede hacer mientras viva. Además, le debo mi libertad—.

—Curioso pensamiento para una criatura como tú—Dijo el joven, pero aceptó la manzana ofrecida por el Djinn, diciéndole sin palabras, que le daría el beneficio de la duda. El hombre mayor solo suspiró y aceptó la otra manzana. Su hijo solía ser buen juez de las criaturas, y si pensaba que se podía confiar en el Djinn, aceptaría su juicio sobre el hombre.

—Me llamo Lucius, vengo de las tierras de Bretaña y este joven, es mi hijo Draco. La reina Mab no ha enviado a proteger a su hijo predilecto, diciendo que los astros han señalado que estará en gran peligro. Él y sus descendientes—Dijo Lucius, preguntando discretamente. Blaise asintió. Lucius supo que el joven estaba embarazado—¿Cuánto tiene? —.

—Debería estar por nacer en menos de un mes y supongo que es lógico que ustedes hayan llegado—.

—¿Por qué es lógico? —Pregunto Draco.

—Porque ya hay un hada aquí ¡Sitara! Sal de las flores, no son peligrosos—Una pequeña hada salió de una rosa, dejando una estela de chispas que refulgían en la noche mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados. Sitara se había presentado ante Blaise apenas Harry había dejado el jardín. Luego de que el jardín hubiera empezado a florecer, Sitara regresó a su hogar.

—Hola, ¿Los envía la reina? —Lucius y Draco asintieron—Eso me tranquiliza, por lo que he oído de Riddle y los suyos, necesitaremos mucha ayuda para proteger a Harry—.

—Por lo mientras, esta Sitara, representante del viento y su fuerza; yo mismo, representando el poder del fuego; el nuevo jardinero no lo sabe, pero tiene una fuerte sangre de hada corriendo por sus venas y su poder está ligado a la tierra; y ahora ustedes, dos ondinas macho que pueden controlar el agua, lo que tomando en cuenta que viven en el agua, no es de mucha ayuda en un desierto, pero seguro pueden ayudar si Harry se encuentra aquí—Dijo Blaise, burlándose de Lucius, pero este no respondió.

En cambio, Blaise sintió que su cuerpo humano estaba empezando a moverse sin control y golpeándose a sí mismo en una nalga—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Luego miró a Lucius y este se veía muy ufano—¿Lo estás haciendo tú? —Lucius sonrió y Blaise recupero el control de su cuerpo.

—Las ondinas, mujeres y hombres, pueden controlar el agua a voluntad. El cuerpo humano es básicamente agua en su mayoría, de ahí que el agua en el desierto sea un bien más preciado que el oro para los mortales. Incluso cualquier criatura, incluyéndonos, está conformado por suficiente agua como para controlarla por nosotros. No te preocupes por lo que podemos hacer para proteger al niño amado de la reina—Lucius estaba mirando sus uñas con mucho interés mientras su hijo se reía entre dientes. Incluso Sitara parecía estar conteniendo una risotada.

—Muy bien, ya entendí. Ahora, nunca lo he sabido, pero ¿Las ondinas tienen que estar en el agua? —Draco y Lucius miraron a Blaise—Solo preguntó por qué una vez conocí a una sirena cuando mi botella encalló en una playa y un mortal me libero esa ocasión porque quería conquistar a dicha sirena. La chica podía volverse "terrestre", retomar su cola en el agua, o si estaba de humor, brotar plumas en su espalda y brazos, haciendo surgir dos alas y alejarse volando—.

—¿Qué pasó con el mortal? —Preguntó Sitara intrigada.

—La sirena lo devoro. No era del tipo amigable con los mortales—Dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros—¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes son completamente acuáticos o pueden salir? —.

Draco se rió y sencillamente saco su cola del agua y dos piernas aparecieron rápidamente en su lugar—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, Djinn? —.

—Aun así—Interrumpió Lucius—permaneceremos en el agua hasta que sea necesario que salgamos o sea seguro que nos presentemos ante el joven ¿Cómo dices que se llama? —Preguntó Lucius al final.

—Harry, Harry Potter—.

Draco y Lucius se miraron. Ellos habían conocido otros Potter hace tiempo. Quizás era hijo de ellos. Eso explicaría el amor que le profesaba su reina al joven, ya que los Potter habían sido los únicos mortales que la reina protegió alguna vez.

Mientras las cinco criaturas platicaban, una figura anciana se acercaba a ellos—Que interesante comitiva es la de aquí—Todas las criaturas se voltearon a ver al recién llegado—Veo que no soy el único "mortal" con poderes interesantes—.

Albus Dumbledore, el consejero más querido por el sultán junto con Arthur Weasley, estaba frente a las cuatro criaturas que miraban con horror a Albus—Oh, no me miren así, queridos míos. No creerán que eran los únicos en el desierto que podían sentir la sangre de Mab corriendo por los humanos ¿O sí? —.

Blaise se paró frente al anciano consejero y lo miró fijamente, dejando que su magia saliera libremente, hasta que alcanzó algo dentro de Albus y retrocedió, debidamente temeroso—Disculpe, no sabía que había otro de nosotros—Dijo Blaise, inclinándose ante el anciano.

—¿Otro de nosotros? —Preguntó Draco—¿Es otro como tú? —Blaise asintió al joven ondina.

—Así es joven…—.

—Draco—.

—…Draco. Soy un espíritu como Blaise aquí presente. Un Djinn que fue atado por una deuda de vida a un mortal. Mi amo había sido consejero del abuelo de Severus y este cuerpo, le pertenecía al amante de mi Amo. Gellert lloró tan amargamente por Albus que sentí un tirón en mi hilo del destino y mi ser por entero se fusiono con el cuerpo inerte del mortal. Gellert creyó que Albus había revivido y no tuve corazón para sacarlo de su error. Finalmente, me terminé enamorando de Gellert y él tenía un amante de nueva cuenta en mí. Aun así, Gellert murió protegiendo al hijo del sultán y Tobías me tomó como consejero. Luego me volví consejero de Severus y aquí estamos—.

—Si sabías lo que era Harry ¿Lo elegiste por eso? —Pregunto Blaise.

—Oh no—Empezó Albus, sacudiendo sus manos—Fue el tirón. Sentí que debía seguirlo. Conoces esa fuerza, es más fuerte que todos tus instintos y sentí eso. Cuando vi a los Potter, supe que la madre era una Changeling y el padre tenía una fuerte sangre de hada corriendo por sus venas. Harry solo es la perfección entre la sangre de hada pura y la sangre de un mortal. No entendía que podía hacer un mestizo, pero ese tirón muchas veces nos ayudó a Gellert y a mí—.

—Creo—Empezó Lucius—Que es por esa razón, que nuestra reina lo quiere. A Harry es decir—.

—¿Y usted es? —Preguntó Albus.

—Lucius—Contestó Lucius y continuo—Creo que Harry es el primer mestizo sin problemas que ha surgido entre un mortal y un hada desde hace siglos. Ayudo que los Potter tuvieran sangre de hada corriendo en sus venas durante generaciones y eso explicaría la presencia de esos otros Potter en la corte de los Áes Sídhe. La reina Mab les insto a permanecer ahí, y a los demás nos dijo que era por su propia protección—.

—¿Dónde entran James y Lily Potter en todo esto? —Pregunto Blaise, quién conocía el nombre de los padres de su amo.

Fue Draco quién contestó—Se que la reina tenía 5 Potters bajo su protección, cuatro adultos y un bebé. Pero el apellido Potter es bastante común en Bretaña, así que no podíamos estar seguros de los Potter en la corte, fueran los mismos que están aquí, al menos tres de ellos—.

Albus se acariciaba la barba, pensativo. Caminaba en círculos mientras casi podía verse el humo de su tren de pensamiento—Lily Potter es un Changeling, que se casó con un mortal que tenía sangre de hada y produjo al primer mestizo en siglos del mundo mortal y el de las hadas. Eso explica su facilidad con las criaturas y su naturaleza tan pura. ¿Quiénes son los otros dos Potter? —Albus seguía rumiando—No pueden ser los padres de James porque por lo que investigamos, murieron antes de que huyeran, tampoco pueden ser los Evans ¿Hay Evans en la corte? —.

Lucius asintió—Dos de ellos, nos costó trabajo convencerlos de quedarse en la corte—.

—Esos serían los padres adoptivos de Lily, así que solo quedan dos personas que nunca se supo que pasó con ellos, los magos reales. Es posible que ocultaran su verdadera identidad para que nadie acusara al rey Fleamont de haber usado artes mágicas para estar en el trono, aunque por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía—.

—Henry es bastante viejo y parecía entender por qué estaba en la corte, al igual que Saoirse—Contestó Lucius.

—Dos Potter con conocimiento de la corte. Creo que los magos de la corte, eran los abuelos de James Potter—Dijo Albus, sencillamente.

—Todo esto es muy interesante, pero ¿De qué nos sirve? —Preguntó Blaise, algo harto de toda esta charla.

Lucius, Draco, Sitara y Albus, rodaron los ojos, pero fue Sitara la que explico la deducción lógica de todo esto—Significa, Djinn de pacotilla, que tu amo es el nieto de la reina Mab—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por proteger a los Potter? —.

—Piénsalo un poco ¿Sí? —Insistió la pequeña hada—Lily es un Changeling, pero por lo que sabemos, ningún hada ha declarado ser su padre o madre, y aun así, la reina misma admitió a los Potter sobrevivientes a la locura de su hermana adoptiva, e incluso a los padres adoptivos de Lily, en su corte. Si Lily fuera un Changeling cualquiera, la reina la habría salvado a ella y su hijo, pero no a su marido o alguien más. Eso dice que Lily es alguien muy cercano al corazón de la reina. Ella es madre y reina de todos nosotros, pero que sepamos, nunca vimos un hijo de su propio vientre—.

—Y que salvará a tanta gente ligada a Lily, indica un fuerte vínculo. Algo que una madre haría por su hija… entiendo tu punto—.

—El niño más amado de la Reina Mab. Un niño nacido bajo las mejores estrellas, con belleza sobrenatural y un corazón puro. Un niño capaz de dar vida como una mujer. Y ahora Harry está gestando al príncipe de esta región. Un príncipe que según los lugareños, debe estar bendito por Alá—Terminó Albus.

—Eso explicaría los dos únicos deseos apenas egoístas que pidió—Comenzó Blaise/Yangin—Solo pidió algo para entender a Apep, su cobra mascota, y yo le concedí el don de las lenguas. Luego me pidió algo para poder ver a los seres del desierto, de los que tantas leyendas había y…—.

—Y le concediste el don de la vista. Pero incluso los Djinn no pueden conceder el don de dar vida. Eso le corresponde a Alá, según su tradición—Blaise asintió—Eso solo deja, que fuera una "bendición" de nacimiento. El nieto de la Reina Mab—.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero todos los involucrados sabían que habían sido convocados por los destinos para proteger el bien más preciado de los Áes Sídhe, Harry Potter, consorte real del sultán y el único capaz de romper el hechizo de Bellatrix, de la que se tenía la fuerte sospecha de haber sido una hechicera.

* * *

El pequeño príncipe nació entre gritos y maldiciones pronunciadas por el joven consorte, mientras la partera de la caravana, mandaba aquí y allá a los médicos de palacio. El sultán mientras tanto, esperaba afuera de la sala, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios y el estrés, mientras oía los gritos de su amado.

No fue sino hasta que un grito distinto a los de Harry rompió la letanía de maldiciones, que Severus sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. Un llanto de bebé. El llanto de su primogénito o primogénita.

Las puertas se abrieron y la partera salió con un bulto cubierto de un líquido sangriento, mientras la mujer le limpiaba la cara.

—Todo salió bien, Harry está dormido ahora. Aun debemos limpiarle su majestad, pero Harry insistió en que usted debía ver a su hijo. Felicidades su alteza, es un varón—.

Una carita arrugada lo miraba entre llantos al sultán con unos ojos gris claro—¿Por qué sus ojos son gris claro? —La mujer rió, típico de padres primerizos.

—Los ojos de los bebés siempre son de cierto color, puede ser gris claro u oscuro, hasta marrón, pero dentro de unos meses, será claro el color de ojos de su hijo. Casi estoy segura de que ha heredado los ojos de su otro padre, un esmeralda hermoso—La mujer sonrió mientras el bebé calmaba su llanto—¿Desea nombrarlo o esperara a que su Harry despierte? —.

—No, él me dijo como quería llamarlo si era niño—.

—Muy bien su majestad ¿Cuál es el nombre elegido? —Severus miró a su pequeño hijo y suspiro. Harry tenía razón al elegir un nombre así para su primogénito, con la esperanza de que su memoria perdurara en el tiempo—Maximus, Maximus Snape-Potter. Quiero que mi hijo tenga los apellidos de ambos—.

—Así será su alteza—La mujer entro de vuelta a la sala y las puertas se cerraron. Severus apenas podía creer que fuera cierto, su hijo había nacido. No le había preguntado a la mujer como fue el parto y no era reacio a ignorar el hecho. Le bastaba con saber que Harry y su pequeño estaban bien.

* * *

Mientras en palacio se regocijaban por el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe y llevaban casi dos semanas de fiesta, una caravana se acercaba al palacio de Riddle. Los Dursley habían llegado sanos y salvos a las tierras del desierto. Aunque si conservarían sus cabezas más allá de esa semana, era un misterio.


	9. La historia de los dos Sultanes

**08.- La historia de los dos Sultanes**

* * *

Ajenos a que los Dursley estaban a menos de un par de días de camino del palacio real, Harry y Severus estaban enamorados de su hijo. Para ambos era la perfección en la tierra. Desde sus cabellitos hasta sus pequeños dedos redonditos. Incluso el guardaespaldas de Harry había dicho que era un niño adorable y el jardinero había cortado flores inocuas para bebés y le había hecho una corona de las mismas que colgó en la cabecera de su cuna.

Severus, a regañadientes, tuvo que volver a las actividades de su puesto y Harry pasaba los días recuperándose del parto, disfrutando de la compañía de sus damas y contándole sus primeras historias a su bebé.

Cuando Maximus cumplió el mes, la partera de la caravana dio el visto bueno a que Harry por fin saliera de cama y ayudado por sus damas y su guardaespaldas, llegaron hasta el jardín que ahora era suyo. Severus había insistido en que no se le llamara más el jardín de la madre sultana, sino el jardín de los Prince.

Su madre había amado ese jardín al igual que su padre, y ahora Harry y él amaban el jardín, como lo harían sus hijos. Severus había empezado a sanar, sanar de verdad, las heridas infligidas por el veneno de Bellatrix y había empezado por liberarse de las ataduras de los recuerdos duros.

Su padre solo cometió un error, en esa noche de borrachera y que derivo en la existencia de Riddle, pero incluso así, su padre busco como darle un nombre digno al entregarlo a sus amigos, los Riddle. Que Thomas decidiera ser lo que era ahora, había sido algo exclusivo de él. Incluido el engaño de su esposa, que también había sido decisión de ella participar en aquel complot.

Todos en el palacio parecían estar felices con el sultán, su consorte y su heredero. Todos excepto Filch. Y en realidad, nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que le molestaba a Filch, así que simplemente todos lo ignoraban cuando empezaba a rumiar, lejos de los oídos del sultán claro está, lo mucho que despreciaba a Harry y su bebé.

Severus había acabado rápido sus obligaciones ese día, porque quería pasar el día en el jardín junto a su esposo e hijo y se topó con la escena más dulce que hubiera presenciado.

Las doncellas habían preparado una mullida alfombra debajo de un árbol, donde dormitaban su pequeño, pegado al cuerpo de su "madre", dándole la mejor visión del mundo. Sus dos amores juntos y felices. Las doncellas dormitaban debajo de otro árbol, mientras el jardinero podaba los árboles frutales y recogía los frutos maduros y guardaba los más maduros en una caja llena de tierra, seguramente para sembrar. El guardaespaldas estaba detrás de un árbol que tapaba su figura, pero Severus era hábil para identificar los alrededores, así que se sintió complacido con el cuidado del guardián.

El viento soplaba levemente y refrescaba a la sombra de los árboles que olía a la fruta madura. El sultán estaba por sentarse a dormir junto a su familia cuando Harry se removió y parpadeo, antes de despertarse a medias y murmurar—¿Sev? ¡Ajum! —Lanzó un sonoro bostezo—¿Terminaste antes? —Dijo Harry, parpadeando y desperezándose.

—Así es amor, ¿Quieres continuar tu siesta? —Harry iba a contestar, pero el pequeño se removió y empezó a buscar alimento.

Harry metió su mano en una de las canastas y saco algo parecido a un montón de musgo oloroso, se levantó la camisa holgada que llevaba y froto aquel musgo sobre su pezón. En cuanto se hinchó, acerco al pequeño príncipe a su hinchado pecho y el bebé empezó a succionar—¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? —Severus no había visto como alimentaba al bebé, suponiendo que lo alimentaban con leche de cabra u oveja.

—La partera de la caravana y mamá crearon esto para mí. Hace que mi "pecho" actúa como el de una mujer, por un breve tiempo. De esta forma, Maximus puede tomar leche como cualquier bebé—El pequeño Maximus estaba succionado feliz mientras Severus pensaba en lo adorable que era todo esto, y cuantas maravillas conocía su maravillosa suegra y muy, pero muy extendida familia de artistas errantes.

Ambos padres disfrutaban viendo a su hijo crecer.

Cuando el bebé se hubo hartado, Harry coloco a su hijo contra su hombro y le golpeó suavemente la espalda hasta que escucho el sonido característico de un eructo y estuvo satisfecho con el comportamiento de su pequeño. Tendió a Maximus sobre la alfombra y se tendió a su lado, Severus se colocó en el lado contrario y dejaron al pequeño en medio de ellos.

—¿Sabes que he extrañado más estos días, Harry? —Dijo Severus, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había dominado durante varios minutos.

—¿Qué Sev? —.

—Tus historias. Hace tiempo que no escuchó una—Severus tomó la mano de izquierda de Harry y deposito un beso en ella.

—Te he contado casi todas las que se. Déjame pensar Sev… uhmmm… ¡la tengo! ¿Has escuchado la historia de los dos sultanes, mi señor? —.

—¿Los dos sultanes? No, nunca, mi habibi—.

—Entonces también será la primera historia que le contare a nuestro pequeño príncipe ¿Qué opinas Maximus? —Por toda respuesta, el pequeño hizo pequeños gorjeos—Tomare eso como un sí—.

Severus rió y espero a que comenzara la historia—_Erase una vez, en un oasis en medio de las arenas…—._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Érase una vez, en un oasis en medio de las arenas del abrasador desierto, surgió un reino prospero. Empezó con pocas personas, siendo apenas un pueblo, pero la gente próspero y cuando menos lo supieron, ya eran una ciudad. La ciudad creció y extendió sus ramas hacia la arena y la transformo en vida, creando tal extensión, que pronto las personas del lugar eligieron un líder para guiarlos a todos y se convirtieron en un gran sultanato._

_El sultán de este lugar, era un gobernante justo y honesto, que crio a sus hijos de la misma forma y por generaciones enteras, la región era un lugar de abundancia, justicia y paz. Pero como en todo árbol, siempre hay una fruta podrida y desgraciadamente, esta fruta gobernaba a todo el reino._

_El sultán actual, no estaba muy interesado en las cuestiones de estado y lo que más amaba, lo que más le gustaba y disfrutaba en la vida, era una buena risa. Por desgracia para todo el palacio, el tipo de humor que le arrancaba una carcajada, no era del tipo que ofrecían los bufones reales, sino el humor que provenía de una buena broma._

_Por desgracia, porque el sultán no era, digamos, el mejor bromista._

_Sus bromas solo le causaban gracia a él, tendiendo a dejar en ridículo a sus víctimas, que se contaban por centenares en palacio. Desde su consejo hasta las doncellas, incluyendo a su propio harem. Sus propias esposas temían encontrarse con él, no fuera a ser que hubiera planeado algo horrible y desagradable para alguna de ellas._

_El tiempo pasaba y el sultán cada vez estaba más aburrido e irritable, así que un día decidió salir de palacio, disfrazado como un ciudadano común, y bajo a los barrios más bajos a beber con lo peor de lo peor del reino. Había planeado hacer que todos en la taberna bebieran hasta dejar vacías las barricas, y luego, irse sin pagar, dejando a los borrachos con el problema. Sería una excelente broma práctica, en su opinión._

_Pero quiso Alá o quizás Shaitán, no se sabe, que sus ojos se posaran en la figura de un triste vagabundo, un hombre tan sucio, tan deplorable, tan deprimente, que fue como un canto de sirenas para el sultán. Un hombre que no tenía nada que perder, y al que podía realmente volverlo loco con algo tan cruel y retorcido, que sus entrañas brincaban de gozo anticipado._

_Regresó a palacio y ordeno a su guardia que trajera al vagabundo a palacio. Ordeno a sus doncellas que lo bañaran, perfumaran y rasuraran mientras estaba en medio del sueño y la bruma etílica. Lo vistió con sus propios ropajes y para finalizar su mejor broma, ordeno a todos en palacio, que obedecieran al mendigo como si fuera él mismo._

_Cuando el pobre mendigo despertó, la luz del sol lo recibió en medio de una mullida cama, en medio de unas habitaciones fastuosas, tanto que ni sus más afiebradas imaginaciones podían haber concebido. Gritó desesperado y un grupo de doncellas entro apurado._

_—¿Qué sucede mi señor? —Dijo una de las doncellas._

_—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —El pobre vagabundo estaba detrás de uno de los muebles más grandes que había en la habitación, con miedo en los ojos y desconfianza en todo su cuerpo._

_—Está en sus habitaciones majestad, vive aquí, y nosotros somos sus doncellas personales—La joven se acercó con cautela al vagabundo—Su majestad, ¿quisiera ver al médico real? Ayer pidió mucho vino y es posible que el alcohol haya confundido su cerebro—._

_El vagabundo asintió sin soltar el mueble y la joven, seguida de las otras, salió de la habitación. Momentos después, entro el médico de palacio y luego de algunos exámenes, le dio un par de remedios para la resaca. Comió la comida que le dejaron con cautela y en general, aquel día lo paso con la guardia en alto, mientras el sultán, que tenía agujeros para espiar por todos lados, se reía entre dientes por el sufrimientos y confusión del mendigo._

_El segundo día, el vagabundo empezó a recorrer las habitaciones y dejó que su harem lo atendiera, con cautela claro está, ya que incluso en su "imaginación", no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría esta ensoñación y temía que pronto despertaría. No fue así ese día, y tanto él como las concubinas de su harem, estaban satisfechos. Este "sultán" había sido cortes y atento con ellas, y para las mujeres acostumbradas a los malos tratos del anterior sultán, este era un cambio refrescante._

_El tercer día, el vagabundo empezó a creer que quizás, solo quizás, su vida de vagabundo era la "vida imaginaria". Quizás su mala suerte de nacimiento, la muerte de sus padres en el desierto, el fallecimiento de su esposa y primogénito durante el parto, su despido, el incendio que acabo con su casa, todas esas malas cosas que lo orillaron a la indigencia y el alcoholismo, eran solo una horrenda pesadilla de la cual por fin despertó y en verdad era el sultán._

_Con algo más de confianza, el "sultán" se vistió con la opulencia de su rango y por fin fue hasta la cámara de su consejo. Debatieron por horas las minutas y cuando acabo el día, habían sido "autorizados" muchos cambios que podían hacer aún más rico el reino. Los consejeros y visires estaban encantados y murmuraban por lo bajo que era una pena que ninguno de los edictos pudiera ser llevados a cabo, ya que este "sultán" era mucho, pero mucho más productivo que el otro._

_El sultán se había disfrazado para entrar durante la sesión del consejo y se enfureció por lo que escucho. Su consejo estaba encantado con el impostor, al igual que sus concubinas, y eso, eso no le estaba causando ninguna gracia. Por eso, había decidido que era hora de completar su broma._

_Esa noche, luego de drogar el vino de la cena, el sultán ordeno arrojar de vuelta a las calles al vagabundo, ponerle sus ropas viejas tal como había llegado y así, tirado en la calle, sucio y con harapos, dejaron al hombre._

_De más está decir que cuando el vagabundo despertó, entro en pánico y fue hasta palacio, clamando ser el sultán, haber sido secuestrado y arrojado a las calles, asustando a los transeúntes y en un punto, viendo que los guardias de la entrada lo ignoraban, montó en colera y empezó a atacarlos con sus puños. Finalmente los guardias amagaron al hombre y lo llevaron a prisión._

_Nunca se sintió más amargo el cumplimiento de su deber, ya que sabían que este hombre no merecía tal suerte, solo por los caprichos de su monarca._

_El pobre vagabundo se sentía enloquecer. Quién era él en realidad ¿Era el vagabundo con la peor suerte de todo el reino? ¿O era el sultán, durmiendo en sus habitaciones, en medio de una horrible, horrible pesadilla? El pobre hombre estaba empezando a creer que de verdad su mente se había ido por la ventana. Eso explicaría tantas cosas._

_Mientras tanto, en palacio, el sultán estaba enojado. Todos en palacio se lamentaban por aquel "pobre hombre" y nadie parecía estarse divirtiendo con su "mejor broma". ¿Por qué no podían apreciar su genialidad? ¿Cómo podía no ser divertido ver a un hombre perder la cordura? El sultán estaba enojándose cada vez más, y decidió que la culpa de todo, la tenía aquel vagabundo, así que decidió que jugaría un poco más con él._

_Preparo todo y ordeno a todos en palacio que obedecieran a su "nuevo sultán" hasta nueva orden. Llamó a sus guardias y les ordeno drogar al hombre y traerlo a palacio. Preparo todo y cuando llegó el vagabundo, el sultán saltó a su escondite, atento a cuando despuntara el alba para ver al vagabundo perder su último hilo de razón._

_Cuando el vagabundo despertó, gritó tan alto que el grito se escuchó hasta el último rincón del reino. Sus visires, sus doncellas y el médico real corrieron a su encuentro, encontrando a un enloquecido hombre que lloraba, diciendo que se alejaran de él, mientras se protegía detrás de uno de los pilares._

_—¡Djinns! ¡Esbirros de Shaitán! ¡Iblis! ¡Ghouls! ¡El tipo de espíritus que sean! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Libérenme de esta tortura o mátenme! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡No soy un mal hombre! ¡Solo soy un borracho! —._

_El sultán no pudo más y lanzó una sonora carcajada. Una cruel, fría y despiadada carcajada. Tan horrible que el pobre vagabundo pensó que era una risa de un Djinn malvado y tomando la espada de uno de los distraídos guardias que estaba cerca, la puso en ristre y corrió hacia el origen de la voz—¡Déjame en paz, hijo del maligno! —Gritó el vagabundo cuando atravesó una puerta de uno de los muebles y observó con mórbida fascinación cuando al sacar la hoja, esta estaba escurriendo sangre carmesí._

_Las doncellas y los guardias corrieron a abrir la puerta del mueble y el cuerpo del sultán, con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro, caía inerte ante sus pies._

_—¡Oh, Alá! ¿Qué hacemos? —Se preguntó el gran visir—¡Esta muerto! ¿Saben lo que significa? ¡Guerra! No tuvo hijos y sus hermanos podrían pelearse el derecho al trono, si no es que sus tíos empiezan la disputa. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —._

_Todos los involucrados, excepto el vagabundo, que se sentía extrañamente tranquilo ahora que la atención no estaba sobre él, murmuraban distintas soluciones, todas ellas inviables e inútiles a largo plazo. Finalmente, uno de los visires tuvo una idea._

_—¡Podríamos no decir nada! —Exclamo emocionado, sabiendo que era una idea inspirada por el mismo Alá._

_—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó el gran visir._

_—El sultán dijo que obedeciéramos al joven señor como si fuera él ¿Cierto? —Todos asintieron—Bueno, esa fue su última orden. Si el hombre aquí presente, tomara el poder, mientras decimos que el sultán fue a una peregrinación a la Meca, los parientes del sultán no se sentirían impelidos a intentar hacerse con el trono, ya que no perderían nada. Luego podemos decir que el sultán tuvo una inspiración en su peregrinación y decidió dedicar su vida a Alá, quién le iluminó sobre dejar el reino en las capaces manos de su amigo—._

_—Y si mientras el sultán está "fuera", el reino prospera, ninguno de los parientes del sultán querría mover al actual regente ¿Cierto? Y más si designa a un heredero de alguna de las familias del sultán—Todos asintieron a lo dicho por el gran visir._

_Todos los visires observaron al vagabundo mientras este miraba a todos lados, con la vista perdida en algún punto extraño. Era la mejor solución y decidieron que eso harían._

_Con trabajos y durante días, lograron convencer al vagabundo de que él era el sultán. Finalmente, una semana después, el hombre retomo su "lugar" en el consejo y los edictos que había propuesto en su sesión anterior fueron una realidad. Las familias reales, unos años después, luego de ver el buen trabajo que había hecho el amigo de su pariente llamado por Alá a su servicio, decidieron que tenían que hacer lo que era mejor para el reino y abdicaron en favor del "sultán regente"._

_El nuevo sultán trató a su harem con cortesía y delicadeza, y sus concubinas le dieron hermosos hijos. Al final de su vida, habiendo acomodado a todos sus hijos en los puestos que en realidad hacían mejor, y habiendo dejado como su sucesor a su tercer hijo, partió junto al Altísimo y su nombre fue recordado por generaciones enteras como el mejor sultán de aquel reino._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

El pequeño Maximus estaba dormitando plácidamente, arrullado por la voz de su papá, quién deposito un suave beso en la sien de su hijo—Duerme bien, mi pequeño malak—.

Cuando levantó su mirada, observo a Severus, quién había fruncido el ceño—¿Qué sucede mi señor? —.

Severus se levantó y le tendió su mano a Harry para ayudarlo. Una vez que ambos estaban de pie, llamó a las doncellas que estaban bien despiertas, habiendo escuchado la historia, para que cuidaran el sueño del príncipe, mientras él llevaba su esposo de la mano para un necesario paseo a solas por el jardín.

Harry estaba algo inquieto por este inusual silencio de su esposo. Se veía serio y quizás algo enojado, pero era evidente que no era con él, o con alguno de los sirvientes de palacio, así que Harry se preguntaba qué inquietaba a su esposo y estaba por preguntarle cuando Severus paro de caminar, justo al lado del arroyo, se volteó hacia Harry y se puso de rodillas antes de inclinarse completamente ante él.

—Perdóname—Fue lo que dijo Severus desde su posición—Perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar. Perdóname por hacerte temer por tu vida durante los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio. Me comporte como el sultán idiota de tu historia, alimentando mis temores como él alimentó su humor cruel. No era yo mismo y sé que no es excusa para mi comportamiento, pero puedo prometerte que pasare el resto de mis días compensándote por esa horrible época de nuestras vidas—.

Harry se puso de rodillas y levantó a Severus hasta tenerlo frente a él, observó el rostro de su amado surcado en lágrimas de arrepentimiento—No llores amor, no llores—Harry beso suavemente los labios de su esposo antes de continuar—Se que no eras tú y te disculpo por todo. No tienes que compensarme nada porque no hay nada que perdonar—.

—Pero maté a esas mujeres…—.

Harry se rió quedamente—No mataste a nadie mi señor. No te enojes con tu consejero, pero Albus había sacado a las jóvenes del reino y les consiguió nuevos lugares donde vivir. Todas ellas han encontrado una mejor vida, algunas ya se casaron y otras pudieron escapar de las "esperanzas" que tenían sus familias sobre ellas—Severus se veía francamente sorprendido, pero no tan molesto como esperaba con Albus—Ves amor, incluso tu decisión más terrible trajo algo bueno a tus súbditas—.

Severus suspiro, sintiendo el peso de la culpa aligerarse bastante—Eso no quita el poder de mis decisiones, quería que murieran y casi logre convertirme en un monstruo. Esa mujer fue terrible—.

Severus y Harry se levantaron del pasto. Severus miraba a Harry y se dio cuenta de que era la persona más afortunada del mundo al haber conocido a este hermoso malak y convertirlo en su esposo. Beso de nueva cuenta esos labios suaves y ambos se perdieron en su bruma de amor, hasta que escucharon—¡Aww! ¡Qué romántico! —Ambos se separaron y buscaron el origen de aquel sonido.

El guardia y las damas Hermione y Minerva estaba algo lejos, cuidando a Maximus, y el sonido de esa voz no era familiar. Severus coloco a Harry contra sí y desenvaino su cimitarra—Quién haya hablado, ¡Muéstrate! —.

—¡Hmjm! —La voz se escuchaba sofocada por algo o alguien. Luego de escucho un grito de dolor—¡Papá! Basta con eso, no nos va a hacer daño el narigón ese, se ve que esta loquito por Harry—.

Severus parpadeo confundido ¿Papá? Eso quería decir que eran dos intrusos, así que con voz queda y quizás, por eso mucho más peligrosa, repitió la orden aun con la cimitarra en ristre—Muéstrate—.

Del agua salió una cabellera rubia que tenía debajo un rostro bastante bonito con ojos azul grisáceo claro—Hola señor, me llamó Draco—.

Severus volvió a parpadear porque el joven parecía ir desnudo y estaba sumergido a la mitad en el arroyo del jardín, y ¿Eso era una cola de pez? El joven fue golpeado en la cabeza por un hombre de cabellera rubia igual a la del chico-pez y este gimió ante el golpe, mientras el otro hombre suspiraba y se masajeaba las sienes. Era evidente que eran padre e hijo y el hijo había hecho algo que el padre consideraba idiota.

—Mil disculpas por la forma tan vulgar de mi hijo de presentarse ante usted majestad—Severus se relajó un poco al ver que ambos hombres estaban desarmados pero no tanto como para guardar su cimitarra, y de todos modos, mantuvo su agarre sobre su esposo—Mi nombre es Lucius y este es mi hijo Draco, la reina Mab nos envió a proteger a su joven esposo—.

—¿La reina Mab? ¿La reina absoluta de las hadas y el mundo sobrenatural? —Severus miró a su esposo y observó que Harry no se veía sorprendido, como si siempre viera criaturas extrañas ¿Era posible? Había hablado con su suegra sobre el Niño Amado de las Hadas, y se decía que además de dar vida, hablar con las criaturas y su corazón puro, podía ver al mundo "tal cual es", es decir, a todas las criaturas invisibles para los mortales—Harry, tú puedes verlos bien ¿No es así? —.

Harry se ruborizó pero asintió—Es más como verlos "tal cual son", tú ves las escamas y la cola, pero yo puedo ver su aura—.

Severus pensó en los dones de su esposo y pensó en algo que quizás se le había pasado—¿Tenías esos dones desde que naciste? —Harry negó tímidamente—¿Acaso te los dio una criatura del reino sobrenatural? —Harry asintió—¿Y el don de dar vida? —Harry negó.

—Me dijo que ese don lo tengo de nacimiento ¿Estas enojado Sev? —Pregunto Harry con un poco de temor. No quería hacer enojar a su esposo, no cuando habían estado tan felices estos meses.

—No, no tanto como debería, aunque comprendo que debías guardar el secreto. Creo haber descubierto como obtuviste dos de tus dones. Mi teoría es que un djinn te los concedió—Harry asintió—Oh mi pequeño malak, no tienes que temer, estoy enojado pero no contigo. Me enoja que tengas que conformarte con este simple mortal—.

—¡No! No me estoy conformando… ¡Te amo! —Harry se arrojó hacia Severus y atrapo sus labios en un beso abrasador.

—¿Ves? Te dije que esta loquito por Harry—Dijo Draco, rompiendo el momento, y siendo golpeado de nuevo por su padre en la cabeza—¡Ay! ¡Basta con eso! —.

—Pues deja de decir idioteces Draco—.

Los amantes separaron sus labios y Severus por fin guardo la cimitarra. Tanto él como Harry se sentaron en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentando a los dos hombres-pez.

—Sev, te presento a las ondinas, "sirenas de río" de mi natal Bretaña—Dijo Harry sonriendo a los dos hombres.

—Mi señor, la reina Mab le envía sus bendiciones, a usted, su esposo y su primogénito. También le envía un mensaje de que sea fuerte y que pronto todo quedara claro para usted y los suyos—Dijo Lucius, dirigiéndose a Harry—A usted, mi señor de esta tierra, le rogamos nos permita ponernos al servicio de su consorte—.

—Eso es loable, pero ¿Cómo podrían servirle desde el agua? —Con una sonrisa, Draco saltó fuera del agua y su cola de pez desapareció rápidamente, cambiando a unas piernas pálidas y esbeltas.

—¡Draco! ¡No seas exhibicionista! —Lucius estaba ruborizado por el desparpajo de su prole pero Harry mismo se quitó una de las telas que cargaba a manera de capa, y se la tendió al joven para que se cubriera. Severus imitó a su esposo y le acerco una de sus telas a Lucius, instándolo a salir del agua—Gracias mi señor—.

—De nada, ahora, ¿Cómo piensan proteger a mi esposo? —.

Harry resoplo—Controlan el agua Sev, ellos prácticamente podrían obligar a alguien a matarse—.

—Porque la sangre también es agua—Completo Severus mientras Harry asentía—Entonces mis sospechas sobre Riddle no están infundadas, está tramando algo y es más peligroso que antes—Lucius y Draco asintieron.

Severus hizo una seña al guardaespaldas, quién se había acercado lo suficiente luego de haber visto al sultán sacar su cimitarra, pero se mantuvo lejos al ver a los rubios, y este se acercó ante la orden—Zabini, lleva a estos dos hombres a una habitación y consígueles ropa, son compañeros guardaespaldas tuyos, pero debes ubicarlos en algo del jardín, quizás para tratar con la fuente y el arroyo—Blaise asintió mientras fingía desconocer a los dos rubios. No sería bueno volar su tapadera sin un buen motivo.

Los dos rubios se fueron tras Blaise mientras Severus escoltó a Harry y las damas hacía sus habitaciones. El pequeño príncipe aun debía dormir cerca de ellos, así que habían instalado una cuna en la habitación. Las damas se fueron y la familia estaba a solas ahora.

—Harry, quiero que me cuentes todo. No quiero secretos entre nosotros. Prometo que guardare tus secretos con mi vida—Dijo Severus observando a su pequeño empezar a dormirse.

—No hay mucho que contar Sev. Yo encontré una botella en un pozo y dentro había un Djinn, ofreció darme deseos, pero sé que su magia estaba atada a los humanos y que era un esclavo de nosotros, gracias al sello de Salomón. No podía aceptar su regalo—.

—Pero…—.

—Pero entonces un día Apep se enfermó y no sabíamos donde le dolía. Mamá nunca había tratado animales y ninguno de los otros curanderos podía ayudar y entonces… le pedí al Djinn que me permitiera algo para hablar con Apep. En retrospectiva, debí desear que recobrara su salud, pero aún era muy joven. En fin, hable con Apep y cuando supimos que le dolía, mamá pudo curarlo—.

—Fuiste vago con tu deseo y te dio el don de las lenguas—Harry asintió—¿Y el don de la vista? —.

—Fue por las historias. Estaba seguro de que había visto a un ghoul en el desierto y a un hada en uno de nuestros viajes, pero no podía estar seguro. Tenía además esta sensación de ser observado en las dunas y se me ocurrió pedir algo para ver lo invisible—.

—Ambiguo otra vez y te dio el don de la vista—Harry asintió—¿Puedes convocarlo? —Harry asintió de nuevo.

—No debería, ya que me siento mal de hacerlo trabajar y solo lo he ocupado en contadas ocasiones—.

Severus abrazó a Harry—Lo sé amor, no quieres esclavizarlo a ti, pero piensa en que podrías pedirle algo para proteger a nuestro hijo—.

Harry tuvo que aceptar que eso era cierto. Yangin podía darles algo para proteger a Maximus.

—Está bien, pero será mejor en la noche. No creo que sea bueno que nadie más que nosotros y Apep lo vean—.

—¿Apep? —.

—Él me ayuda a trazar los símbolos de invocación—.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Severus, besando las sienes de su amado—Lo haremos esta noche—.

* * *

Apep, Harry y Severus se dirigieron al jardín mientras el resto del palacio dormía, Maximus iba muy dormido en una canasta. Los ruidos nocturnos los acompañaban y Harry finalmente encontró un buen lugar para la invocación. Tendió una bandeja con tinta para Apep y la serpiente repto dentro de la misma, embadurnándose para poder actuar como una especie de pluma. En el desierto era más fácil de trazar gracias a la arena, pero no querían salir de palacio por temor a ser atacados por los hombres de Riddle.

Harry abrazó a Severus mientras ambos protegían la canasta con su hijo, en medio de sus cuerpos y la serpiente trazaba el circulo y los símbolos que obligarían al Djinn a presentarse. Cuando la serpiente terminó su trabajo, los arcanos símbolos brillaron como fuego y una hoguera sin madera se elevaba frente a ellos.

Las llamas empezaron a formar a un ser y pronto se consolido en alguien muy conocido por ambos.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Dijo Blaise Zabini, con su ropa de dormir, y las llamas rodeándolo, mientras la comprensión de su identidad caía entre los presentes—Puedo explicarlo—.

—¿Blaise? ¿O eres Yangin? —Preguntó Harry, claramente herido porque su amigo djinn le había mentido.

—Ambos, este cuerpo es de un joven assassin que murió cerca de mi hogar, y algo dentro de mi sintió que me necesitarías, un tirón del hilo del destino si puedes llamarle así. En mi forma habitual sabes que el agua me dañaría—.

—¿Agua? —Severus por fin pudo hablar—Eres un djinn de fuego ¿Cómo lograste la lealtad de un djinn de fuego? —Preguntó mirando a Harry, pero el djinn habló.

—Me rescato de un pozo. Mi botella estaba sumergida ahí, gracias a mi último amo, y Harry no quiso atar mi magia a él. un acto así de desinteresado obliga a mi raza a servir al joven, pero no es una elección difícil de hacer. Perdón por mentirte Harry, pero no podía hablarte sobre mí. Tenemos reglas cuando tomamos un cuerpo humano—.

Un hada salió de un rosal y se unió a la comitiva—Yangin no quería hacerte daño Harry—Severus miró a Harry y este murmuro "reglas". Severus asintió, pero empezaba a entender que el mundo de Harry era complicado y tendría que acomodarse sobre la marcha—Me presentó mi señor. Mi nombre es Sitara y le debo mi vida a su joven esposo. Me salvó cuando estaba en el último aliento de mi vida mortal. Le debo mi lealtad al Niño Amado de la Reina Mab—.

—Siguen diciendo eso ¿Por qué soy su niño amado? No lo entiendo—Dijo Harry mientras Severus lo abrazaba más, cuidando la canasta.

Apep empezó a rayar los símbolos de forma que el circulo se rompió. No tenía sentido conservarlo, ya que era evidente que el djinn no le haría daño a Harry si este había tomado un cuerpo humano. Quería proteger a su humano y era evidente que el sello de Salomón había desaparecido. Por lo que Apep sabía, gracias a las historias de Harry, Yangin ahora era el djinn personal de Harry y su familia.

Tanto Yangin/Blaise como Sitara se miraron y contestaron al unísono—Reglas—.

Harry resopló pero entendió. Las reglas del mundo sobrenatural no podían ser violadas, más que bajo ciertas condiciones y era evidente que la reina Mab lo estaba protegiendo pero ¿de qué? ¿Riddle? ¿O sus tíos habían vuelto a intentar cazarlos? Su madre le había contado sobre su tía y su obsesión con superarla a ella y sus padres. Su padre le habló de cómo habían puesto a su reino en contra suya y como había escapado de alguna misteriosa forma. ¿Fue la reina Mab quién los salvo? ¿Por qué?

Había tantas preguntas pero Harry estaba cansándose y sentía que estaba por desfallecer. Severus lo notó y sostuvo a Harry mientras Blaise se adelantaba y tomaba la canasta con el pequeño príncipe. Maximus no se había despertado para nada.

—Creo que es todo por ahora. Comprendo que su mundo tiene reglas, pero también espero que ambos, tu djinn y tu hada, entiendan que Harry se siente herido por los secretos. Yo mismo me siento herido por saber que Harry me guardo secretos, pero entiendo que las reglas del mundo sobrenatural son inviolables y tienen pocas excepciones, así que lo dejare pasar. Siempre y cuando ambos prometan proteger a Harry y a Maximus—Sitara y Blaise asintieron—Bien, Blaise, acompáñame, debo llevar a Harry a nuestras habitaciones y Sitara, puedes permanecer en el jardín pero no dejes que nadie más te vea. No quiero que te hagan daño—La hadita asintió y voló hacia su rosal mientras los hombres salían del jardín, seguidos por Apep.

Blaise desapareció con un chasquido la tinta y la bandeja, dejando limpio el jardín de cualquier prueba de su visita. Harry ahora iba siendo cargado en brazos del sultán y era casi doloroso ver tanto amor irradiar de aquel sultán que hasta hace unos meses, tenía tan pesado el corazón.

El djinn sonrió. Su amo era simplemente especial, y no solo por ser nieto de Mab.


	10. La verdad sobre Riddle

**09.- La verdad sobre Riddle**

* * *

La respuesta a la pregunta de Harry sobre que había de peligro para él y los suyos llego en forma de un emisario. Sirius Black llegó unos días después de descubierta la identidad de Blaise/Yangin, y llevaba en sus manos un mensaje de su amo para el Sultán y su consorte.

Severus frunció el ceño y se preguntó a qué estaba jugando su hermano cuando vio que se les invitaba a él y la familia real a una fiesta en conmemoración del nuevo integrante de la familia, el príncipe Maximus Snape-Potter. Evidentemente el bebé no iba a ir a la fiesta, pero siendo una conmemoración de su hermano, Severus no podía negarse, Harry menos y no se vería bien que sus suegros se negaran a asistir, pero eso no quitaba que todos sus instintos le gritaban que debía tener cuidado.

Lucius y Draco estaban adaptándose rápidamente a la vida en palacio y fueron presentados como "jardineros", y se parecieron llevar bien con Neville, pero Severus tenía en mente otra función para ellos. Yangin era un excelente guardaespaldas de Harry, pero necesitarían varios guardaespaldas para él, para sus suegros y uno para su hijo, porque no podía dejarlo en palacio, solo al cuidado de las damas de compañía de Harry.

Finalmente, el séquito del Sultán quedo integrado por el líder de la caravana, Aslan Hafid, como el guardaespaldas de sus suegros, luego de dar una amplia demostración de sus habilidades con su bastón (Severus pensó que era una persona que no le gustaría de enemiga), Lucius y Draco como los guardaespaldas de todo el séquito, con énfasis en protegerlo a Harry y él, y finalmente Yangin como protector de Harry exclusivamente.

Sitara se encargaría de vigilar desde las sombras al pequeño príncipe, así como Ronald Weasley y sus hermanos gemelos (quienes eran originalmente sus guardaespaldas, pero fungían mejor como bufones reales). Albus también prometió que estaría dándole algunas vueltas al pequeño príncipe para tranquilidad del Sultán.

Con todos los puntos lo más posiblemente preparados, el séquito partió engalanado con sus mejores joyas y algunos sirvientes más, hacía una terrible fiesta. Todos lo sentían, esto era una trampa, pero no podían dejar de asistir sin que Riddle iniciara algún conflicto por el desaire.

* * *

La fiesta al principio, al menos, no parecía tan horrible. Los invitados al palacio le entregaron diversos obsequios al Sultán y su consorte, habiendo algunas familias nobles de mayor o menor rango, pero todos estaban siendo amables y obsequiosos. Los padres de Harry parecían haberse criado nobles por cómo se comportaban ante las muestras de respeto y los obsequios, y así era, pero Severus no sabía del pasado de los Potter, al menos, no esa parte especifica.

Todo parecía lo que debía ser una fiesta de sociedad, risas falsas y regalos, lisonjas tratando de agradar, comida y bebida a más no poder, así como música para amenizar la reunión. Todo lo que se esperaba de una fiesta, pero estaba una sensación de fatalidad en el aire que no podían sacudirse el séquito del Sultán, por ende, estaban alertas.

Al final de la fiesta, cuando todas las familias nobles se habían despedido, Riddle anuncio que tenía un par de obsequios para la pareja antes que se fueran e hizo salir a dos personas que se acercaron a la pareja real. Los padres de Harry parecían haber visto fantasmas por lo pálido que se pusieron sus rostros.

Petunia Dursley, antes Evans, estaba ahí, vestida con ropa fina que le escurría del cuerpo porque era muy delgada, y en su cabeza, cuya cara recordaba a un caballo, había una tiara que había sido herencia familiar de la familia Potter. Lily frunció el ceño ante el descaro de su hermana, pero entonces, se preguntó qué hacía ahí. Junto a la caballuna mujer estaba un chico casi de la edad de Harry, bastante obeso pero se veía algo incomodo en sus ropajes y claramente deseoso de estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí.

—Mi Sultán, permítame presentarle a Petunia Dursley, Reina de Hogwarts y su hijo, el príncipe heredero Dudley Dursley—Con una floritura de sus manos, para darle teatralidad, Riddle insto a los Dursley a acercarse al Sultán.

—Mi lady, mi joven lord—Dijo Severus con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—Permítanme presentarles a mi esposo, el Sultán consorte Harry Potter, príncipe de los artistas errantes—.

Harry se acercó a su "tía y primo" con una sonrisa tenue en el rostro, pero una mirada firme y patricia, había elegido sus mejores ropajes y nadie, absolutamente nadie en palacio, se hubiera atrevido a dudar de su sangre real y su posición como consorte de su Sultán—Mi reina y príncipe, agradezco su presencia en esta feliz ocasión. Nos honran con su presencia para celebrar el nacimiento del primogénito de su majestad—.

Petunia tenía ganas de gritar. Se había preguntado quién era el joven que parecía un ángel cuando lo vio de reojo, saber que era su "sobrino", era intolerable. ¿Por qué su "hermanita" siempre obtenía lo mejor? Tenía belleza, inteligencia, magia y se casó con el príncipe, convirtiéndose luego en Reina. Ahora incluso su hijo era hermoso y si lo que Riddle le había dicho era cierto, como parecía serlo, el joven había adquirido alguna habilidad con el control de las bestias y la capacidad de engendrar a un hijo. Quizás no necesitaría más que al muchacho si quería asegurar su regencia. Podía casar a su sobrino con su hijo y daría a luz a un niño con su sangre y la Potter.

—Mi señor, permítame presentarle el siguiente obsequio—La sonrisa de Riddle debió ser el mejor indicador de que algo no estaba bien, pero era tarde para verlo venir. Un sirviente vestido todo de negro, con un velo cubriéndole el rostro, se presentó con una bandeja de plata, cubierta con un domo. El sirviente se hinco y presento la bandeja ante el Sultán y Harry. Riddle tenía una mirada extraña y peligrosa al destapar la bandeja—Permítanme presentarles a Vernon Dursley, Rey de Hogwarts—.

Cuando Riddle levantó la tapa y revelo la cabeza cercenada de un hombre, Petunia y Dudley gritaron, con Dudley siendo abrazado fuertemente por su madre. Severus miró a Riddle con horror mientras Lily y James se abrazaban siendo rodeados por Lucius y Draco. Aslan parecía más estoico, pero por dentro, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pensando Riddle. No parecía… humano.

—¿Qué has hecho? —La tenue voz de Harry, con un rictus de horror en su rostro, hizo que Riddle sonriera demoniacamente.

—Solo entrego estos obsequios para usted, su majestad. La cabeza de su enemigo en bandeja de plata. Con este falso rey muerto, su familia podrá tomar su verdadero lugar en su reino—Severus miró a Harry y luego a sus suegros y lo entendió. La familia Potter habían sido los regentes originales del Reino de Hogwarts y por alguna razón fueron forzados a huir de su hogar. Riddle averiguo eso y había tratado de "cortejar" a su esposo presentando esa grotesca cabeza.

—Eres un demonio. No sé qué pretendas con esto, pero pagaras por tu crimen Riddle—El desprecio destilado en la voz de Harry, hizo que Riddle enloqueciera.

—¿ASÍ ME TRATAS? ¿LUEGO DE HABERTE TRAÍDO A TUS ENEMIGOS PARA QUE VEAS COMO LA LUZ ABANDONA SUS OJOS? —Petunia se horrorizo ante lo dicho, entendiendo que Riddle los quería muertos para impresionar a su sobrino. Todo esto era por él. Riddle los había engañado para traerlos y ejecutarlos frente al muchacho, esperando que abandonara a su esposo—¡SERAS MIO! —Riddle intentó alcanzarlo pero su hermano se puso frente a él.

—No tocaras uno solo de sus cabellos "hermano", tendrás que pasar primero por encima de mi cadáver—Severus miraba con ferocidad a Riddle y este parecía tener fuego en los ojos ¿Eso era correcto? No podía ser.

—Eso puede arreglarse "hermano"—Más hombres, vestidos como el primer sirviente, salieron de todas partes y rodearon al séquito del Sultán, incluyendo ahora a los Dursley—Matenlos, pero dejen al chico vivo—.

Los asesinos se acercaban peligrosamente a Harry pero algo como una corriente de aire los lanzó lejos. Todos voltearon a la anciana figura de Aslan que había blandido su bastón, generando la corriente de aire—Estos muchachos y sus ideas raras. Ya no hay respeto por las viejas formas. Si quiere una guerra, debería haber lanzado una declaración y combatido en un campo ¿Qué gloria hay en matar a alguien mediante terceros? —Riddle miro al anciano como si hubiera enloquecido y ordeno a sus asesinos que atacaran de nuevo con un gesto, la misma ráfaga de aire los lanzó lejos—Esta juventud no aprende ¿Cierto? —.

Lily y James miraban al anciano como si jamás lo hubieran conocido y quizás era así—Bueno muchachos, la fiesta se acabó, debemos irnos—Aslan se acercó a los Potter, tomándolos de los brazos y desapareciéndolos a los tres.

Severus y Harry parpadearon pero se recuperaron rápido cuando se vieron rodeados. Harry fue puesto detrás de Severus mientras este blandía su cimitarra, manteniendo a raya a tres asesinos, no, assassins, estos no eran simples asesinos, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Blaise estaba manteniendo a raya al menos a 10 de ellos. El resto estaba siendo manejado por Lucius y Draco, mientras los assassins se preguntaban por qué no podían moverse con libertad sus cuerpos.

Los Dursley estaban olvidados y abrazados uno al otro mientras alrededor de ellos estaba una batalla campal. Pero en un momento dado, Riddle se acordó de ellos y avanzó hacia la pareja, con su daga en mano, dispuesto a deshacerse de los dos Dursley. La mujer había sido insoportable durante todo el viaje, y lo único que lo hizo llevadero fue la ilusión que le daba ver su cabeza en una bandeja. Vernon no se había quedado atrás en quejas durante el viaje, pero matarlo fue algo difícil, la daga tuvo que penetrar varias capas de grasa antes de poder llegar a la carótida.

Harry alcanzó a ver a Riddle y dejo la seguridad de Severus para proteger a los dos miembros de su desafortunada familia y se interpuso entre Riddle y ellos, recibiendo un rasguño de parte de Riddle que por fortuna, no toco su piel sino su ropa. Riddle estaba furioso ahora, pero no contaba con que Harry también lo estaba y este saco algo parecido a una cimitarra corta y la blandió frente a Riddle.

—Déjalos—Fue la orden de Harry, y su voz se escuchaba con bastante poderío. Riddle ahora estaba más que convencido de conseguir al joven. Definitivamente era un malak y su hermano no merecía a dicha criatura. Los Dursley miraban de uno al otro.

—¿Y vas a combatirme tu? —Se burló Riddle en un tono que intentaba ser seductor.

—Si es necesario—La mirada de frío desdén enfureció a Riddle.

—Entonces, ¡Que así sea! —Riddle saco su cimitarra y ataco a Harry, quién bloqueo la estocada y empezó un duelo con Riddle mientras su esposo se daba cuenta de su ausencia.

—¡Harry! —Severus empujo al assassin con que estaba peleando y le dio un golpe en la pierna con su cimitarra, antes de correr al lado de su esposo.

Había algo que decir de Riddle y era que con las armas, el hombre era un demonio. Mientras el apenas sudaba, Severus y Harry tenían problemas para mantenerse contra él. Los assassins restantes seguían peleando, pero los guardaespaldas no se hacían ilusiones, sabían que pronto llegarían refuerzos y entonces sería seguro que morirían.

Blaise por fin pudo intentar buscar a su amo y lo vio combatiendo a Riddle al lado del Sultán y corrió hacía ellos. En un punto, Riddle parecía estar conjurando algo parecido a un fuego negro desde su mano y Severus lo ataco para detener lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, Riddle contestó y rasguño el brazo de Severus. Fue entonces que Harry enloqueció. Empezó a arremeter contra Riddle y lanzo su mano contra el rostro de Riddle, rasguñándolo al tiempo que lanzaba una estocada contra el hombre.

Las uñas de aquella mano dieron en la mejilla izquierda de Riddle, mientras la estocada de su cimitarra dejó una herida superficial en el brazo del hombre. Blaise hizo patente su presencia, mientras aferraba a los Dursley de los brazos. Lucius y Draco se habían replegado y Severus los sujetaba a ambos. Harry retrocedió y aferro a Blaise y Severus—Llévanos a casa—.

Blaise sonrió—Escucho y obedezco—Fue lo último que escucho Riddle antes de ver como el grupo se iba, llevándose con ellos a sus "invitados".

Riddle se había descubierto en más de una forma, pero ahora sabía que Harry no era solo un "malak" humano, sino que sospechaba que era un ángel de verdad. Esas uñas que lo rasguñaron, parecían garras y no uñas humanas. Si no fuera suficiente, su séquito tampoco parecían completamente humanos.

Ah, Riddle pudo olfatear la magia dejada por ellos en su palacio. Olía a carbón y fuego, probablemente un djinn, los otros dos rastros olían a agua fresca mientras estaba el aroma embriagador de la magia de su futuro consorte. Por último, había un aroma… extraño. Magia, pero humana. Uno de ellos había adquirido magia sin tener sangre de alguna criatura.

* * *

Harry pensó que nada sería más terrorífico que casi ser atrapado por Riddle luego de ver a su esposo y sus padres asesinados, excepto lo que estaba frente a él. Su bebé casi había sido asesinado… por Filch.

Luego de que Blaise los apareció a todos de vuelta a palacio, casi de inmediato se escuchó un gran alboroto. Había guardias yendo en dirección de las habitaciones reales y Harry tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y echo a correr sin esperar a su esposo, que afortunadamente corrió detrás de él, compartiendo el mismo mal presentimiento.

Los Dursley fueron momentáneamente olvidados y tanto Lucius y Draco como Blaise, corrieron detrás de los sultanes. Se escucho el llanto de un bebé y corrieron más rápido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los sultanes, Filch estaba sosteniendo al pequeño príncipe en un brazo mientras en el otro sostenía una daga, justo encima del corazón del pequeño.

Tanto Severus como Harry estaban paralizados. Su pequeño, la luz de su existencia, estaba por morir frente a ellos. Pero Filch no parecía listo para dar el golpe mortal. Severus vio la duda en los ojos de su consejero y pensó que quizás podía convencerlo.

—Filch, deja a mi hijo. Dime que quieres ¿Por qué estas amenazando a un bebé? —.

Filch volteo hacía el Sultán, sin soltar la daga o al bebé, y sin cambiar más que la cabeza de posición—Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hija—Sus ojos escurrían gruesas lágrimas de dolor.

—¿Tu hija? No sabía que tuvieras una hija—Severus estaba francamente perplejo ¿Quién sería la hija de Filch? ¿Una de sus esposas "muertas"? Si era así, quizás podía preguntarle a Albus donde estaba y escribirle para que su padre supiera que seguía con vida.

—¡Bella! ¡Tú me la robaste! —.

¡Oh, Alá! No Bella.

—¿B-Bellatrix era tu hija? —Bueno, eso hacía algo "difícil" la negociación con Filch—Filch, ella intento matarme, no quería que muriera, pero entre ella y yo… escogería mi vida cualquier día—.

—¿Y entre tu vida y la de tu hijo? —Filch, aun con lágrimas, miró a Severus directamente a los ojos—¿Qué tal la vida de esa puta que llamas esposo? ¿Entregarías su vida por la de tu hijo? —.

Severus miró a Harry con pánico y luego a su hijo. Él entregaría su vida sin dudar por cualquiera de ellos dos, pero ¿la vida de Harry o la de su hijo? No tuvo que tomar esa decisión, Harry caminó directo hacía Filch y movió la daga que sostenía el hombre, pegando la punta de la misma contra su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—Ofrezco mi vida por la de mi hijo—Harry ni siquiera vaciló. Solo acerco una de sus manos a Maximus y acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarlo—Entiendo tu corazón Argus, si alguien matara a Maximus, también lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo—Harry cerró los ojos y espero.

Y siguió esperando… hasta que se escuchó el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre en shock. Argus Filch había soltado la daga y le estaba entregando en los brazos a Maximus. Harry no dudo y agarró a su hijo en brazos mientras Blaise conjuraba unas sogas discretamente y ataba al hombre para que no escapara.

Severus había sacado su cimitarra y estaba dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a su antiguo consejero cuando Harry lo detuvo—No, Severus. El hombre solo tiene el corazón roto. Aunque fuera una mala mujer, era su sangre—.

—Su sangre intentó matarme, me hechizo…—.

—¿Aceptarías que alguien matara a Maximus porque él hubiera hecho algo malo? —.

Severus agarró más duro su cimitarra, pero finalmente, relajo su agarre sobre el arma—Está bien Harry, pero será enviado a una celda hasta que podamos hacerle un juicio. Así no seré quién decida su destino—.

Harry soló asintió y se dedicó a besar la frente de su bebé. Severus abrazo a sus dos amores, ansioso por una confirmación de que ambos estaban vivos y bien, o todo lo bien que podían. Tenían mucho que pensar esa noche y las sorpresas aún no habían terminado. Filch nunca puso un pie en la celda esa noche.

* * *

Lily y James llegaron con los Dursley a cuestas y una mujer que había pedido una audiencia urgente… con Filch. Ya era demasiada gente dentro de sus habitaciones, así que ordeno que se movieran a la sala del trono. Filch fue puesto al centro, flanqueado por Lucius y Draco, mientras Blaise se colocaba cerca de los Potter mayores, Los Dursley estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por Aslan, que hasta ese momento dio a conocer su presencia.

La mujer que había solicitado su audiencia con el consejero, jamás pensó que estaría frente al Sultán y tampoco entendía por qué el consejero al que ella había venido a ver, estaba atado.

—Dime mujer, ¿Qué te trae tan tarde a pedir una audiencia? —La voz del Sultán salió un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, pero su paciencia ya estaba en el límite. Harry puso una mano en su brazo mientras la otra aferraba a su bebé, que ahora estaba tranquilo y atento a su alrededor.

—Mi señor, no pretendo ofenderlo, pero es algo que solo atañe a su consejero… que creo que acaba de ser relevado de su puesto—Dijo la mujer, observando que el consejero Filch estaba atado a unos pasos de ella.

—Y como comprenderá, si quiere hablar con él, tendrá que hacerlo en nuestra presencia. Ahora ¡Habla mujer! —.

La mujer no sabía que había pasado, pero parecía algo grave si el Sultán se veía así de enojado. La mujer suspiró y empezó su relato.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Hace años, cuando yo tenía apenas un par de años en esta tierra, mi madre se hizo amiga de una de nuestras vecinas. Era una mujer de mal carácter y siempre estaba a la defensiva. Mucho tenía que ver que había rumores de ella siendo una bruja._

_La realidad era que su "trabajo" no era honorable. Era una prostituta. Pero mi madre la trataba como a cualquier otra persona y era amable con ella._

_La mujer nos trataba bastante bien, y un día, dijo que se encontró con una "mina de oro". Había logrado hacerse de un amante en el consejo del Sultán. Esta persona, el consejero, se había hecho afecto a la mujer y está hacía como que le correspondía sus afectos._

_Ella decía que el consejero incluso le había presentado a su majestad, en una fiesta en su honor, y que había logrado lo imposible. En ese momento, mi madre ignoraba a que se refería pero la mujer parecía muy feliz._

_Su estado no fue evidente hasta un par de meses después y mi madre supo que la mujer estaba embarazada. Sumando los puntos, mi madre intuyo que el padre de la criatura era probablemente el consejero, pero la mujer se había jactado de haber estado a solas con su majestad._

_Tiempo después, en el momento del alumbramiento, llegó un emisario de su majestad y cuando nació el niño, espero a que lo limpiaran y se lo llevó con él. Pero una hora después, la mujer empezó a tener otro trabajo de parto y dio a luz a una niña. Por alguna razón, la mujer conservó a la niña, a pesar de que por lo que sabía mi madre, era una princesa aunque fuera bastarda._

_La niña creció con la mujer quién ahora estaba bastante enojada y con más mal carácter que antes. Había empezado a visitar a las brujas y se rumoreaba que ella estaba convirtiéndose en una, y constantemente llevaba a su hija con ella a esos lugares._

_La niña creció bella y mi madre empezó a alejarse de ellas dos, temiendo que los rumores fueran ciertos y además, ahora sabía que el hijo varón y esta niña, no eran los hijos de su majestad ni del consejero. Si la niña era un reflejo de cómo se vería el niño, esos niños eran hijos de alguno de los hermanos Black, Cygnus u Orión. Quizás incluso su padre o tío, pero definitivamente no eran hijos de los otros dos hombres._

_Mi madre finalmente consiguió un nuevo esposo luego de años de viudez y nos mudamos de casa a una mejor y bastante más lejos de nuestras vecinas. Años después, mi madre, viendo a la pareja real cuando el Sultán Severus se casó por primera vez, mi madre reconoció a la hija de su vecina y me advirtió que no dijera nada sobre conocerla, o sobre que sabíamos del "otro príncipe"._

_Luego, cuando su majestad empezó las ejecuciones a sus esposas… tuve miedo de hablar, pero ahora, sabiendo que su majestad ya no está bajo el influjo de aquella mala mujer, viendo que ha encontrado por fin la felicidad que merece, mi conciencia no me permite permanecer impasible ante el grave secreto que cargo en los hombros de su consejero._

_Por eso vine a contarle esto a su consejero._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

La mujer terminó el relato y todos los presentes estaban en shock, pero nadie más que Severus y Argus. Severus porque no podía creer que aquella mujer le hiciera creer a su padre que aquel niño era suyo, y Argus porque no podía creer que Bellatrix no fuera su hija.

No había podido darle su nombre a la niña, pero siempre le envió dinero a la mujer, mucho dinero. Saber que la mujer lo gasto en quien sabe qué cosas en vez de darle a su supuesta hija una vida mejor, lo enfermaba. Porque fuera o no su sangre, él la creyó suya durante bastante tiempo y la había amado como tal. Pensó que sería una buena esposa para su Sultán y aunque sabía que Bella había sellado su destino al traicionar al Sultán, no hizo más fácil aceptar su muerte. Además, saber que su "hija" había cometido incesto… el simple pensamiento le revolvió el estómago.

Severus estaba asqueado porque su antigua esposa había cometido incesto y peor, las acciones de aquella mujer, la madre de ambos, había sido enfocada a darse "la gran vida" a costa de uno de sus consejeros, hasta que logro acostarse con su padre, esa noche de borrachera como le había confesado. Y al parecer, los niños no habían sido de ninguno de los dos, sino de alguno de los hermanos Black, y si la mujer que vino a confesar tenía razón, quizás hasta el padre o tío de los ellos.

Si la mujer hubiera tenido éxito con su padre… él hubiera sido el incestuoso junto con su hermano. El solo pensamiento lo hacía querer vomitar.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que los gemelos Weasley entraron flanqueando a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Ambos hombres no se inmutaron ante la escena sino que caminaron hasta el Sultán y se inclinaron.

Sirius Black fue quién hablo—Su majestad, necesito decirle algo con extrema urgencia—.

—¿Por qué debería escucharte? Eres el lacayo de mi "hermano"—.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante el vitriolo vertido en la palabra "hermano" pero lo ignoro en favor de llevar su mensaje—Por favor majestad, el reino está en peligro. Es de suma importancia que le entregue este mensaje—.

Harry le puso una mano en el brazo a Severus y le dio un asentimiento, instándolo a escuchar a los dos hombres.

—Muy bien, da tu mensaje—.

—Thomas Riddle está juntando un ejército y tiene intenciones de atacar el palacio para matarlo a usted y al pequeño príncipe—.

Harry palideció, el hombre estaba decidido a convertirlo en su ¿consorte, esclavo? Era más probable esclavo.

—¿Sabes por qué solo yo y mi sangre somos sus objetivos? ¿No le basto con casi matarnos en la "fiesta" de hoy? —.

Ambos hombres se miraron con desconcierto, habían estado fuera de palacio e ignoraban los planes de Riddle sobre una "fiesta". Evidentemente era una trampa para el Sultán, y como no funcionó, paso a una ofensiva.

—Su majestad—Esta vez fue Remus—Ignorábamos esos planes, lo que indica que Riddle ya no confía en nosotros, pero debe saber que solo estábamos siguiendo las ordenes de su padre. Nosotros, éramos sus esclavos personales. Nuestras familias perdieron dinero y nos pusieron al servicio de su majestad antes de que falleciera, y él, sabiendo el profundo aprecio que tuvimos por los Riddle. Sirius siendo antiguamente amigo del matrimonio gracias a sus padres y mi familia y yo por su ayuda durante mi enfermedad. Su padre, viendo esto, nos asignó a su hijo, esperando pudiéramos protegerlo, pero él… su majestad. Él ya no es humano—.

_"¿Cómo que no es humano?"_ Pensó Severus—Habla Lupin, dime que sabes—.

Lupin entonces describió que antes de Bellatrix y habiendo fallado en sus varios intentos de derrocar a Severus del trono, encontró a un "hombre" muriendo. Riddle ordeno a sus sirvientes que ayudaran al hombre y lo llevaron a palacio. El hombre manifestó ser un "mago" y realizó algunos trucos para Riddle quién lo convirtió en bufón de su corte, pensando que era un "mago" de los normales.

Luego el hombre conjuro un fuego negro de sus manos en una de sus funciones y Riddle le exigió que le enseñara como hacerlo. El hombre aceptó pero no se le volvió a ver. Riddle les había dicho a todos que el hombre fue encontrado robando y se le corrió a patadas de su hogar.

—Mi madre, mi Sultán, ella había sido una bruja, pero ella se dedicaba a ayudar a otros. Intento ayudar a Merope Riddle con su falta de hijos, pero hay cosas que solo pueden ser concedidas por Alá. Aun así, Merope se hizo amiga de mi madre. Por la labor de mi madre, aprendí a "sentir" estas corrientes de magia, magia genuina y puedo decirle que el "mago" no era un mago humano y luego, ya no sentí más su magia… hasta esta noche, luego de que nos presentamos ante Riddle y sentí un rastro de aquel flujo de magia—Lupin contuvo un escalofrío—Era como oscuro y sin vida, seguí el flujo y llegaba hasta Riddle—.

—Lo que Remus quiere decir, es que Riddle de alguna forma logro obtener los poderes de aquel hombre—Terminó Sirius.

—No era un hombre—Dijo Blaise, haciendo que todos los ojos voltearan hacía él—El fuego negro solo puede ser conjurado por un djinn. No es muy extendido, pero "comerse" un djinn puede hacer que un hombre adquiera parte de su magia si devora su "carne"—.

Ahora todos los presentes se sentían enfermos. Blaise y Remus estaban horrorizados. Los djinn, si bien no eran muy amados, no eran asesinados. Incluso Salomón solo les coloco su sello para controlarlos. Matar a uno de ellos era… más allá de lo horrible.

—Mi señor—Empezó Remus—Hay más. Cuando dejamos el palacio de Riddle… bueno… él insistía en que pronto tendría a su "malak". Sirius y yo creemos que intentara hacer a su consorte, el suyo. Y hablaba con esa cabeza cercenada de un cerdo—.

—¡Ese cerdo era mi esposo! —Gritó Petunia, pero Lily Potter se adelantó a todos y abofeteo a su hermana.

—Cállate por una maldita vez Tuney y escucha—La frialdad en la voz de Lily, contrastaba con la mujer amable y tranquila que solían conocer. Lily ignoro a su hermana y se dirigió al resto—Continuemos esto ¿Quieren? Tenemos varios asuntos que resolver. ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita…? —Dijo, dirigiéndose a la mujer que solicito la audiencia.

—Narcissa, viuda de Malfoy—.

—Mis condolencias. Ahora, usted nos acaba de revelar que su vecina tuvo dos hijos de alguno de los parientes de Sirius Black aquí presente, ya fuera su padre o su tío, y en una oportunidad, quizás el abuelo y tío abuelo. Y que el varón fue acogido por los Riddle bajo el nombre de Thomas, en el supuesto de que era un príncipe bastardo, mientras ella criaba a la niña a la que nombró Bellatrix ¿Correcto? —.

—Así es mi señora—.

—Sirius y Remus, nos acaban de traer dos noticias, la primera que Riddle planea atacar el palacio y que de alguna forma, mató a un djinn y Riddle "se lo comió" ¿Correcto? —Dijo Lily, dirigiéndose a los dos guardias de Riddle. Ambos asintieron—Eso lo decide todo en cuanto a prepararnos para la guerra, ¿Qué opina usted su majestad? —Terminó Lily, dirigiéndose a su yerno.

—Creo, mi querida madre, que debemos hacer que nuestra familia extendida entre a palacio y se prepare para la batalla, así como debemos llamar con urgencia a nuestro ejército—Lily sonrió, sabiendo que era hora de enfrentar a Riddle y acabar esta disputa.

—El último problema es este hombre—Dijo Lily, señalando a Filch—Sin embargo, creo que Harry quiere decir algo—.

Harry asintió—Creo que Filch no quería matar a Maximus. Él pensaba que estaba vengando a su hija muerta y solo quería hacer sufrir a Sev… digo, al Sultán—Harry se sonrojo, pero Severus le sonrió—Creo que Filch debe ser castigado convirtiéndose en el guardián de Maximus—.

—¿¡Que!? —Severus estaba sorprendido—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque creo que lo lamenta, y solo deseaba tener de vuelta a su hija. Se perdió toda la infancia de Bellatrix, pero siendo el guardián de Maximus y nuestros futuros hijos, podría vivirla. Él podría ser algo como un tutor para los niños—.

Argus se veía en shock. No esperaba esta respuesta del joven. ¿En verdad creía que podía ser una buena influencia para los jóvenes príncipes? —Eso claro, si su majestad está de acuerdo y el prisionero acepta su condena—.

Severus estaba tentado a decir que no, que quería ver su cabeza rodar, pero una mirada a Harry y supo que no podía negarse—Está bien, Filch será condenado a ser el guardián de Maximus y de nuestros futuros hijos, y a su tiempo, tutor de los niños… pero si falla en sus deberes, se le condenará a perpetua en la prisión ¿Estás de acuerdo, esposo mío? —.

—Gracias Sev—Dijo Harry, soltando el brazo de Severus y cargando a su bebé, que ahora estaba dormido, con ambos brazos.

Lily dio una inclinación respetuosa al Sultán y arrastrando a su marido con ella, partieron a avisar a la caravana, mientras Filch era liberado de sus ataduras y estaba aún en shock por los giros que había dado su vida en escasas horas. Desde la muerte de Bellatrix, había estado consumido por la idea de vengarse del Sultán, aun sabiendo que su hija se había traído ese destino sobre ella.

Luego, observo al Sultán ordenar la muerte de todas aquellas mujeres, y sintió pena por ellas pero creía que el mundo merecía sufrir por lo que le había pasado a su hija. Entonces llegó Harry. Harry vino a trastocar todo su mundo y el del Sultán, llenando el palacio de felicidad y dándole un heredero a la familia real. Filch soportaba mejor la miseria que la felicidad, y viendo que los padres del pequeño príncipe estarían fuera, pensó que podía darle al Sultán el mayor dolor posible.

Pero la verdad de las cosas, es que aunque logro distraer a los guardias con un alboroto en el pasillo, y logro sacar a las doncellas de Harry de la habitación, aun teniendo al bebé a su disposición, no pudo hacerle nada. Era un pequeño niño, inocente de los horrores del mundo. Cuando llegó Harry y lo miró, fue hasta ese momento cuando tomo al bebé y "amenazo" con matarlo, esperando poder huir, pero entro en pánico y entonces llegó más gente.

Filch se supo atrapado y no esperaba que Harry ofreciera su propia vida por su hijo. Filch lo supo entonces, quizás podía darle ese dolor al Sultán por ser quién mató a su "hija", pero no podía hacerle eso a Harry, quién a pesar de haberlo tratado mal, no le había hecho ningún mal, que amaba al pequeño príncipe solo porque era suyo, su hijo. Por eso se entregó y le dio su hijo a Harry. El joven no merecía su venganza.

Ese mismo joven, acababa de abogar por él, dándole la oportunidad de redimir sus acciones y por Alá, no pensaba defraudarlo. Se inclino ante los sultanes y dijo—Mi vida estará dedica a sus hijos a partir de este momento, sus majestades—.

Con Blaise, Lucius, Draco y los Dursley como testigos además de los sultanes, la vida de Filch quedo atada al pequeño príncipe y los futuros hermanos que pudiera tener. Harry le brindó una sonrisa completa y Severus le dio una mirada intensa, con la promesa no dicha de un mundo de dolor si volvía a traicionar su confianza.

* * *

Petunia y Dudley no estaban seguros de que sería de ellos ahora. Vernon estaba muerto, estaban lejos de su reino y temían la furia de los Potter. Bueno, en todo caso, Petunia era quién temía la furia de los Potter. Ella sabía perfectamente sus pecados pero Dudley era ignorante de cómo había sido en realidad todo. Es más, ignoraba que esa mujer tan guapa que había abofeteado a su madre era su tía en realidad.

Dudley no era como sus padres. Ellos siempre estaban pendientes de su rol como "rey y reina", mientras que él, a pesar de ser un príncipe, no estaba muy enamorado de su título. Él solamente quería ver que hubiera nuevamente pastos verdes en el reino.

Lily Potter llego vestida de forma regia hasta las habitaciones donde habían colocado a su "hermana" e hijo. Petunia no pudo dejar de notar que aun con la edad, su hermana seguía viéndose como una verdadera reina. Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que su hermana la observara.

—Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí ¿cierto? —.

Petunia bufó ante lo dicho—Solo vienes a regodearte de mí desgracia. A presumir que sigues casada con ese inútil de Potter, pero ahora siendo los suegros de un Rey, o mejor dicho, Sultán ¿Qué gobierna, Lily? ¿Arena y palmeras? —Se burló la mujer. Lily solo sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Veo que sigues siendo una perra envidiosa Tuney—Lily entonces dirigió su mirada hacía Dudley—Hola, tú debes ser mi sobrino. Sirius y Remus me dijeron que te llamas Dudley. Mi nombre es Lily y soy tu tía—Le dijo Lily con voz amable.

El muchacho se sorprendió de que la mujer le hablara con tanta tranquilidad y dulzura—Si señora, ese es mi nombre—.

—¡No le contestes Dudders! —Petunia casi parecía echar espuma por la boca, pero Dudley solo rodó los ojos.

—Disculpe a mi madre señora…—.

—Llámame tía o Lily, como te suene mejor—.

—Tía, disculpa a mamá. Ha estado bajo mucho estrés, el reino está muriendo y ella quería casarme con alguna princesa para romper "la maldición". No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere, pero murmuraba que tenía que ver contigo y que debían matar a un tal James y un tal Harry ¿Harry es mi primo y James mi tío? —.

Lily le lanzó una feroz mirada a Petunia, quién se encogió de miedo pero contesto con voz calmada y una sonrisa a su sobrino—No hay tal maldición, solo que el reino es como un jardín Dudley, si no lo cuidas y riegas, se muere y llena de hierbas malas. Veo que la "adorable" personalidad de tus padres no llegó hasta ti. Serías un buen rey—.

Dudley se ruborizo pero asintió. Lily se paró del sillón y se encamino a la salida. Antes de salir, se volteó hacía Petunia—Tuney, compórtate aquí. Ahora son invitados "permanentes" del palacio, hasta que esta dificultad con el hermano del Sultán termine. Estarán seguros mientras no hagas nada estúpido. No vuelvas a confiar en Riddle, has visto que no quiere ayudarte—.

—¿Y que pasara conmigo, con nosotros, después? —Preguntó Petunia.

—Eso… no lo sé. Veremos. No puedo saber el futuro, no soy un vidente, pero algo se arreglará. Espero que cuando esto termine, aprendas que un reino no es un juguete, no es una propiedad. Dudley, aprende de los errores de tus padres, un reino es mucha responsabilidad—.

Con eso, Lily se fue y dejo a madre e hijo a solas.

* * *

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían sido aceptados dentro del consejo de guerra "a prueba", dada su alianza anterior con Riddle, pero Harry insistió en darles una oportunidad. Narcissa, viuda de Malfoy, se quedó como invitada de palacio y ayudaba a Filch a adaptarse a su nuevo rol con el príncipe Maximus.

El consejo de guerra estaba conformado por varios generales, Aslan y varios de sus ancianos más prominentes de la caravana, James Potter, quién como antiguo rey, luego de contarle su historia a Severus, confeso saber sobre estrategia, varios miembros de los guardias reales (Ronald, Fred y George Weasley que eran excelentes estrategas) y algunos miembros del consejo que ya habían servido desde los tiempos del abuelo Prince. Albus se disculpo profusamente y muchas veces de haberse entretenido con algunas leyes y no haber estado para el pequeño príncipe, pero Severus le dijo que no se preocupara.

Aparentemente, dada la información que dio Sirius, Riddle atacaría en un par de semanas, el tiempo que tardaría en tener su ejército en su totalidad. El consenso general fue unánime: habría guerra.


	11. El final de la guerra

**10.- El final de la guerra**

* * *

Había cierta electricidad en el aire, pero en un mal sentido. Era como si hubiera algo en el aire que hacía que cualquier sonido, cualquier pequeña vibración, se sintiera como un presagió de mala fortuna. El ejército del Sultán se reunió en apenas unos días y los preparativos para la defensa del reino estaban listos.

Aslan Hafid, siendo el hombre que era, es decir, el "Rey" de la caravana, instó a su gente a que quién quisiera pelear por el reino, lo hiciera, y quienes no quisieran, y todos aquellos que no pudieran, se resguardaran detrás de los muros de palacio. Está de más decir que casi todos los hombres de la caravana y casi todas las mujeres mayores de edad, aceptaron pelear por el reino.

Las mujeres y hombres que no podían pelear, fueron instruidos por Lily y los curanderos en como atender heridos y se les dieron armas y pociones para defender y curar a los niños y enfermos, quienes estarían resguardados en los jardines de palacio. Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Sirius, Remus y varios elementos de los guardias reales y gente de palacio, en su mayoría miembros de la familia Weasley, estaban siendo organizados para ser apostados en puntos estratégicos de defensa. Maximus estaría oculto como un bebé común, siendo cuidado por Narcissa y Argus, quienes estarían en medio de todos los niños de la caravana y el reino.

Mientras tanto, el Sultán y Harry entrenaban duro en la sala de duelo. Desde aquella trampa de Riddle, Severus se prometió nunca volver a ver a su esposo como un delicado tesoro. Seguía siendo SU tesoro, pero no era en ninguna forma delicado. Harry le confeso que se había auto-enseñado algo de esgrima, y por eso pudo defenderse en aquella ocasión, aunado a sus habilidades de baile, tenía movimientos muy fluidos en cuanto a su ataque y estaba bastante adelantado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a eso.

Harry no necesitó mucha instrucción antes de poder estar a la par de su esposo y tenían duelos a diario para nutrir el talento natural de Harry.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Un emisario de Riddle cabalgo hasta palacio con una misiva: _"Ríndete y tendré piedad de tu gente y tu familia"_. Severus envió su respuesta con el emisario y sabían que al día siguiente sería la batalla. También sabía que Riddle habría enviado espías para ver a su ejército, pero esta vez, Severus se había adelantado y sus espías ya estaban de vuelta con su propia información.

Riddle había viajado con el cuerpo embalsamado de su anterior esposa, Bellatrix, para ser usado como un símbolo durante el combate. Un amuleto de "amor". Severus se preguntó qué pensaría la gente de su líder si supieran que se había acostado con su propia hermana, pero el pensamiento no estuvo mucho en su cabeza antes de entender que el ejército de Riddle eran assassins y gente de la peor calaña posible. Seguramente, información como esa, quizás hasta los haría pelear más por él, pensando que estaba tan depravado como ellos. Riddle era peor que todos ellos en realidad.

Harry protesto cuando Severus intentó que Harry se quedara en palacio. Fue una pelea a gritos hasta que Albus, su asesor más confiable, dijo que dado que Riddle tenía a Bellatrix como estandarte de amor, a las tropas les daría más empuje y lealtad, observar al Sultán consorte al lado de Severus, peleando lado a lado. No hubo un buen argumento en contra, excepto por Maximus, pero dado que Lily Potter estaría relativamente segura dentro de palacio, al menos uno de los familiares del príncipe estaría con vida si ellos no sobrevivían.

Así es como la noche tuvo a Severus y Harry en la misma tienda de campaña, esperando el amanecer, y esperando también, que ambos estuvieran vivos al atardecer.

* * *

Severus sintió, más que ver, cuando Harry se deslizó en su cama. Como se habían peleado antes de entrar a la tienda, habían dormido en camas separadas, pero eso pareció durar apenas una hora. Harry estaba ahora acurrucándose contra él y pidiendo silenciosamente que Severus lo pusiera entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Harry—Dijo Severus, una vez que su esposo estuvo entre sus brazos—Tengo tanto miedo, pero no de morir, sino de que tu mueras. De perderte a ti y a Maximus. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida—.

—Sev, no nos perderás. Tengo el mismo miedo que tú. No quiero que mueras, quiero que Maximus te conozca, que juegue contigo. Quiero darle hermanos y hermanas. Tengo miedo de que ese futuro no se cristalice, pero no puedo dejar que ese miedo me paralice. Se, solo se, que tengo que estar a tu lado en esta batalla. Y si morimos, no quiero que mi último recuerdo de ambos, sea una pelea—.

Con esas palabras finales, Harry besó a Severus, pegando más su cuerpo al de su esposo. Un gemido salió de los labios de Harry mientras sentía las manos de su esposo tocaban por debajo de sus ropas, sintiendo como esos labios dejaban los suyos y bajaban hacía su cuello, mientras esas manos lo despojaban de sus ropas, dejando su piel expuesta.

Severus sentía que podría estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, pero si esta podía ser la última vez que estaría dentro de su esposo, bueno, haría que fuera memorable. Llevó sus labios a cada punto sensible de su esposo antes de empezar a desvestirse él, con medida y tortuosa parsimonia. Harry estaba jadeando para cuando la hombría de su esposo se revelo por completo. Harry solo atino a estirar una de sus manos, invitándolo a unirse en cuerpo y alma con él.

Severus no hizo esperar a su esposo y sus cuerpos anhelantes se amoldaban a la perfección mientras sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. La espera en la preparación fue una dulce tortura para Harry, hasta que sintió como su esposo lo llenaba y empezaba a empujar contra él.

Ese cosquilleo, el placer, la felicidad, todo su ser vivía para esos momentos. Esos momentos donde Severus abría su alma para él y le mostraba su cruda fragilidad. Para Harry no había ser más hermoso que Severus, y Severus creía que ni siquiera los ángeles podían igualar la belleza de su Harry, no solo la física, sino su alma que era pura y noble.

El éxtasis llegó a ellos como una fuerza imparable, estallando en luz blanca detrás de sus ojos cerrados, enviándolos al cielo y de regreso. Ambos sabían que si uno de ellos moría, el otro invariablemente lo seguiría en cuanto Maximus tuviera edad para gobernar. Aunque serían años llenos de dolor.

Ambos hombres estaba algo exhaustos luego de sus actividades amatorias y se acurrucaron más uno contra el otro luego de estas. Severus dejó que Harry llorara en sus brazos mientras dejaba salir algo de esa presión y estrés. No les convenía a ninguno de los dos tener esos sentimientos una vez que entraran en batalla.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de su naturaleza realista (que algunos llamaban cínica), Severus no pudo dejar de pensar en que tenían una posibilidad real de ganar. Una posibilidad de que a futuro, podrían tener más hijos, y toda su familia disfrutaría de aquel hermoso jardín en palacio.

Era un sueño, una esperanza, más que hermosa. Y le daba fuerzas en esas horas oscuras.

* * *

Severus y Harry fueron ataviados con sus armaduras reales. El padre de Harry, James Potter, también pelearía en el frente, y Harry pudo observar a su padre con aquella armadura que había guardado celosamente en un cofre adornado. El símbolo de su linaje real en el pecho de su padre. El escudo de su reino. Ahora que los Dursley estaban en mala posición, Harry se preguntaba qué pasaría con ese reino que fue llevado al desastre, pero no ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, ya que pronto, en el horizonte, se observaron a los primeros soldados de Riddle, todos vestidos de negro.

Riddle también estaba al frente, montando un corcel negro y era casi indistinguible de sus propios soldados, si no fuera por el palanquín a su lado que llevaba un féretro de cristal, tan llamativo que se veía a la distancia a la que estaban. La antigua sultana.

Siendo sinceros, las cosas no se veían bien, pero Harry tenía la férrea creencia de que todo iba a salir bien. Severus y él habían progresado mucho en su duelo y su padre le aseguro que era un muy buen soldado cuando fue rey. Viendo a su padre al frente de los soldados, no le quedaban dudas a Harry de que su padre había sido un rey excepcional.

En un momento dado, ambos ejércitos se vieron frente a frente, con varios metros de distancia, pero la tensión era palpable. Severus le dio un último apretón a la mano de su cónyuge y la orden fue dada. Ambos ejércitos avanzaron.

Para desgracia de los assassins, James Potter no era un simple artista errante o rey depuesto, sino un verdadero estratega militar y había preparado algunas sorpresas. La noche anterior, con la ayuda de su "familia" de la caravana, habían cavado trampas de arena, agujeros profundos con estacas filosas clavadas en el fondo y cubiertos con lienzo, tapados con una fina capa de arena. La trampa era indetectable hasta que estabas encima y caías en ella.

Aunado a eso, había organizado con Severus al ejército y habían dividido a las tropas en primeras filas, defensa, ataque a distancia y "magia". Muchos de la caravana sabían algún tipo de arte mágico y habían sido particularmente útiles para formar las trampas de arena, pero en combate servirían para distraer a los enemigos mientras las tropas de ataque lograban someterlos.

A la orden de James, las tropas de ataque a distancia se prepararon, y la orden de Severus, se prepararon las tropas de primeras filas. Harry se encargaría de las tropas con "magia" y el resto ya tenían sus órdenes.

La primera fila de los assassins cayó en varias de las trampas de arena, y eso hizo dudar un poco al resto, pero Riddle los insto a continuar marchando, y así fueron cayendo varios de su ejército. El hombre no tenía ningún ápice de piedad en su organismo y cuando uno de sus assassins decidió que quería vivir y abandono su puesto, Riddle convoco ese fuego negro y le lanzó la llamarada.

Fue un espectáculo grotesco de ver. La carne más que quemarse parecía pudrirse en medio de las llamas negras y cuando acabo el fuego, lo que quedaba del cuerpo parecía una brea que "perfumo" de putridez todo el aire, chorreando de un esqueleto ennegrecido, haciendo que varios tuvieran ganas de vomitar en ambos ejércitos.

La sensación de peligro estaba despertando algo en Harry, pero estaba muy tensó para notarlo.

Cuando el ejercitó de Riddle cayó en la última fila de trampas, se había diezmado bastante pero seguían superándolos en número. Aun así, James dio la orden de ataque a sus tropas, y varias flechas fueron lanzadas con precisión hasta las últimas filas del ejército de Riddle. Las flechas solo contenían polvo y Riddle casi se rio por lo ridículo del hecho, hasta que observó la segunda arremetida de flechas con ese polvo, siendo dirigidas hacia el centro de su ejército. Una arremetida más y bastantes hombres de su ejercitó se veían polvosos.

¿Qué pensaba conseguir ese hombre "empolvando" a sus assassins?

Una orden más del hombre y los arqueros se preparaban. Riddle esperaba de nueva cuenta las flechas con polvo, pero esta vez eran flechas encendidas. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Polvo y fuego? ¡Oh no!

Riddle no tuvo tiempo de advertir a sus hombres cuando el fuego cayó sobre ellos y varios de sus hombres se quemaron mediante la pólvora con que los habían cubierto. Ahora su ejercitó había sido seriamente diezmado y ya no superaban al ejercitó de su hermano. Todo por culpa de ese maldito hombre, el padre de su Malak.

Los ejércitos ya estaban a pocos metros de distancia y Riddle pudo observar más de cerca al hombre y se dio cuenta de que había subestimado a sus rivales. El padre de Harry era en verdad un rey, uno que si había estado en batallas. No era como Vernon. Este hombre había sido criado y entrenado toda su vida como servidor de su pueblo, y su pueblo ahora, era el pueblo de su hermano y esa caravana de artistas. Este hombre era de los que moriría en batalla si era necesario.

Entonces, Riddle decidió que lo enviaría a la gloria de Alá lo antes posible. Ese hombre también moriría antes de dejarle el camino libre con su hermoso Malak.

Riddle entonces dio la orden de atacar de frente a los hombres que le quedaban y fue cuando Severus dejo su orden. Las primeras filas avanzaron y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el clamor del acero se escuchaba junto con el borboteo de la sangre de los soldados y assassins que estaban perdiendo la vida, cada uno defendiendo a su líder. Unos por dinero y miedo, y otros por lealtad y amor.

Harry dio entonces su orden y ráfagas de viento llevaron arena hacia los combatientes, distrayendo sobre todo al ejército de Riddle quién no estaba acostumbrado a pelear en la arena, cosa que el ejército de Severus y los artistas errantes sí.

Pero esas ventajas no evitaron que hubiera bajas. En ambos ejércitos, la sangre empezó a manchar la arena y los cadáveres también empezaron a apilarse.

No fue sorpresa cuando los combates se limitaron a buscar herir al mayor número de enemigos en ambos bandos y pronto, Riddle estaba buscando activamente a su "hermano". Cuando se lo encontró, James estaba a unos metros y Harry hacía otra dirección, pero entre los tres, habían creado una especie de "triangulo" donde podían apoyarse rápidamente si era necesario.

Riddle decidió que usaría uno más de sus trucos de genio. El fuego negro no era lo único que podía conjurar, así que convoco una variedad de serpientes que se dedicaron a intentar morder a diestra y siniestra a James Potter, quién se defendía ferozmente. Para su amado Malak conjuro algo más inocuo, y el enjambre de langostas solo le daría algo de poca visibilidad y molestias menores mientras mataba al molesto insecto en que se había convertido su hermano.

Severus y Riddle se enfrentaron una vez más con sus cimitarras, ambos cubiertos en sangre. El féretro de Bellatrix estaba cerca de ellos y Harry estaba lidiando con aquel enjambre, su padre casi se había quitado de encima a las serpientes y Riddle sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad. Conjuro de nueva cuenta aquel fuego negro y lo lanzó contra su hermano en medio del choque del acero.

El fuego empezó a consumir la cimitarra y estaba por tocar la piel de Severus cuando una lluvia de plumas negras rodeo al hombre y lo separo del acero ardiente. James ya había logrado zafarse de las serpientes y volteó a tiempo para ver a Severus siendo protegido en medio de dos grandes alas negras y a su hijo transformado en algo tan hermoso y terrible.

Las uñas de Harry se habían alargado y parecían más bien garras, pero no estaban lastimando a Severus, un par de alas enormes y negras, con plumas como de cuervos, de un negro profundo y brillante, rodeaban al hombre y Harry, su piel parecía brillar como si fuera una joya y sus ojos habían adquirido una luz sobrenatural, haciendo que sus siempre vivo esmeralda, fuera hermoso y aterrador. Incluso el cabello de Harry parecía moverse de forma antinatural, como si estuviera sumergido en agua y flotara libremente en el aire.

—No tocaras a este hombre—Dijo Harry, con una voz que solo podía atribuirse a un djinn o algo así. Severus fue abrazado más cerca de Harry—Este hombre es mío y no lo tocaras Riddle ¿Entendido? —.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban ahora con ira y Riddle se alejó un par de pasos, pero entonces recordó que él también poseía poderes y conjuro su fuego negro. Si Harry era en verdad un Malak, no sería dañado, Severus era otra historia, así que decidió arriesgarse y lanzó de nueva cuenta su fuego hacía su "hermano", pero las alas de Harry lo apagaron antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Riddle estaba sorprendido.

—Eres de verdad un idiota—.

Conjurado de algún lugar, un fuego blanco surgió de pronto y rodeo a Riddle, quién pudo sentir que ese fuego podía significar su destrucción e intentó huir, pero esas llamas fueron más rápidas y lo rodearon, cercándolo y lamiendo su carne. Se podía oír el chisporroteo de la carne siendo quemada y Riddle quedo envuelto en las llamas, siendo quemado hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Cuando el fuego se apagó, de Riddle solo quedaba un montón de cenizas negras que fueron barridas por un viento conjurado por Aslan Hafid, que había visto todo y estaba esperando el momento de ayudar luego de haberse separado de las tropas de "magia".

—¿están todos bien? —Preguntó el anciano hombre. Alrededor de los cuatro, había cadáveres de sus soldados y los contrarios, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención, y quienes si los vieron, se alejaron rápidamente de la pareja real, sabiendo ahora que vencer al Sultán y su consorte era imposible.

Los assassins de Riddle estaban retirándose y se desbandaron en minutos luego de la muerte de su líder. El fuego blanco que lo consumió, volvió a ser conjurado y esta vez empezó a quemar el cuerpo embalsamado de la sultana Bellatrix. Igual que con Riddle, todo lo que quedo fue un montón de cenizas que fue barrido por el viento conjurado por Aslan.

—Ahora sí, abuelo—Contestó la criatura que era Harry, mientras empezaba lentamente a volver a su apariencia normal.

Severus atrapó a su esposo en sus brazos cuando el estrés de la batalla y su inesperada transformación, venció sus últimas reservas de energía y cayó desmayado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó James, mirando a Severus llevar en brazos a su hijo.

—Creo que, James, acabas de ver a tu hijo convertirse en lo que en realidad es, y que siempre supimos que era—.

—¿Y esos sería…? —Preguntó James.

Aslan sonrió y empezó a seguir a la pareja—Un ángel, ¿Qué más? —.

* * *

Mientras el ejercitó del Sultán se enfrentaba al de Riddle, un grupo de assassins había sido encargado de matar a cuantos pudieran en palacio, con el objetivo de matar también al pequeño príncipe. La idea general de Riddle era matar al Sultán, capturar a Harry y matar al pequeño príncipe para que no hubiera obstáculos al trono.

Evidentemente, las tropas de asaltó, enviadas a palacio, ignoraban que su líder había sido vencido, así que atacaron desconociendo este hecho y fueron enfrentados por los guardias reales y algunos hombres y mujeres de la caravana. Contrario a la creencia de los pueblos del desierto, los artistas errantes habían entrenado a todos sus miembros en diversas formas de combate, solo los adolescentes no eran incluidos hasta que cumplían la mayoría de edad, y Harry fue una excepción a la regla porque nadie se atrevía a hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

Todos habían pensado que no había sido entrenado, pero él había visto los duelos entre los miembros de la caravana y aprendió a defenderse solo.

Los guardias reales tampoco estaban atrás en habilidad y los assassins encontraron que eran duros de vencer, así que algunos optaron por moverse furtivamente hacía las habitaciones y otros se deslizaban hacía los jardines. Fue así como un assassin encontró un jardín donde se refugiaban varias doncellas y sirvientes, vio una doncella que estaba cerca y la tomó.

—Nadie se mueva y díganme donde encuentro al bastardo real ¡Ahora! ¡O esta lindura se muere! —Neville, quién estaba en ese grupo, observó cómo Ginny estaba siendo amagada por ese horrible hombre, y amenazada con una daga en su cuello.

A su alrededor, la hiedra que había empezó a moverse en dirección al hombre y pronto, las piernas del mismo estaban rodeadas por las vides, las cuales seguían reptando hacía arriba. El hombre no pareció darse cuenta hasta que las vides rodearon su mano y gritó de horror, soltando momentáneamente su agarre sobre Ginny, quién le dio un codazo y un pisotón al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo que su cuello fuera rasguñado por la hoja de la daga, pero las vides se apretaron en el hombre, rodeándolo cada vez más, haciendo que se pareciera a un grotesco arbusto y siendo asfixiado por las plantas hasta que dejó de respirar.

Neville no se puso a pensar porque había sucedido lo que pasó, sino que corrió al lado de Ginny, intentando ayudarla. Otro assassin llegó al jardín y se lanzó a matar a Neville luego de ver a su compañero muerto, pensando que Neville lo había matado, pero Neville puso su mano en un intento inútil de protegerse y las vides volaron hacia el hombre, rodeándolo igual que al otro assassin. La situación se repitió y las plantas asfixiaron al hombre.

Neville entendió entonces que las plantas estaban obedeciendo a sus deseos y emociones, levantó a Ginny e intento imaginarse un muro de hiedra viva. Las plantas obedecieron y empezaron a crecer a un ritmo vertiginoso, cubriendo las paredes del jardín, bloqueando a cualquiera que intentara entrar y se escuchaban gritos desde afuera, las doncellas y sirvientes tragaban en seco por el horror que se escuchaba, pero sabían que aquellos hombres no se hubieran tentado el corazón en matarlos a todos, aun cuando les hubieran proporcionado la información que querían.

A Neville no le importaba su propia rareza y poder, mientras su hermosa doncella estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Mientras los assassins que habían encontrado a Neville, hallaban su fin a manos del muro de hiedra viva, otro drama se desarrollaba en los jardines centrales, donde se encontraba un grupo de niños y algunos sirvientes y doncellas a su alrededor. Argus y Narcissa eran los encargados de mantener a los niños tranquilos mientras un grupo de guardias reales los cuidaban, pero estos assassins que los habían encontrado, superaban en número a los guardias y pronto los niños fueron llevados al centro del jardín, con solo esos dos como protección.

Los niños lloraban y los assassins cada vez se veían más cerca. Había un par de guardias muertos cerca de ellos y sin pensar mucho en el impulso, Argus tomo las cimitarras de ambos y le tendió una a Narcissa.

—Es nuestro deber niña. Estos niños deben vivir—Narcissa vio resolución en los ojos del anciano y asintió, tomando el arma y yendo hasta uno de los niños más grandes.

—Ten al pequeño por favor. Cuídalo por nosotros mientras los protegemos—.

—Señora ¿Podrán hacerlo? —El jovencito, que parecía tener alrededor de unos 13 años, le pregunto tembloroso a Narcissa.

—Lo espero, si no, huyan rápido, pero te digo esto mi niño, daré mi último aliento por ustedes de ser necesario—.

El niño asintió y tomó con firmeza al bebé, reuniendo a los niños para huir en caso de ser necesario. Se escuchaba el acero chocar a su alrededor, pero los niños estaban confiados en que Argus y Narcissa podrían protegerlos, o en el peor de los casos, darles tiempo de huir.

Los hombres de Riddle rodeaban al grupo de niños y no esperaban el ataque del anciano, quien alcanzó a herir de gravedad a uno de ellos. El sorprendido assassin observo al hombre y notó el brillo asesino en sus ojos. Argus había decidido que sería un verdadero guardián para el príncipe, y por eso, había decidido hacer uso de su conocimiento con armas que había adquirido durante el reinado del abuelo de Severus.

Algunos de los hombres, viendo que el anciano no era exactamente un objetivo débil, se fueron contra Narcissa, lo que demostró ser otro error. Narcissa había sido la esposa de un mercader de joyas, y constantemente eran asaltados cuando iban en caravana por el desierto, así que su esposo le enseño el uso de la cimitarra, para que ella pudiera defenderse a sí misma y a sus futuros hijos. El hombre había muerto durante uno de esos asaltos y jamás pudieron tener hijos, pero ella siguió llevando el negocio y perfeccionando su técnica con la cimitarra de su esposo.

Fue alrededor de una hora, pero los assassins se empezaron a retirar y pronto, fue un hecho que los guardias y los dos guardianes, habían logrado alejar a los hombres de Riddle, con algunos cortes no muy serios. Los niños estaban a salvo, incluyendo al pequeño príncipe.

* * *

Cuando el ejército del Sultán y la pareja real estuvo de vuelta en palacio, se hizo un recuento de daños. El palacio había sufrido algunos daños en la estructura, por algún idiota que había prendido fuego, pero fue controlado y no daño mucho. Fuera de eso, solo hubo bajas en los guardias reales y un par de artistas errantes, y al parecer, todos los sirvientes e invitados de palacio, estaban a salvo, con algunas magulladuras, pero vivos.

El ejercito también sufrió bajas, pero en general, era una victoria para el Sultán y su pueblo.

Harry había estado durmiendo por un par de días y Severus estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero tanto Lily como Aslan le decían que estaba bien, que seguramente el joven estaba agotado. Severus aun así, rezaba todos los días y a todas horas a Alá para que su amado volviera a sus brazos.

Alá escucho sus oraciones porque Harry no tardo en despertar y lo primero que vio fue a su preocupado esposo al lado de su cama—¿Sev? —La voz de Harry salió pastosa y Severus se apresuró a darle agua. Luego de que el hombre bebió para aclararse la garganta, soltó la pregunta que le quemaba el pecho—¿Ganamos? ¿Y Maximus? —.

Severus suspiro aliviado—Si, amor, ganamos. Riddle murió y estamos a salvo. Maximus está bien, está durmiendo en la habitación de tus padres. Sus abuelos están consintiéndolo—Harry soltó lágrimas de alivio y alegría a partes iguales cuando escucho eso. Su hijo, Severus, sus padres, estaban a salvo—¿Alguien murió, además de nuestros soldados? —.

—Desgraciadamente sí. Algunos de los hombres de Riddle fueron ordenados de atacar el palacio, no necesito decirte que buscaban—Harry tembló, pero asintió para que Severus continuara—Algunos de nuestros guardias murieron protegiendo a los hombres, mujeres y niños que estaban aquí. Sorprendentemente, tu jardinero, Neville, demostró que también poseía un don mágico al "ordenar" sin saberlo, que las vides de hiedra de un jardín donde estaba junto a cierta doncella pelirroja, atacar a dos assassins que los habían amenazado. No pensó mucho en porque tenía ese don, sino que busco una forma de ocuparlo y selló con un muro de hiedra viva el jardín. Encontramos varios cadáveres de assassins dentro de las vides—.

—¿Hiedra viva? ¿Y sigue "viva"? —Severus asintió—¿Qué más paso? —.

Severus suspiró, no quería decirle lo siguiente a Harry, pero necesitaba saberlo—Un grupo logro acorralar a los niños que cuidaban Narcissa y Filch—Harry se tensó—Pero a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Narcissa y Filch lograron ayudar a los guardias que aún estaban en pie y repelieron el ataque. Fuera de algunos rasguños y heridas menores, ambos están bien y los niños no sufrieron ningún daño más allá de algunos raspones y moretones. Maximus no tuvo ni un solo raspón—.

—Entonces Filch cumplió su trabajo, protegió a Maximus—.

—Así es amor. Pero tus doncellas, Lucius, Draco y Blaise, están bien. Me dicen que todos los Weasley sobrevivieron y tu pequeña hada… digamos que les dio algunos problemas a los soldados de Riddle haciéndoles algunas bromas. Esas bromas lograron retrasarlos hasta que los guardias los contuvieron, así que ni siquiera pudieron entrar a nuestro jardín—.

Harry suspiró y tomó la mano de su esposo en la suya—Somos libres—.

Severus sonrió—Si amor, somos libres—Dijo, y luego besó con delicadeza a su esposo y lo dejó nuevamente dormir. Ya habría tiempo de estar juntos en su lecho matrimonial.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el final de la batalla, y las cosas lentamente estaban poniéndose en su sitio. Los jardines dañados ya no exhibían los daños de la batalla. Las paredes de palacio brillaban nuevamente y resultó que luego de la batalla, varios de los artistas errantes habían decidido quedarse en el reino.

Severus encontró que su pueblo había crecido y por toda la periferia del reino, se veían casas siendo construidas fuera de sus murallas. Eso no podía permitirlo, así que inicio las obras para extender las murallas y darle cabida a sus nuevos ciudadanos.

Los artistas que no querían vivir permanentemente en el reino, idearon una forma de mantenerse aun así en contacto con el mismo, transformándose en una compañía artística de palacio. De esa forma podrían viajar, y los que no estuvieran en los espectáculos, servirían como mercantes.

Luego de analizar las rutas y reinos potenciales de comercio, quedo asentada la nueva vida de todos en la caravana y el reino.

Narcissa, viuda de Malfoy, pronto se encontró trabajando junto al misterioso "jardinero" y cuidador del sistema de agua de palacio, Lucius. Draco le daba miradas extrañas a su padre y luego lo empujaba hacia Narcissa y decía en voz alta que iría a buscar al guardaespaldas Blaise. Narcissa sabía que esos dos jóvenes estaban siempre orbitando uno al otro y no sería sorpresa que pronto hubiera una propuesta de matrimonio para el adorable joven rubio de parte del guapo guardaespaldas.

Lucius siempre se veía incomodo en presencia de Narcissa, pero era más como si lo pusiera… nervioso. Narcissa se preguntó si la razón del comportamiento de Draco es que su padre tenía interés en ella y una noche lo invitó a cenar. Con algo de tartamudeo, el hombre dijo que sí y desde ese día, Lucius se veía radiante cuando miraba a la adorable mujer rubia.

Neville por fin había pedido la mano de Ginny a su padre, y se enfrentó valientemente al escrutinio de sus hermanos. Cuando parecieron satisfechos, Arthur, el consejero del Sultán, le concedió la mano de su hija. Ginny solo rodó los ojos y tomo las manos de su prometido. Ella era feliz con su lindo jardinero.

Incluso Argus era feliz, viendo al pequeño príncipe dormir debajo de aquel árbol, bajo el cuidado de Blaise. Los sultanes habían pedido ser dejados solos un par de días y todos en palacio esperaban que dentro de algunas semanas escucharan la feliz noticia de que habría otro heredero en camino.

Con la gracia de Alá, quizás eso sería una realidad. Argus pensó que sería maravilloso tener más pequeños príncipes que cuidar, pero lo que más le hacía ilusión, era cuidar una pequeña. Una sultana linda a la que mimar. Estaba seguro de que con sus dos padres, sería una belleza de la que hablarían durante siglos.

El mero pensamiento lo hacía sonreír.

Albus, siendo quién era, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cierta persona se hiciera presente. Había escuchado lo que sucedió durante la batalla y no le quedaban dudas de la naturaleza del joven. Harry era un verdadero Malak.

El anciano sonrió. Hace mucho que no nacía uno y estaba seguro de que la abuela del joven estaría pronto aquí, si es que el nerviosismo de los "guardianes de la reina", tenía algo que ver. La noche estaba clara y la luna llena en su cenit. Albus no había vivido tanto sin aprender dos que tres cosas y se encaminó hacía el jardín preferido de los sultanes. Las flores ahora estaban en su mejor momento, las frutas casi listas para cosecharse y el agua corría clara y pura por el arroyo y la fuente.

Era, a falta de mejores palabras, un paraíso terrenal.

Como Albus esperaba, los dos hombres de cabello platinado ya estaban ahí, la pequeña hada, y el otro djinn de la familia Prince. Todos esperaban a que la luna proyectara su luz sobre el arroyo y pronto fueron recompensados con la vista de aquel hermoso rayo de luz argenta.

Cuando el rayo paso, flotando sobre el arroyo, estaban tres personas. La mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto la creación, otra mujer, que aun a pesar de lo avanzado de su edad, se veía que había sido una belleza en su juventud, y un hombre anciano, cuya mirada recordaba fuertemente a Aslan Hafid, pero este tenía la piel clara al igual que las dos mujeres.

Los tres avanzaron y pronto estaban posados sobre el pasto.

—Este lugar es hermoso—Dijo la hermosa mujer joven.

Todos los presentes se inclinaron y ella solo sonrió—Espero que mi abrupta llegada no incomode a sus majestades—Dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a Albus.

—De ninguna manera su alteza, creo que se verán complacidos con su presencia—.

La mujer rió musicalmente—Espero que sí, mis acompañantes han esperado mucho para ver a su nieto y conocer a su bisnieto—.

Los presentes se pararon y Blaise guió a la recién llegada comitiva a un par de las habitaciones reales. La reina Mab en persona había llegado a palacio.


	12. Atando cabos

**11.- Atando cabos**

* * *

La reina Mab era una "mujer" muy hermosa. Tenía un largo cabello rojizo hasta la cintura, pero si mirabas bien, verías vetas de negro profundo y rubio casi platinado, pero inmediatamente desviaras la atención, volvía a su hermoso rojo. Era alta, pero no tanto como Severus o James, pero definitivamente más que Lily y Harry. Sus ojos eran verde-azulados, recordando el cielo, los ríos, el mar y los bosques, la hierba recién brotada, todo a la vez. Y su piel, parecía mármol tallado y de repente, parecía haber sido besada por el sol.

Pero lo que le daba la cualidad más especial, era su voz y su sonrisa. Cuando sonreía, era como si todas las estrellas del cielo hubieran bajado y la iluminaran. Y su voz, era como una brisa fresca de verano, arrastrando el aroma de las flores mientras parecían danzar en esa brisa.

Y a pesar de toda su belleza, Severus no sentía nada más allá de una sutil curiosidad por esta mujer, de la que se decía, gobernaba el mundo sobrenatural de Inglaterra. Los dos acompañantes, eran otra historia.

En cuanto los vieron, Lily y James Potter se desmayaron. En teoría, la pareja ya había cruzado el velo desde que Harry tenía un año de edad, pero al parecer, lo que fuera que hizo la reina Mab, los protegió del paso del tiempo. La pareja habían sido los magos de la corte en Hogwarts, pero como confesaron, luego de que los Potter recobraran el sentido, su identidad real, era de abuelos de James Potter, y por ende, bisabuelos de Harry.

Saber que ahora tenían un tataranieto los llenaba de alegría.

Lily no entendía que sucedía, ya que lo último que recordaba de Inglaterra, era ellos, su familia, entrando a un círculo de hadas en el bosque y luego, ella, James y Harry estaban lejos, en un puerto donde se escuchaba un idioma extraño y había fragancias a especias. James le dijo que parecía algún puerto en Turquía, porque el idioma era ese, turco. La explicación a la que llegaron, es que la magia de Lily, de alguna forma, había sido magnificada dentro del círculo de hadas y los había aparecido en el puerto. Ahora dudaban de que eso fuera toda la explicación.

Severus, a pesar de que sabía que debería estar molesto por que alguien entro en su palacio sin saberlo, no podía enojarse con la reina, así que sencillamente le ofreció su hospitalidad y está solo le solicitó que la reunión principal, donde contaría su versión de los hechos, se efectuara en aquel hermoso jardín con el arroyo. Harry asintió y se hicieron los arreglos.

La reina quería que sus guardias, Lucius y Draco, así como Blaise, Albus y los Dursley, estuvieran presentes, además del líder la caravana y los Potter. Evidentemente quería conocer al pequeño príncipe y Harry quería saber cómo sus bisabuelos habían sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

La servidumbre de palacio arreglo el hermoso jardín para que pudiera estar cómoda toda la familia real y sus invitados, y ahora, sobre el césped, había muchas mantas y alfombras, así como mullidos cojines y pequeñas mesas con múltiples bocadillos y bebidas.

Los asistentes a esta reunión se sentaron en los cojines y la reina espero pacientemente a que todos estuvieran sentados y atentos. Maximus estaba en los brazos de Harry mientras Severus abrazaba con uno de sus brazos a Harry, protegiéndolo. La reina sonrió a su nieto agregado, sabiendo que el hombre amaba con locura a su nieto y el pequeño bisnieto era una criatura hermosa y pura. Mab nunca se alegró más de haber protegido a su hija de la única forma que pudo en ese entonces.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, la reina de las hadas comenzó su relato.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el jardín del Edén no había desaparecido y los hombres vivían en armonía con el todo, nacimos nosotros. Mi especie fue llamada Malak por los humanos de las arenas, pero nos conocen también como Ángeles. Nuestros primeros hermanos, los mayores, habían sido creados antes que los hombres y no entendían la necesidad del creador de tener a esos "simios sin desarrollar", como algunos les llamaron._

_Sin embargo, nosotros vimos lo mismo que el creador. Ellos no eran perfectos, podían mejorar, aprender, crear. Y el creador nos había dado una fracción de esa misma chispa a nosotros. Aunque éramos ángeles, no éramos iguales a Rafael o Miguel, éramos diferentes en tantos aspectos._

_Entonces notamos a las otras creaciones y no entendimos porque fueron creadas, hasta que vimos el conflicto y la necesidad del equilibrio. No podía existir día sin noche, luz sin oscuridad, bien sin mal. Las creaciones de nuestro señor eran vastas y diferentes, había chispas de luz en la oscuridad, y sombras en la luz más fuerte. Así eran sus creaciones._

_Entonces, cuando los hombres fueron expulsados del jardín, nos llamó a nosotros, sus últimos ángeles en ser creados y nos dio nuestro nuevo nombre: Malaks._

_A mi hermano mayor, Luzbel, le dio el control de las criaturas oscuras. Él siempre fue muy imponente y casi no tuvo problemas en controlarlos, aunque le dieron otros nombres. Creo que los djinn pensaron que era uno de ellos y lo llamaron Shaitán. A mí me dieron el control sobre las criaturas que poseían la chispa divina de controlar la materia. Hadas, duendes, gnomos, nereidas, ondinas, sílfides, todos ellos me responderían, y entonces, todos nuestros hermanos fueron puestos en lugares distintos._

_Nuestro trabajo, nos dijo el creador, era conservar el equilibrio entre el mundo sobrenatural y los hombres._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Señora… digo, abuela, entonces ¿Shaitán no fue castigado en el infierno? —Preguntó Harry, con Maximus chupándose el dedo mientras dormitaba en sus brazos.

—Claro que no cariño, Si tu fueras el creador ¿Por qué pondrías a una de tus creaciones castigado como un rey? Tiene más sentido haberle dado un puesto de regente para que esas criaturas no se salieran de control—.

—Mi señora, pero entonces ¿Por qué nos colocaron el sello de Salomón? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Eso pregúntaselo al insensato djinn que se atrevió a atacar a la reina de Saba, cuando Salomón estaba fuera por unos días—Blaise se ruborizó, entendiendo que un idiota djinn debió infatuarse con la reina y planeaba yacer en su lecho de alguna forma. Así que todo el castigo, fue por un idiota lujurioso—Debo decir que el castigo fue exagerado, pero le quitó mucho trabajo a mi hermano de sus hombros, ustedes son como niños con mucha azúcar, siempre ocasionando problemas—.

Blaise se ruborizó pero no dijo más, Albus se rió pero calló cuando la reina continuo su relato.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Como decía, nos dieron trabajos y por un tiempo fue tranquilo y pacífico. Los hombres prosperaron a pesar de las veces que el creador tuvo que castigarlos por sus faltas, y en general, aprendían de sus errores, pero luego cometían otros peores, y también creaban, ideaban y construían. Era hermoso verlos crecer y perfeccionarse._

_Entonces un día, vi a alguien que me llamó la atención. Este hombre estaba ayudando a una Arpía que se había roto una pata. El hombre era extraño, tenía esta mirada como tornasolada y se acercaba a la criatura, quién le lanzó picotazos, amenazas y finalmente, el hombre atrapo a la criatura, la envolvió en tela y como pudo, entablillo la pata rota. Con cuidado, retiro la tela de la criatura y se alejó sin dejar de estar frente a frente con la Arpía._

_La criatura oscura solo le chilló de forma horrible y se alejó volando de ahí, el hombre solo suspiró, agitó su cabeza y se fue de ahí._

_Jamás, en todos los años que había estado en la tierra, había visto a alguien ayudar a una de nuestras criaturas. La Arpía era técnicamente oscura, pero estaba bajo mi reinado. Seguí al hombre hasta su cabaña y observé un potrillo de unicornio en un establo junto con su madre. La madre estaba enferma y el hombre estaba preparando hierbas especiales para la madre._

_Alrededor de la casa del hombre había varias criaturas, todas ellas siendo cuidadas, curadas y alimentadas. Jamás había visto algo así. Días después, no podía sacarme a aquel hombre de mi cabeza y me presente como una pastora. Nunca imagine que el hombre supiera quién era, ya que se inclinó al verme llamándome alteza. No vi la necesidad del disfraz y me presenté con mi apariencia y le di las gracias por cuidar a mis criaturas._

_Después de ese día, fue común que fuera a su cabaña y platicáramos. Era un hombre muy particular y su visión del mundo era tal, que para él, todas las criaturas de la creación eran preciosas. Me enamore de ese hombre, y llegamos a yacer como esposo y esposa en esa cabaña. Pero me había olvidado de que algunos hombres son mezquinos y envidiosos, y uno de ellos intento llevarse a las criaturas del hombre y este, defendió a las mismas. El hombre que vino a robarlas, lanzó una antorcha y cuando sentí el llamado de mi amante, ya era tarde para salvarlo, pero no para salvar a sus criaturas._

_Él fue la única víctima de aquel hombre mezquino. Yo me enteré por mis "hijos" de lo que sucedió y lloré durante días enteros por su muerte. La bruma de mis emociones negativas, cubrió Inglaterra con niebla durante semanas y no fue sino hasta semanas más tarde, que descubrí mi estado._

_Una pequeña parte de aquel hombre vivía dentro de mí. Mi vientre creció y las flores brotaron del campo a raudales, fueron los meses más coloridos que haya tenido el campo inglés. Y entonces, nació mi pequeña. La llame Lily. Era hermosa y tenía un ligero brillo en sus ojos que me recordaba tanto a su padre._

_Desgraciadamente, no podía quedarse conmigo. Las hadas, aunque tienen emociones humanas, nunca terminan de desarrollar sus emociones por completo cuando viven toda su vida en mi reino, por eso las mandábamos al reino mortal para que vivieran sus vidas como humanos hasta que fuera tiempo de regresar. Lily tendría que pasar por lo mismo y nadie, fuera de mi sequito más cercano, sabía que era mi hija, sangre y carne de mi vientre. Si se supiera que la reina tenía una hija, alguien podría buscarla con fines maliciosos. La otra razón, es que tendría que vivir siempre con las expectativas de la corte._

_No quería eso para mi hija, incluso las cortes humanas, eran más libres que la corte de las hadas._

_Deje a Lily cerca de una casa, donde había visto a dos humanos agradables, y vi a lo lejos como se desarrollaba mi pequeña belleza. Luego, observé a Lily casándose con el príncipe, un joven impetuoso pero honorable, que amaba a su gente, y finalmente, la vi formar su propia familia. Vi a mi hija feliz y eso era todo lo que podía esperar._

_Entonces vino la desgracia, en forma de una rencorosa "hermana". Supe la historia hasta que mi gente rescato a los Evans, quienes siempre habían sido amables y respetuosos con los míos. Los salvamos y llevamos a la corte. Luego vino mi pequeña con su familia, atravesando el portal. Ella no lo recordaba, pero cuando era más joven, la traje unos días conmigo y le enseñe sobre la magia y las plantas, sus usos, como curar y ayudar. Ella recordó instintivamente como llegar aquí y abrí el portal a ella y los suyos, luego cerré el portal y ya nadie pudo encontrarlos._

_Los abuelos de James llegaron unos días después. Ellos ya sabían cómo llegar, siendo que habían encontrado mi corte años atrás. La madre de James, Euphemia, decía que ella quería quedarse en la corte, los Evans casi habían muerto y no podían salir de la corte sin sufrir consecuencias, solo Lily y su familia podrían salir, así como los abuelos Potter. Fleamont y Iolanthe ya habían decidido permanecer en la corte, así que solo quedaba qué hacer con los Potter más jóvenes y el pequeño._

_Lily no recordaba mucho de la corte, pero sabía, de alguna forma, que yo era su madre biológica, un conocimiento que debíamos borrar de su memoria, de ella y de James y eso hicimos, yo y los abuelos de James. Luego decidimos enviarlos a un país lejano, donde pudieran vivir libres y terminaron en un puerto de Turquía._

_En el momento en que estuvieron lejos, cerré todo contacto de nuestro reino con el reino de los Potter y dejamos a la tierra de Hogwarts a su suerte._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Entonces ¿Castigaron a un reino por los pecados de Petunia? —Preguntó Harry, no pensaba llamar a Petunia, tía, nunca.

—No, no los castigamos, podría haber enviado sequías y tormentas, liberado de mi control a las bestias más peligrosas, pero no lo hice. Sencillamente, tome a mi gente y nos alejamos de ellos. Todo lo que haya pasado en el reino de Hogwarts, es consecuencia de las decisiones de su misma gente—La reina se veía algo pensativa y un poco triste—Jamás te hubiera abandonado hija mía, pero las hadas y los Malak no se desarrollan bien en los reinos de las hadas o los djinn, crecen con las emociones atrofiadas y se vuelven crueles o apáticos. No quería eso para ti—.

—Debería estar más enojada, pero los Evans fueron excelentes padres y he tenido una vida feliz, a pesar de lo que Petunia intento hacerme. Ella no merece perdón, ya que intentó matarme a mí y a mi familia, pero puedo abogar por mi sobrino, quién no parece compartir las ideas de Petunia—.

Mab estaba feliz de cómo había resultado su hija. Tenía el mismo espíritu que su padre—Te pareces tanto a él. Tu padre también tenía un alto sentido de justicia—.

—¿Cómo se llamaba él? —Pregunto Lily. Como "huérfana", aun adoptada por los Evans, siempre se preguntó por sus padres. Saber que era la hija de la reina de las hadas era bastante shockeante, pero no tanto como saber que no era completamente un hada, tenía sangre de mortales y eso la llenó de alegría.

—Artemis. Era el hijo menor de un hombre, cuyos hijos siempre salieron en búsqueda de aventuras. Tu padre fue uno de ellos, pero regresó luego de un viaje y se asentó en la tierra de su padre, ya que este estaba muy anciano, y cuando cruzo el velo, él heredo y ninguno de sus hermanos le disputo. Scamander era el apellido de la familia—.

—Artemis Scamander, suena a un buen nombre, seguramente fue un hombre grandioso—Dijo Lily, con los ojos brillantes y sabiendo por fin el porqué de su sed de aventuras, de ver más allá del horizonte, de su amor por las criaturas y de su sentido de justicia.

—Aunque me duela, hija mía, la mejor decisión que tomé fue dejarte con los mortales. Tu fuego se hubiera apagado entre la corte de las hadas. Mereces el mundo y espero un día me perdones por haberte dejado con los Evans—.

Lily asintió sin comprometerse. No odiaba a su madre, pero siempre sería esa niña que a veces se sentía abandonada, cuyos padres no la quisieron. Ahora sabía la verdad, pero siempre existiría ese sentimiento.

—¿Puedo ver a mis padres, es decir, mis padres de crianza? —Preguntó Lily a su madre.

—Y yo ¿Podría ver a mi madre? —Agregó James.

—Sería lindo conocer a mis abuelos… mis otros abuelos—Contestó Harry, agregando su suplica a las de sus padres.

—Si su majestad no tiene inconveniente—Mab miró a Severus quien asintió positivamente—Entonces, podremos partir en la siguiente luna llena. Un carruaje nos tomaría mucho tiempo y pueden permanecer hasta la siguiente luna llena en la corte y regresar aquí—.

—¿Sev? —Preguntó Harry. Quería conocer a sus abuelos, que Maximus fuera conocido por el resto de su familia, pero no quería dejar solo a Severus.

—Creo que podemos organizar algo. Las reparaciones ya casi han terminado y puedo dejar al consejo encargado del reino por un mes—.

—Gracias—Harry suspiro y se acurruco más en Severus.

—Señor Hafid, mi padre me ha enviado un mensaje para usted—Dijo la reina—Que usted ha cumplido su promesa y es libre de reunirse con su amada—.

Aslan soltó lágrimas de alegría y se arrodillo ante Mab—Gracias mi señora. Han pasado siglos desde que ella se fue—.

—¿Siglos? —Varias voces dijeron al unísono.

—¿Quieres contar tu historia, o prefieres cederme la palabra noble rey? —Preguntó Mab.

—Creo que contare mi historia su majestad—Dijo Aslan, limpiándose los ojos y recomponiéndose. Luego fue a sentarse nuevamente a uno de los cojines.

Siglos, Severus escucho siglos. Por un lado, no le parecía tan inusual que el hombre, quién también hacía magia, tuviera esa edad. Albus mismo ya había pasado los 100 años… y pensándolo bien, Albus tenía la misma "vibra" que Blaise. Quizás había más de un djinn en su propia corte. Albus miró a Severus y asintió. Severus luego hablaría con Albus, ahora, era tiempo de escuchar el misterio alrededor del líder de la caravana.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Mi historia comienza como todos los cuentos. Había una vez, un rey que amaba a su reina, y eran felices. Todo iba bien hasta que la reina decidió que el rey no era suficiente para ella y engaño a su esposo. El rey, se enteró de esta traición y luego de condenar a su esposa a muerte, decidió que el mundo sufriría su dolor._

_Como rey, decidí que me casaría con una virgen cada día, y la matarían al amanecer. 3000 mujeres ya habían perdido la vida cuando ella llegó. La única mujer capaz de mover mi corazón._

_Ella era hermosa y pura, inteligente y rápida de pensamiento. Armo un plan para salvarme y salvar a mi pueblo. Por mil y una noches, escuche su voz y quede prendado de cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Cuando acabo su último cuento, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquella deliciosa criatura celestial._

_Mi hermano, Schahzaman, se había casado con la hermana de mi esposa y ambos teníamos reinos prósperos y felices ahora._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Un momento… ¿Tu eres Schahriar? ¿Ese Schahriar? —Preguntó Harry, olvidando llamarle señor a Aslan… Schahriar.

—Si joven, soy "ese" Schahriar. Si no te importa, continuare el relato—Harry se sonrojo y Schahriar le sonrió indulgentemente.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Mi amada, ella no era una persona común. Ella decía que cuando contaba sus historias, era como ver gente real, que ella estaba viendo historias que habían sucedido… o que sucederían. Y si, a veces, cuando inventaba una historia, pasaban cosas. No exactamente como en la historia que nos había contado a mi o a nuestros hijos, pero pasaban._

_Cuanto más investigábamos, más nos convencíamos de que ella tenía magia, y el don de la adivinación, pero sorpresivamente, también yo poseía magia. Nuestros hijos también la heredaron, y los hijos de mi hermano, aunque él y su esposa no tenían magia._

_Conforme pasaron los años, envejecimos y nuestros hijos se diseminaron por todas partes. El reino creció y se fundió con otros y luego, un rey ya no fue necesario. Nos volvimos nómadas, pero años después, caí enfermo. Mi amada Scheherezade también. Nada funcionaba para nosotros y entonces, ella encontró una respuesta._

_Ofreció su vida a cambio de la mía al Creador, y Alá escuchó su suplica. En su lecho de muerte, me hizo prometerle que no moriría hasta que encontrara a alguien digno de heredar su "voz". Su don de las palabras. Hice mi promesa y mi amada expiró su último aliento._

_Entonces, seguí con mi vida nómada y ya no envejecí un día más. Mi promesa también fue escuchada por Alá y me concedió vida hasta que completara mi promesa. Lentamente, gente de todo tipo empezó a unirse a mí, y cuando menos lo vi, ya éramos una caravana de cientos._

_Y fue uno de ellos, uno de aquellos errantes, quién fue digno de la voz de mi amada. Harry, el pequeño con una sonrisa como un sol. Que me recordaba tanto a la pureza de mi amada. La voz que portaba en mi interior, salió de mí y se instaló en aquel niño sonriente. En ese momento, creí que eso sería todo y entonces tuve una visión del futuro. Él me necesitaría y mi deber era proteger a un pequeño ángel._

_Por eso, ahora estoy aquí, sabiendo que mi misión fue cumplida. La voz de mi amada ha encontrado un portavoz y yo puedo unirme a ella en el paraíso._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—Entonces ¿Morirás? —Preguntó Harry.

—Es tiempo, pequeño ángel. Pero aún me queda algo de tiempo aquí en la tierra—Dijo Schahriar, sonriéndole al joven que ayudo a criar.

EL resto del día, la comitiva intercambio historias de sus pasados, los abuelos de James les contaron muchas cosas a Severus y Harry de cuando vivían en la corte de Hogwarts, y compartieron la opinión de Lily luego de conocer a Dudley. Dudley se sentía abrumado con tanta atención positiva mientras Petunia se había ido a un rincón, rumiando su suerte y sin guardar siquiera un pensamiento para su difunto marido.

Lily y James ya habían hablado de esto en sus aposentos y habían decidido que Hogwarts, el Hogwarts que ellos habían conocido y amado, ya no existía. Era hora de que se alzara un nuevo reino de aquellas cenizas y Dudley podría ser un buen rey, así que habían decidido impartirle su conocimiento de la corte y como gobernar a su sobrino. Evidentemente, Dudley se había escapado de la atención de sus padres, quienes lo veían solo como un medio de seguir ostentando el poder en su tierra.

* * *

Dudley no podía creer que un reino fuera tanta responsabilidad. Desde sus tíos hasta el sultán, pasando por los miembros del consejo, todos ellos le dieron información y lecciones sobre lo que necesitaba un reino. Severus conservó a los miembros del consejo de su padre porque eran buenos en sus rubros. Cada consejero se encargaba de distintas cosas, pero cada uno estaba obligado a conocer el estado del rubro de los demás, de forma que si el sultán se ausentaba por algún motivo como una visita oficial o una enfermedad, aun así, el reino estuviera protegido.

Similar a esta organización, Lily y James también habían tenido un consejo, aunque ellos seguían el sistema feudal y sus lores eran los encargados de cada uno de sus condados, ducados y demás. Cada cierto tiempo, debían rendir informes de sus tierras a la corona y sobre esa información, se tomaban decisiones. Aun así, James tuvo algunos espías aquí y allá para confirmar la información de los lores.

Severus hacía lo mismo para verificar que su consejo estuviera haciendo las cosas bien.

Dudley estaba aprendiendo mucho de todos ellos, y se sorprendió, aun así, cuando la reina Mab se ofreció a darle clases también. Así, dedico varias horas con su alteza para aprender sobre la tierra. La reina había trabado amistad con el jardinero Neville, enseñándole cómo usar su poder con la tierra, y de paso, explicándole a Dudley cómo funcionaba la tierra. Hogwarts no era tierra muerta sino latente, si Dudley conseguía atraer gente, podría lograr revertir el daño de sus padres.

Para eso, la reina le insto a que recuperara con sus propias manos, la tierra del castillo. Si la gente escuchaba el rumor de que el castillo había recuperado el verdor y los colores de las flores, entonces creerían que la maldición fue rota. Dudley pensó que esto era una muy buena idea.

Cuando menos vieron, ya había pasado el tiempo y la luna llena estaba a la vuelta. El sequito del sultán, sus guardaespaldas "especiales" y todos los involucrados en la revelación de la reina, estaban listos para partir. Severus luego de un tiempo, describiría la sensación de viajar por ese rayo lunar como si un tubo lo succionara y arrojara, pero era, efectivamente, un medio de transporte mucho más rápido que cualquier carruaje.

James se abrazó a su madre, quién llego a recibirlos y Lily abrazo a sus padres adoptivos, llorando por haberlos perdido. Ninguno de los tres adultos mayores dijo nada y dejo que sus respectivos hijos lloraran lo necesario. Harry se presentó ante sus abuelos y les presentó a Severus, y a su pequeño príncipe. Su abuela Euphemia estaba exultante cuando Maximus se rio cuando lo cargo y los Evans estaban haciéndole cariños que el pequeño recibía con gusto.

Draco y Lucius les mostraron donde vivían antes y el río parecía estar hecho de playa y agua cristalina. Lucius explicó cómo fue que Draco nació cuando Harry le pregunto dónde estaba su esposa. Las hadas no solían casarse, y cuando lo hacían sacrificaban mucho de sí para concebir. La madre de Draco sacrifico demasiada magia para concebirlo y falleció luego de unos días después de que Draco nació. Nunca intentó buscar una pareja hasta que conoció a Narcissa. Lucius ya había decidido tomar el apellido mortal de su nueva pareja y Draco estaba de acuerdo. Su madre hubiera querido que fueran felices.

Blaise conoció otros seres de fuego y hablo mucho con ellos mientras los Potter, Evans y ahora, los Snapes, recorrían el reino de las hadas. Harry, quién solo había conocido su tierra natal por relatos, se asombró de la cantidad enorme de árboles, flores y animales que había. Las hadas eran como Sitara, quién se reencontró con sus hermanas luego de viajar escondida dentro de las ropas de su humano.

Harry y la reina hablaron mucho sobre porque Harry había heredado los rasgos completos de un Malak, y llegaron a la conclusión de que James Potter quizás tenía sangre de ángel, diluida probablemente y de alguna forma, cuando Lily, quién era mitad ángel, sencillamente terminó de activarse y Harry fue el resultado directo de esa unión de poderes. Sumado a su noble naturaleza, no era nada inusual que hubiera desarrollado los rasgos completos por que poseía un alma tan pura como un ángel del Creador.

En general, todos estaban felices, aprendiendo juntos sobre sus mundos. La siguiente luna llena estaba casi por llegar y las familias prometieron volver a verse pronto, ahora que conocían como viajar a través de aquel rayo lunar. La reina, antes de que partieran, les revelo algunas cosas sobre él porque Riddle estaba tan aferrado a hacerse con la corona. Cuando partieron, Petunia y Dudley se quedaron en Inglaterra y la reina les aseguro que no le daría un mal destino a Petunia, quizás le borraría la memoria y la enviaría a un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz, pero le daría un nuevo apellido a Dudley para que pudiera reinar sin los fantasmas de sus padres.

Un rayo de luna más tarde, el sultán y los suyos, estaban de vuelta en palacio. No se enterarían hasta la siguiente visita, que Dudley ahora respondía al apellido Peverell y Hogwarts por fin estaba recuperando sus pastos verdes. Ninguno dudo que de ahora en adelante, volvería a ser un reino prospero.

* * *

Severus y Harry estaban caminando hasta el punto indicado por la reina sobre su territorio. El palacio de Riddle había sido requisado como botín de guerra y ahora le pertenecía al reino. Observando un mapa, Severus y el consejo vieron que la reina había estado en lo correcto sobre el territorio. Si iban a la ubicación proporcionada y la marcaban, el territorio del reino sería casi un cuadrado perfecto. Schahriar, antes Aslan, iba con ellos y su bastón les ayudaba a marcar sus pasos en la arena.

La reina, en su cualidad de gobernante del reino sobrenatural, había sentido cosas debajo del palacio durante su visita. Cuando lo hablo con su guardia, es decir, Lucius y Draco, ambos asintieron sobre el otro asunto corriendo debajo de ellos. Aunque el reino de Severus era un reino de arena, debajo de ellos había roca solida si excavaban lo suficiente.

Era lo que había n las rocas lo importante y la razón de que Riddle hubiera intentado apoderarse del trono. A Riddle no le importaba mucho la corona. Había escuchado rumores de que varios reinos habían caído y se levantaron sin un gobernante. Luego eligieron a alguien, pero este ya no ostentaba un título nobiliario y sabía que algún día, el reino de su "padre" sufriría lo mismo. No le importaba la corona.

Pero un día, una excavación de un pozo revelo algo interesante. Agua, mucha agua subterránea. Y además de agua, minerales y piedras, ambos preciosos. Discretamente, empezó una investigación y se dio cuenta de que el agua subterránea era dulce y se surtía directamente del mar. Era una fuente inagotable de agua en medio del desierto. Sumado a los minerales y piedras, podían convertir el reino en una ciudad más que vasta y fértil.

Eso sí que le interesaba a Riddle, pero no podía dejar que su hermano tuviera conocimiento del hecho, así que fraguo un plan. Varios intentos de homicidio fallidos, hicieron que sedujera a la esposa de su hermano y organizara la muerte del sultán, volviendo a fallar. Ahora Riddle había fallecido y nada impedía que el legítimo dueño de la tierra, reclamara sus riquezas para su pueblo.

Aslan había marcado el punto que les había dicho la reina y entonando un cantico, hizo que la tierra se cimbrara. Harry, que había estado practicando con su magia, le envió un flujo de la misma a su antiguo mentor y el agua que fluía debajo de la tierra, fluyo hacia la arena, mojándola y transformándola.

Si hubieran podido ver las cosas desde las alturas, hubieran visto como riachuelos de agua parecían extenderse como venas, uniendo el palacio de Riddle, la ciudad real y palacio y el oasis de los Prince con el nuevo punto marcado. Las plantas brotaron y extendieron sus troncos y ramas hacia las alturas y ahora había una selva exuberante rodeándolos. Un punto lleno de verdor y vida en medio de las arenas.

—He cumplido—Dijo Schahriar y se desplomo en el piso, ahora cubierto de césped verde.

—¡Aslan! —Gritó Harry, aun no acostumbrado a llamarlo por su otro nombre. Sostuvo al anciano en su regazo mientras este intentaba hablar—No te muevas, estarás bien en cuanto te demos agua—.

—No, joven no, es hora. Me reuniré con mi amada—Schahriar sonrió—Le di al hechizo toda mi fuerza para que cumplieras tu destino mi joven ángel. Tú y tu amado serán los mejores reyes que haya tenido este pueblo, y tú te encargaras de contar los cuentos de mi Scheherezade—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo anciano? Sabes que regresaras a palacio con nosotros y tú mismo se los contaras a tu gente y a nuestros hijos—Le contesto Severus, acercándose a ambos.

—Es una idea muy bonita, pero es hora. He escrito todas las historias de mi Scheherezade y puse el libro en su lugar favorito. Compartan los cuentos con todos, por favor—.

—Lo haremos—Contestó Harry y sintió cuando el hombre cerró los ojos y la vida se extinguió en su cuerpo. No pudo caer en la tristeza de inmediato, porque el cuerpo del hombre se transformó en arena ante sus ojos y fue llevada hacia el desierto por un viento que olía a jazmines y rosas.

Harry aguantó las lágrimas, sabiendo que su mentor no querría verlo así—¿Crees que ella vino por él? —Preguntó Harry, ya que el viento había sido inusual.

—No lo dudaría ni por un minuto, amor—.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a su campamento, Harry tomo la mano de su esposo y le dijo—Creo que este es un buen momento para decirte que esperamos otro hijo—.

Severus paró y parpadeo sorprendió, antes de estallar en risas y cargar a su esposo. Su corazón estaba rebosante de alegría, y ambos sabían que a partir de este momento, las cosas solo irían a mejor. El anuncio en palacio fue una fiesta de días, y todo el reino se regocijo por la llegada del nuevo bebé.

* * *

Años más tarde, Harry estaría leyendo los cuentos de Scheherezade a sus cuatro hijos. Maximus, Scheherezade (quién fue inmediatamente amada por Filch), Tobías en honor del padre de Severus y finalmente, Artemis, por su bisabuelo de Harry.

Los Potter, Lily y James, solían hacer muchos viajes, recordando sus días nómadas. Ahora mismo estaban en un viaje diplomático a los reinos más alejados del continente, como embajadores del reino del "Valle de los Príncipes", el nombre con que fue rebautizado el reino.

Neville siguió siendo el jardinero real y se había casado con Ginny, y ahora tenía varios niños de cabellos rojos y castaños. Arthur no podía estar más feliz de ver a su hija casada felizmente.

Lucius finalmente se casó con Narcissa, y tanto él como Draco adoptaron el apellido de ella, al menos Lucius, ya que Draco posteriormente se casó con Blaise, convirtiéndose en Zabini, y le pidieron a Harry, que deseara que Draco pudiera concebir. Las reglas impedían que Harry pidiera eso para él (ya que nunca se consideró que hubiera un hombre fértil antes), pero no decían nada de que no pudiera pedirlo para alguien más. Irónicamente, funciono y había niños de piel cobriza y cabello platinado en los jardines años después.

Ya sin secretos, Albus pudo ejercer sus poderes como Blaise y pronto crearon una historia de cubierta para Blaise y él. siempre habría un Albus y un Blaise en sus familias. De esa forma, pasaría como una costumbre familiar.

Constantemente, Severus y los suyos viajaban al reino de Mab y se encontraban con sus parientes de aquel lado. Así se enteraron de que Dudley había empezado su propia familia y Hogwarts era de vuelta la tierra hermosa que fue antes de los Dursley.

La historia de Severus y Harry, fue conocida durante décadas, pero eventualmente, se fue olvidando en el tiempo. El libro se perdió pero su leyenda vivió de boca en boca y de generación en generación, incluso cuando quienes lo vivieron, atravesaron el velo.

La voz de Scheherezade, ahora buscaba un nuevo portavoz.


	13. Epílogo

**12.- Epílogo**

* * *

Harry Prince y su segunda hija estaban sentados en su avión privado, prontos a arribar en el aeropuerto de su nación. El Valle de los Príncipes era uno de los pocos sultanatos que aún pervivían en la actualidad, y además, era uno de los tres mágicos en existencia. Harry adoraba este país como propio, y es que no era para menos, estaba casado con el sultán de esta tierra, Severus Prince.

Su hija que lo acompañaba, acababa de salir de vacaciones de su segundo año de universidad. Su princesa, Scheherezade, a la que cariñosamente llamaban Chérie, luego de que hubieran ido a Nueva Orleans en unas vacaciones. Les pareció una forma cariñosa que acortaba de forma bastante adorable su nombre. La princesa no era exactamente lo que se esperaría de una princesa normal, pero eso estaba bien para la familia Prince, su padre Severus tampoco era muy normal.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te tiene tan molesta? —Preguntó Harry a su segunda hija.

—No lo entiendo papá. Los abuelos y tú me han contado como se conocieron tú y mi padre, pero se me hace increíble creer en el amor a primera vista. Mis únicos dos novios, tarde un tiempo en quererlos y mucho más en amarlos, y aun así, no funcionó. En cuanto supieron sobre mi linaje, uno huyo y otro me propuso matrimonio. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que papá es tu alma gemela? —.

—Solo lo sabes—Contestó Harry y su hija resoplo.

Harry casi se hecha a reír. No era la primera vez que alguien le cuestionaba sobre su súbita decisión de contraer matrimonio con un casi virtual desconocido, pero Harry ya había aceptado casarse antes de enterarse que Severus era un sultán. Para su familia no fue una sorpresa, sino más bien una molestia y amenazaron a Severus aún más que a cualquiera de los antiguos novios de su único hijo.

Severus Prince había ido a la universidad de Harry, como invitado de una ponencia sobre magia de Oriente Medio. Como el sultanato del Valle de los Príncipes era una zona bastante aislada, pocos conocían el nombre y rostro del sultán. Severus, para todos, era solo uno más de los invitados a la ponencia.

Cuando Harry se acercó para preguntarle unas dudas sobre la magia verbal que efectuaba su nación, se encontró con los ojos negros más hermosos y enigmáticos que hubiera visto. Harry describiría la sensación como ser impactado por un trueno. Su corazón latió desbocado y su boca se secó. El hombre era hermoso. Alto, atlético, de mirada firme y erótica, sus labios eran delgados pero invitantes y esa piel tostada, con el cabello lacio y negro como tinta. Harry quería arrodillarse en ese momento y adorar a ese dios cobrizo.

Lo que no supo Harry hasta días después, es que Severus tuvo la misma reacción cuando vio a ese chico lindo de lentes y mirada como jade. El chico era de piel clara y sedosa, labios rosados y que parecían formar un puchero permanente. El cabello revuelto como de un niño travieso y esos ojos verdes… esos ojos verdes atravesaron su corazón irremediablemente y capturaron su ser por completo.

Severus casi le propone matrimonio en ese momento, pero era un sultán y debía ver primero por su gente. Tenía que casarse con una mujer que le diera un heredero y eso lo deprimía, ya que sus gustos iban en otra dirección. Fue cortes y tranquilo en responder las preguntas del joven y se despidieron, con Harry agradeciéndole profusamente por su tiempo.

La ponencia duraría una semana pero Severus estaría por espacio de un mes. Su consejo le había organizado varias "citas" con gente de la nobleza y algunos cuantos burgueses para que le presentaran a sus hijas. Cada cita era más aburrida que la anterior y por eso, Severus pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad, donde podía ver con frecuencia, aunque desde lejos, a aquel hermoso joven.

Fue suerte o destino, Severus prefería pensar que fue destino, cuando un joven intento arrinconar a su amado, mientras este estaba en una escalera, alcanzando un libro que estaba hasta arriba del estante. Este joven insistía en conseguir una cita con él. Riddle, si recordaba bien al hermano de aquella insípida mujer loca aunque bella, se negaba a dejar bajar al otro hasta que le concediera una cita, el ojiverde se negó y Riddle empezó a mover la escalera, para asustar al otro, pero fue demasiado y el joven arriba de la misma, empezó a caer.

Severus que estaba muy cerca, alcanzó a atajar a su amado, y cayó en sus brazos. Harry, viendo a su salvador, sintió su corazón saltarse un latido, y más cuando observo a su salvador echarle bronca a Riddle, diciendo que iría con el rector a poner una queja por intento de homicidio y acoso. Riddle se echó a correr y Harry seguía en aquellos brazos.

Harry, ya una vez parado sobre sus propios pies, insistió en invitarle un café a su héroe y Severus aceptó. Severus canceló cada cita con pretextos ridículos y dedico su tiempo a salir con Harry cada día. Apenas llevaban una semana saliendo cuando Severus arrinconó a Harry y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana. Había tanta pasión en ese beso, que apenas lograron llegar hasta la habitación de hotel de Severus. Severus no podía saberlo, pero Harry había logrado llegar virgen… hasta ese día, donde le entregó su virginidad a un casi desconocido, al que sentía que le pertenecía con todo su ser.

Evidentemente, Riddle no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y notifico del "insano" interés del diplomático sobre Harry a sus padres y estos insistieron mucho en que Harry se alejara de un hombre que le llevaba diez años y que no conocía en realidad. Ante la negativa de sus padres, Harry le contó a Severus y este le propuso fugarse juntos y casarse. Severus sabía que al hacerlo, podría perder su derecho a la corona, pero poco le importaba si lograba casarse con este ángel suyo.

Cuando ya estaban por huir, Riddle se enteró de algún modo y notifico a las autoridades sobre un hombre que había "violado" a un doncel, y lo estaba secuestrando. Era un secreto que Harry era un doncel, pero Riddle, siendo un mago rico, había buscado información sobre alguno soltero, ya que era gay, y por eso su insistencia sobre salir con Harry, con toda la intención de convertirlo en su cónyuge.

Harry y Severus fueron detenidos en el aeropuerto e interrogados por separado. Finalmente, sus testimonios demostraron que toda actividad sexual fue consensuada y que ambos eran mayores de edad, y no el adolescente que les habían informado. Los padres de Harry, los Potter, estaban furiosos con el hombre, pero este les insistió en que todo lo que quería de Harry era su mano, que dedicaría su vida a hacerlo feliz.

Lily y James lo interrogaron entonces sobre sus intenciones, sobre si sabía de la condición de Harry, y cuando vieron que Severus estaba perdido sobre esa información, supieron que Severus no estaba persiguiendo a su hijo por "su condición". Decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Severus indico que sus intenciones eran contraer matrimonio y que de hecho, Harry ya había aceptado, mucho antes de que él se enterara de la condición especial de su amado. Los Potter, a regañadientes, aceptaron la decisión de Harry y cuando le notificaron antes de irse de las oficinas del aeropuerto, llego el sequito de Severus y sus guardaespaldas. Viéndose arrinconado, Severus tuvo que decirle a Harry su propio secreto.

Harry no estaba feliz de enterarse así, pero le dijo a Severus que él lo amaba y que ya no podía deshacerse de él, que se casarían, tendrían bebés y vivirían felices, aunque no importaba que fuera el sultán, si lo hacía enojar, dormiría en el sofá. Severus sonrió y acepto las condiciones de Harry. Por fortuna, la familia Potter tenía un título de Lord, lo que le permitía a Severus contraer nupcias aceptadas por sus leyes.

Los padres de Scheherezade se casaron y un año después nació su hermano mayor, Maximus, luego ella, Tobías y Artemis fueron gemelos y ya no hubo más bebés. Sus abuelos se habían mudado al valle y seguido iban en viajes diplomáticos a varios países.

A Chérie le gustaba mucho la historia de amor de sus padres, pero pensaba que había mucha fantasía involucrada.

—Chérie, sal de tus pensamientos, casi aterrizamos—Le dijo su padre a la princesa y ella se abrocho su cinturón.

Aunque El Valle de los Príncipes era mágico, no estaba permitida la aparición para entrar o salir, sin embargo, dentro del territorio, estaba permitido por completo. El Valle era un experimento a gran escala de convivencia muggle, squib y magos. Todas las actividades tenían secciones atendidas por cada tipo de habitante. Así que había negocios completamente muggles y otros mágicos, que vendían artículos adaptados a muggles y squibs también.

De ahí la razón de su secreto ante el mundo, y la necesidad de llegar a él por medios muggles. Sus habitantes raramente salían al mundo y los que lo hacían, regresaban pronto al oasis enorme que era el sultanato.

Los dos miembros de la familia real, finalmente aterrizaron y fueron recibidos por un pequeño sequito de guardaespaldas. Blaise era el jefe de guardaespaldas y era una broma privada de la familia, que siempre habría un Blaise Zabini al servicio de los Prince, tanto como habría un Albus Dumbledore en el consejo. Era conocido que las familias Zabini y Dumbledore, siempre nombraban a uno de ellos como Blaise en el caso de los Zabini y Albus en el caso de los Dumbledore.

La limusina llevó a los dos hasta palacio donde fueron recibidos por el otro padre de Scheherezade, Severus.

—¡Chérie! —Gritó Severus, abriendo sus brazos donde se arrojó su única hija.

—¡Papá! —La joven estaba exultante, había extrañado mucho a su padre y su hogar, pero de verdad quería estudiar en Inglaterra. Había sido una experiencia gratificante y esperaba que el siguiente año fuera mejor.

—Hola amor—Dijo Harry, besando suavemente los labios de su esposo—¿Cómo va tu proyecto? —.

Severus sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía abrazando a su hija, aunque ahora con solo un brazo—Lo encontramos—.

—¿En serio? —Harry estaba feliz, finalmente lo habían encontrado.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Preguntó Scheherezade.

—¿Recuerdas la historia sobre el libro perdido de mis ancestros, aquel que eran los cuentos de la Scheherezade histórica? —Pregunto Severus a su hija.

—Lo recuerdo papá, era una de mis historias favoritas de niña. Me gustaba imaginarme siendo "esa" Scheherezade—.

—Bueno, en una excavación cerca de los linderos del Valle, los arqueólogos encontraron los vestigios del antiguo palacio de los Prince. Debajo de uno de los "jardines", había un cofre, lo abrimos y ahí estaba, el libro apenas tiene daños—.

Luego de cenar, la familia fue hacía el museo, deseosos de ver el libro, y fueron recibidos por el antiguo tutor de los príncipes y arqueólogo principal, Argus Filch. Argus abrazó mucho a la princesa, ya que sentía mucho afecto por ella, siendo su favorita de los príncipes. Él había querido tener niñas, pero Alá no les concedió esa gracia, dándole a cambio 7 hijos con su difunta esposa.

Argus los guió hasta donde estaba el equipo de arqueólogos y encontraron muchas reliquias de su familia durante el recorrido. Finalmente, llegaron hasta donde estaba trabajando un chico de cabello negro y que portaba unos goggles que a Scheherezade le recordaba fuertemente los personajes Steampunk.

—Schahriar, saluda a sus altezas—Dijo Filch. El joven se alejó de su jarrón que estaba limpiando y se quitó los goggles.

Scheherezade finalmente entendió lo que le había dicho su padre Harry. Cuando vio al joven a los ojos cafés, sintió como si un rayo la hubiera impactado, y las pupilas dilatadas del joven, que la miraba directamente, indicaban el mismo interés.

—Sus altezas—Dijo el joven, inclinándose ante el sultán y su consorte. Luego miró en dirección de Scheherezade—Princesa—La reverencia que le hizo, ruborizo a Scheherezade, lo que no pasó desapercibido a sus padres. Por fortuna, Scheherezade había manifestado no querer la corona, persiguiendo una carrera como escritora, lo que facilitaría el matrimonio inminente de esos dos. Solo agradecían que fuera un joven agradable, ya que ellos dos ya habían oído sobre el nieto de Filch.

—No te detengas muchacho, trae el libro—Schahriar asintió y se fue, regresando con un pesado libro encuadernado en oro y plata, con múltiples joyas, solo las hojas de pergamino tenían un leve daño—Como le había comentado majestad, está en perfecto estado de conservación, el daño es tan minúsculo, y el pergamino ni siquiera se ha agrietado—.

Scheherezade sintió como si el libro la llamara—¿Puedo tocarlo? —.

—No veo por que no princesa, si su padre no tiene inconveniente—Severus asintió—Entonces, tenga estos guantes y abra con cuidado el libro—.

Scheherezade asintió, se puso los guantes y levantó con cuidado la tapa del libro. Fue un flujo de magia lo que sintió al abrir el libro y parecía hablarle de tiempos lejanos, tanto del pasado como del futuro. Nadie más lo pudo ver, pero Scheherezade lo supo en cuanto sus manos tocaron la primera página: la voz de Scheherezade, la reina del desierto y sus secretos, había encontrado un nuevo portavoz.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Nota al margen:** Y se acabó. Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí. Este fic fue algo diferente a lo que he hecho antes y espero les haya gustado.

Por cierto, no se preocupen por Apep, Harry le consiguió una linda cobra hebra y tuvieron muchos bebés que fueron las mascotas de sus niños. El Harry del futuro, también tenía de mascota una cobra, aunque no le llamó Apep sino Slytherin. Bien original el niño.

Y sí, es evidente que la Scheherezade y Schahriar del epílogo, eran las reencarnaciones de aquellos otros, así como Harry y compañía eran las reencarnaciones de los anteriores.


	14. Extra: Te encontré

_**Extra: Te encontré**_

* * *

Harry estaba bailando al ritmo de tambores. Su piel bronceada le daba un aspecto cobrizo y llevaba khol en sus ojos, mientras una cobra reptaba sobre sus hombros, ondulando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Harry sus brazos. Su cabello estaba largo hasta los hombros, pero la cualidad indomable, hacía que pareciera algún tipo de Djinn salvaje. Tenía gemas y perlas trenzadas en sus hebras negras.

También había dibujos de Henna por todo su cuerpo, y si Harry recordaba bien, todos ellos representaban nobleza, fidelidad y fertilidad. Además de todo eso, Harry llevaba unos pantalones, y nada más, de tela ligerísima y suave, de color purpura, y bailaba con todo ese ajuar, frente a un hombre claramente noble recostado sobre una enorme y mullida cama, que llevaba igual que él solo unos pantalones, pero de color azul oscuro.

El hombre era su alma gemela, Harry solo lo sabía. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban como el firmamento nocturno y su largo cabello negro y lacio era como tinta hilada, y al igual que él, tenía la piel cobriza. De alguna forma, Harry sabía que antes, ambos habían sido más pálido, aquel hombre más que él, y que disfrutaba bailar para el hombre.

Acercándose con un contoneo sensual de sus caderas, y dejando que la música llegara a su punto máximo, Harry se fue recostando sobre el hombre mientras la serpiente abandonaba a toda carrera sus hombros y luego la habitación. Harry se quitó los pantalones, dejando su cuerpo decorado a merced de aquel hermoso hombre que sencillamente sonrió cuando un Harry desnudo, estuvo justo sobre su entrepierna, moviendo sus caderas sobre su parte más sensible.

Aquel hombre sonrió depredadoramente y asalto aquella boca, mientras Harry se perdía en las sensaciones maravillosas que le hacía sentir y aquel miembro debajo suyo despertaba a la vida. En un momento en que aquel hombre empezó a chupar sobre la clavícula de Harry, este echo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio al hombre, y sintió como una sustancia aceitosa se deslizaba mediante unos dedos expertos dentro de su esfínter.

La combinación de las caricias del hombre con su boca y sus dedos, hicieron que un fuego abrazador estallara dentro suyo y libero su semilla entre ambos, pero el hombre no se inmuto, continuo sus ministraciones y cuando sintió a Harry relajarse por el orgasmo, bajo un poco sus pantalones y saco su miembro erguido, para embadurnarlo de aceite y posicionarlo justo debajo de aquella trabajada entrada.

Harry se sentía morir de placer cuando aquel grueso miembro empezó a estirarlo como nunca antes lo había sentido, enviando punzadas de ligero dolor que pronto se convirtieron en un placer como ningún otro. Sus sentidos estaban en llamas totales y la habitación, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, estaba ricamente decorada, parecía estar muchos grados por encima de lo que había estado mientras bailaba.

Ahora Harry estaba en un baile distinto, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo sobre aquel falo que lo atravesaba, dejándose caer con dureza a veces, moviendo sus caderas en círculos en otras, mientras aquel hombre lo veía con lujuria y amor, besándole, diciéndole palabras dulces, otras sucias, y la mayor parte del tiempo, ocupando su boca en dejarle marcas de amor por todo el cuerpo, que se superponían a los dibujos de henna.

Finalmente, el hombre se puso rígido por un segundo y empezó a moverse más rápido contra Harry, vaciándose por completo, llenando a Harry con su cálido semen y Harry pudo sentir que algo cambiaba alrededor. Como si hubiera una canción extraña resonando y chispas de magia los rodearon y se fusionaron dentro suyo. Solo él vio esto, y lo supo, dentro de él se formó una nueva vida.

Dos vidas, de hecho.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, todos sus recuerdos llegaron a él y supo el nombre del hombre que le había dado los primeros regalos de su unión, Maximus y Scheherezade, Severus Snape, Sultán del Valle de los Príncipes, y que recientemente habían cambiado sus apellidos en sus títulos a Prince.

Harry era Harry Prince, sultán consorte del valle y regente en ausencia del Valle de los Príncipes. Este hombre era su esposo y el amor de su vida. Más que eso, su alma gemela y Harry estaba feliz. Severus acerco su boca a sus oídos mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente y le susurro: "Me encontraras amor, despierta".

Fue entonces que Harry abrió los ojos y maldijo su alarma para la universidad. Recordaba casi todo ese hermoso sueño, excepto la identidad del hombre. Sabía que tenía el cabello negro y poseía una voz que podía derretir un iceberg, pero fuera de eso, sus rasgos, su nombre, era un borrón en su memoria.

Oh bueno, al menos había sido un lindo sueño y Harry se arregló para su primera clase y luego del almuerzo, iría a la ponencia sobre magia del Medio Oriente. Si no fuera por el pegoste de Riddle, su día sería maravilloso.

* * *

Alá, Buda, Krishna, Dios, Yahvé… el dios que fuera, era cruel y despiadado. Eso pensó Harry cuando notó a aquel hermoso hombre. Cuando se acercó a preguntarle algunas dudas al ponente, Severus Prince, sobre la magia no verbal del Valle de los Príncipes, sintió que su corazón se saltó un par de latidos cuando observo los más asombrosos ojos negros que hubiera visto.

El hombre era más que atractivo, con esa piel bronceada, la nariz patricia y el cabello de ébano, esa voz como chocolate líquido y un cuerpo que invitaba a dejarse cargar y permitirle todos sus malos caminos sobre él, y todo ello palidecía en comparación a aquellos ojos, de un color tan negro y aun así, que tenían chispas de colores iridiscentes que imitaban un cielo estrellado.

Harry estaba casi seguro de que le había pegado un rayo porque todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y no quería nada más que besar a aquel hombre y si se podía, unirse a él con su cuerpo desnudo.

Fue solo todo su autocontrol adquirido al tratar con Riddle, lo que permitió que Harry pudiera hacerle sus preguntas al hombre y despedirse de él con algo de decoro. Poco sabía Harry que el hombre había sentido lo mismo que él.

Severus Prince se había enamorado a primera vista de un joven hermoso como un ángel. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían capturado su corazón y de alguna forma, en el fondo de su alma, sabía que conocía a aquel joven. Quizás, lo conoció en un sueño, uno que tuvo días antes de viajar a Inglaterra.

En ese sueño, un joven hermoso, del que no recordaba su rostro, con el que había hecho el amor sobre una cama mullida y enorme, en una habitación que le recordaba mucho a aquellas historias que le habían contado sus abuelos sobre los verdaderos Schahriar y Scheherezade. Aquel joven le había susurrado al final de sueño: "Me encontraras, amor".

¿Sería este joven? Por Alá esperaba que sí. De alguna forma, sabía que ninguna esposa podría llenar su corazón como podría hacerlo este jovencito. Si no fuera el sultán de su tierra, no hubiera dudado en abdicar y que nombrar a otro heredero a la corona.

* * *

Severus estaba muy aburrido. Cada mujer que le presentaban era tan entretenida como ver crecer el pasto. Es probable que estuviera siendo algo cínico, pero de verdad que esta última, Bellatrix Riddle, era sosa, sosa, sosa. Era muy hermosa, con el cabello negro y largo, un cuerpo que podría hacer pecar a un Santo, y esa piel que parecía porcelana… pero a él no le inspiraba nada.

Tenía la educación correcta, el título nobiliario y una apariencia que podría ganarle la aprobación de su consejo… pero no. Sencillamente algo no se sentía bien respecto al asunto.

No era culpa de la mujer, sino de él. Desde su encuentro con aquel hermoso ángel de ojos esmeralda, todo a su alrededor había perdido color y sabor. No dormía bien, no comía bien y su corazón parecía anhelarlo con una pasión que le asustaba.

Al final de su cita 10 ¿o era 11? Se despidió cortésmente de la mujer y su familia, incluso olvido como se llamaba el hermano. Era algo como John o Tom, de eso estaba seguro. Se fue de aquella mansión y juro no regresar.

Sabía que su jefe de seguridad y valet personal, Blaise Zabini, había arreglado todas sus citas con estas mujeres por ser la elite de la elite, pero él prefería pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca de la Universidad Hogwarts. En las dos semanas que llevaba en el país, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo ocupo en esa biblioteca.

No porque tuviera muchos libros interesantes, ya que su biblioteca personal tenía fácilmente 5 veces más que esta, sino porque era el refugio favorito de cierto ángel. Así averiguo que se llamaba Harry, que disfrutaba leer sobre fantasía, que tenía muchos amigos pero sus dos mejores amigos eran un chico de una familia noble caída en desgracia llamado Ron y una chica becada cuyos padres eran dentistas llamada Hermione.

Fueron pedazos de conversaciones los que le proveyeron de esas gemas de información, su observación fue lo que le proveyó del conocimiento de que se mordía el labio inferior cuando leía algo particularmente difícil, que se ponía el lápiz en la oreja y de que era perseguido asiduamente por el hermano de la última mujer insípida con la que había salido, Bellatrix.

Ahora, ese insípido hombre y su ángel estaban discutiendo algo, y por los retazos de información, Riddle le estaba pidiendo, exigiendo, una cita a su ángel y este se negaba en redondo a ceder a sus agresivos avances, diciéndole, por enésima vez, que no estaba interesado.

Riddle entonces hizo algo muy estúpido y agito la escalera donde estaba trepado aquel ángel en un intento de conseguir un libro del último espacio del estante. Severus ni siquiera supo cuándo se había acercado, y tampoco supo cuando su cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo, y más porque tenía su varita mágica a la mano. Solo supo que había hecho algo cuando sus brazos se vieron llenados por el reconfortante peso de su ángel.

Harry estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Por un instante, la felicidad pura lo inundo, seguido de alivio de verlo sin un rasguño y luego paso la ira justa, dirigida hacia el idiota que los veía con los ojos como platos y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué no estás viendo lo peligroso de tu "juego"? ¡Pudo haber muerto! ¿Y no conoces el significado de la palabra "no"? ¡Ya te dijo que no está interesado! ¡Esto es acoso sexual! ¡LARGATE! —Gritó Severus hacia la figura de Riddle—O llamare al decano y ayudare a Harry a poner una queja por acoso sexual e intento de homicidio contra ti, y no se vería bien en tu registro, tomando en cuenta tu "titulo"—.

Riddle salió corriendo y Severus notó, por fin, que seguía sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos, y el joven ahora estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Este… ¿p-podría bajarme? —Severus ahora fue quién se ruborizo y bajo con sumo cuidado a su ángel—G-Gracias por la ayuda… yo… me llamo Harry, señor Prince. Harry Potter. Y gracias por la ayuda con Riddle—.

Severus tragó saliva antes de responder—De nada señor Potter—.

—¡Puede llamarme Harry! -Dijo con vehemencia Harry, antes de taparse la boca con las manos. La inocencia del gesto hizo sonreír a Severus—No debí decir eso—.

—No me molestaría llamarte Harry, siempre y cuando tú me llames Severus—A Harry le temblaron las rodillas cuando Severus dijo su nombre con una cadencia que se antojaba sensual.

Severus estaba por decir algo y Harry, haciendo gala de la imprudencia Potter, como la llamaba su madre, dijo algo que a la postre, demostraría que había cosas que eran obra del destino—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? —Severus se vio aturdido—¡Como agradecimiento! Por salvarme… digo… Dios, llévame ahora, estoy haciendo el ridículo ¿No? —.

Severus tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse ante el ruborizado joven y luego de segundos, ya logrando reinar sobre sí mismo, contestó—Me agradaría eso—.

Media hora después, ambos hombres estaban en una cafetería cercana al campus, cada uno con su propio café. El de Severus era negro y fuerte con solo una cucharada de azúcar, mientras el de Harry tenía crema batida y chocolate liquido formando una espiral en la crema. Platicaron de todo y nada, cada uno más fascinado con el otro, ambos sonriendo estúpidamente cuando el otro sonreía.

Los corazones de ambos hombres se sentían plenos, rebosantes de una felicidad que se antojaba imposible. Severus pensó que su vida siempre la contaría AH/DH (Antes de Harry, Después de Harry) y ninguna mujer podía siquiera llegarle a los talones a este jovencito vivaz, tierno, inteligente y dulce. Harry pensó que ningún hombre, mucho menos ese palurdo de Riddle, podía compararse a Severus, inteligente, sarcástico, tierno de una forma extraña y más que sensual.

Ambos decidieron reunirse para salir a ver una película al día siguiente.

* * *

Harry contaba los minutos de su última clase para verse con Severus. El hermoso hombre con el que llevaba saliendo una semana, pero se sentía como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por él. Esa noche irían a cenar y quizás darían un paseo por el parque que estaba frente al hotel donde se hospedaba el hombre. Conocía el hotel y sabía de aquel parque por que solían iluminarlo muy bien por las noches y había una parte completamente mágica donde anidaban las hadas y se les veía en las noches brillando por aquí y allá.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, Harry salió corriendo hacía los baños del gimnasio del campus, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió con la ropa que había llevado a su casillero en la mañana. Había puesto especial cuidado con su imagen ese día, ya que esa noche estaba decidido a besar a Severus.

Severus estaba afuera del auto que había rentado por su estadía y le sonrió a Harry, con aquella sonrisa que le doblaba las rodillas al joven y permitió que Severus le abriera la puerta, mientras las pocas chicas que estaban a su alrededor, suspiraban ante el gesto tan galante del hombre exótico y misterioso, además de atractivo, que evidentemente, estaba interesado en el joven de ojos verdes.

Solo un par de ojos no miraba a la pareja con ternura y esos ojos pertenecían al despechado Thomas Riddle. Se preguntó quién podría hacer más daño ¿Su hermana mayor o los Potter? Luego de meditarlo, Riddle decidió contarle sus "preocupaciones" a los Potter. Ambos eran extremadamente sobreprotectores con su único hijo, después de todo.

Ignorante de las maquinaciones de Riddle, Harry y Severus estaban disfrutando una cena en un elegante restaurante, que era el favorito de Harry. La conversación fluía y había risas, pequeños toques sutiles y miradas cargadas de sensualidad. Las mujeres a su alrededor suspiraban mientras los hombres que preferían la compañía de otros hombres, se ruborizaban ante la evidente tensión sexual de esos dos. Todos esos hombres, seguros de que cuando ambos estuvieran a solas y desnudos, harían cimbrar la tierra.

Severus, en su idilio que vivía, se atrevió a llevar de la mano a Harry hasta el auto, luego del postre, y cuando llegaron al parque, volvió a tomar la mano de su… acompañante. Es solo que, aquella mano, se sentía como si debiera estar justo dentro de la suya. Todo era raro, y bueno, y feliz, y a la vez, sensual.

La luz del sol desapareció y las farolas del parque se encendieron. Ambos sintieron cuando atravesaron la barrera anti-muggles y pasaron a la parte mágica del parque, viendo como las hadas revoloteaban por doquier, y en un claro del parque, había una compañía de saltimbanquis, tocando y bailando, con disfraces alusivos a las canciones.

Por ahí podían ver una liebre, un conejo, un zorro y demás. Un vendedor les ofreció unas crepas y ante la mirada brillante de Harry, Severus compró dos, la suya solo con crema batida, y la de Harry con todo lo dulce que tenía el hombre en su carrito.

Ambos se sentaron recostados contra un tronco, en el pasto, uno al lado del otro, observando a los saltimbanquis hacer sus suertes con objetos, bolas de cristal y algunos con fuego, mientras sus juglares tocaban piezas clásicas. Severus creyó reconocer algunas que eran más bien de Carmina Burana, pero lo descartó en pos de observar a Harry comer su dulce con sensualidad.

El chico tenía esta forma de comer que te hacía desear ser el maldito postre para ser devorado por esa linda boca.

Los saltimbanquis estaban ahora bailando alrededor de un árbol falso lleno de follaje, tres disfrazados de una liebre, un zorro y un lobo, mientras la canción iba más rápido. Había fuego también, rompiendo la negrura del cielo nocturno visible en la cercanía. Mientras tanto, Harry acababa de devorar su crepa y tenía una mancha de crema batida en la comisura derecha del labio. Severus estaba a su lado derecho.

Esos labios llevaban toda la semana llamándolo, y débil como era ante el destino, decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Con la música medieval sonando cada vez más rápido, casi al compás de sus propios latidos, ante la emoción del riesgo que estaba tomando, beso aquella comisura manchada de crema y como toque final, lamió con sensualidad, tocando con su lengua aquellos labios.

Harry se ruborizo por completo y soltó un suspiro, ahogando un gemido y mirando a Severus, con los labios entreabiertos. La canción había alcanzado su cenit cuando los labios de ambos se unieron y sus lenguas empezaron a danzar juntas, en una burda imitación del deseo que sus cuerpos anhelaban.

Los juegos con fuego de los saltimbanquis distraían a los potenciales mirones, así que nadie estaba viéndolos cuando Severus presiono a Harry contra el tronco, poniendo su peso sobre él y devorando su boca con frenesí y deseo creciente, si es que su dura erección decía algo sobre cuanto anhelaba fundirse con su ángel.

—Tómame… por favor… Severus…—Dijo Harry cuando los besos de Severus pasaron de sus labios a su cuello y dejaron una marca morada, que le indicaba a quien viera, que Harry era suyo, por el tiempo que este lo quisiera en su vida.

Severus gruño en respuesta, frustrado porque en medio de este parque no podía tener sus "malos caminos" con el hermoso chico, así que a regañadientes, tuvo que separarse de su pres… pareja, y parándose, extendió inmediatamente su mano para ayudar a Harry a pararse y Desaparecer de ahí.

Nadie escucho el crack de su desaparición, ya que los saltimbanquis ahora bailaban otra canción que hablaba sobre los placeres de la juventud y el vino, la música y el amor.

* * *

Los Potters mayores acababan de recibir una llamada de aquel muchacho que llevaba más de un año persiguiendo a su Harry. Ellos no entendían por qué Harry lo detestaba tanto cuando era tan caballeroso y agradable. Tom Riddle era un experto fingiendo ser agradable y Harry, aunque no tenía una razón válida para que le desagradara, se sentía repelido por el joven desde que se conocieron.

Ambos Potters se preocupaban por su único hijo debido a su condición. Una rareza incluso en el mundo mágico, uno de los pocos hombres fértiles que había en el mundo. Si contaban a Harry, en el mundo solo había alrededor de un ciento de ellos. Tomando en cuenta que el mundo mágico mundial se contaba en millones (no tantos como los muggles pero aun así millones), se entendía que hubiera gente sin escrúpulos que consideraran a Harry una "propiedad valiosa" y no una persona.

Ambos padres pensaban hablan con su hijo cuando regresara de su cita, los dos revisando todas las razones por las cuales debía terminar esa relación, de inmediato.

Mientras Lily y James Potter pensaban en como abordarían el problema con su hijo, en otra parte de la ciudad, los dos hombres estaban enzarzados en una lucha de poderes con sus bocas y cuerpos, dejando un rastro de prendas descartadas por toda la habitación de hotel.

Actualmente, Severus y Harry solo tenían sus bóxers y podían sentir claramente sus erecciones rozándose, sintiéndose a través de la delgada tela de su ropa interior, y había una mancha muy grande en ambos bóxers, una señal clara de presemen chorreando por ambas pollas. Harry estaba siendo presionado contra la pared del pasillo que llevaba hacia la cama principal de las habitaciones y Severus parecía un lobo admirando un delicioso corderito.

—Harry—Dijo Severus contra la oreja de su "victima"—Mi dulce Harry, quiero devorarte—Un jadeo resonó desde el fondo de la garganta de Harry, y la nuez de Adán del joven, se movió cuando este trago saliva—Quiero enterrarme en ti, golpear tus paredes y cuando sientas que vas a explotar de placer, llenarte con mi semen, marcarte como mío… ¿Me dejaras Harry? ¿Me dejaras marcarte como mío? —.

Un rastro de besos húmedos y sensuales fueron depositados mientras Harry atinaba a contestar, con gran esfuerzo—Sí…—Apenas terminó de decir esto, cuando fue levantado por unos fuertes brazos. Harry estaba siendo sostenido en los brazos de Severus por segunda vez.

Harry fue depositado con cuidado en aquella hermosa cama y la situación le parecía extrañamente familiar. Severus se posiciono encima de Harry y terminó de desvestirlo, quitándole con parsimonia sus bóxers y quitándose los propios inmediatamente después. Harry estaba salivando cuando observo a Severus en toda su gloria desnuda.

El hombre no solo era atractivo de su rostro, su cuerpo estaba esculpido como una estatua hermosa de cobre, y contrastaba con su pálida piel inglesa. No era pálido per se, pero comparado con la piel de Severus, Harry era pálido. Esa era solo una de las muchas cosas que Severus adoraba de Harry. Su piel suave y cremosa, casi como café con leche, mucha leche.

Severus tenía algunos condones y lubricante, ya que pensaba darse algo de diversión cuando empezó el viaje, pero luego de conocer a Harry, solo ocupo el lubricante durante sus masturbaciones nocturnas. Quien diría que terminaría ocupando esos condones después de todo.

Harry fue besado nuevamente, mientras el contacto piel a piel, hacía que su polla siguiera arrojando presemen y la situación estaba poniéndose muy resbaladiza. Severus tocaba por todos lados y besaba por todas partes también, arrancando gemidos y jadeos de Harry, quién jamás creyó ser capaz de hacer esos sonidos claramente sensuales. Su cuerpo exhibía moretones de los chupetones hechos por Severus, indicando claramente que le pertenecía a él.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, cuando Harry sintió un lubricado dedo penetrar su lugar más privado, y viendo las lágrimas que escapaban de los bordes de esos ojos amados, Severus paro sus caricias—¿Te he lastimado? —.

—No, es que yo…—Harry se ruborizó.

—Habla amor, quiero que esto sea tan bueno para ti, como está siéndolo para mí—.

—Y-yo…—Harry respiró fuerte y se dio valor—N-nunca he hecho… e-esto—Ya, lo había dicho. Severus parpadeo y luego comprendió.

—Eres virgen—Harry asintió—Dioses, amor, perdóname, fui algo impetuoso. No volveré a ser tan brusco—Harry asintió y Severus retomo sus caricias, siendo muy cuidadoso cuando inserto un segundo dedo dentro de Harry.

Con lentos movimientos, Harry sintió como su interior era estirado y sus caderas empezaron a moverse solas contra aquellos dedos que le penetraban, imitando embestidas suaves. Algunos gemidos escaparon de su garganta y Severus aprovecho para tomar el erguido miembro de su amante en su boca.

Harry jadeo al sentir el calor húmedo rodear su miembro y entre las caricias de aquellos dedos, y la experta lengua que tocaba su miembro, junto con la succión de aquellos labios, Harry estaba a punto de correrse, y así lo hizo, vaciándose en la boca de Severus, quien trago hasta la última gota de ese néctar.

Harry estaba avergonzado, y tan distraído, que no noto, que un tercer dedo ya estaba estirándolo tanto, que aceptaría sin problemas el miembro de Severus. El hombre aparto las manos que cubrían aquel amado rostro y procedió a besar al joven.

Esta danza antigua, entre ellos, más que algo nuevo, se sentía como algo viejo. Harry no entendía esto, él era virgen, nunca había tenido sexo, e incluso con los juguetes, jamás llego más allá de juntar su miembro con el vibrador, nunca "inserto" nada dentro suyo. Pero los dedos de Severus se sintieron más como si recordara algo, que experimentara algo por primera vez.

Severus dejó de besarlo y agarró una almohada de la cabecera, levantó las caderas de Harry y uso ahí la almohada, elevando las caderas de su amante, se puso un condón y luego embadurno un poco de lubricante sobre su miembro. Nunca dejó de mirar a Harry y este abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que Severus se colocara en medio de ellas.

Harry estaba marcado por todos lados, sus labios rojos e hinchados, los ojos vidriosos de deseo y su cabello aún más revuelto que su normal revuelto, su respiración agitada y miraba a Severus con amor y deseo. Era extraño cuando lo pensaban, pero ninguno de los dos quería pensar, se sentía bien, correcto y eso era todo lo que les importaba. Ambos sabían que esto era más que sexo, ellos estaban haciendo el amor y Harry sintió la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

—Te amo, Severus—Dijo Harry, con la voz ronca pero firme y Severus perdió un latido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Si alguien le preguntara si alguna vez había dicho esas palabras, él tendría que decir que no. Ya había tenido algunas amantes, y ninguna pudo arrancar dichas palabras de sus labios, pero este joven, este hermoso ángel, sí.

—Yo también te amo, Harry—Ambos sonrieron y Severus coloco su miembro enfrente de la trabajada entrada y empujo con cuidado. Habiendo trabajado tanto en aquel esfínter, pudo deslizarse con cierta facilidad. Aun así, Harry gimió ante la intrusión y sintió como era estirado más que antes, pero aquel miembro, era sublime dentro suyo. Se sentía en casa.

Severus empezó a moverse luego de unos instantes y Harry cruzo sus piernas detrás de la espalda de su amante, cada empuje recibiendo aquel miembro dentro suyo, sintiendo cuando se retiraba y cuando volvía a entrar, estaba haciendo que una bola de fuego se formara dentro suyo, concentrándose en su vientre. La magia de ambos hombres chisporroteaba alrededor suyo y parecía rodearlos, bailando a su alrededor.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en ellos, en su unión, que las chispas de magia fueron ignoradas, y solo existían los ojos del otro en su mirada. Harry veía a Severus y gemía cuando recibía un embiste de Severus. Para Severus, no había vista más celestial que aquellos ojos que lo miraban con amor, ese hermoso joven que ahora le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma.

Ambos sabían que ningún hombre o mujer, podría llenar su corazón de tanto amor. Nadie podría nunca ser amado y amarlos con esa intensidad. Ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, ellos debían estar juntos por la eternidad.

Los empujes de Severus empezaron a ser más cortos y constantes, y Harry atrajo a Severus contra él, pidiendo ser besado y mientras Severus volvía a asaltar aquellos labios, las caderas de ambos se movían solas y estaba por explotar de placer. El orgasmo fue un cortocircuito para ambos, que por un instante pudieron sentir como se fundían uno en el otro. Harry volvió a correrse por segunda vez esa noche, mientras Severus sintió su miembro vaciarse dentro de la película plástica, pero rodeado de aquel calor que lo había aprisionado fuertemente cuando Harry llegó al clímax.

Con cuidado, Severus se retiró del interior de Harry, se quitó el condón y luego de amarrarlo, lo tiró en el basurero. Fue al baño y mojo una de las toallas cortas. Con ella, regreso a la cama y limpió a un cansado pero muy satisfecho Harry, luego de limpio a sí mismo y observó cómo Harry empezaba a bostezar.

Sonriendo, Severus quitó la sabana llena de sudor de arriba, y dejó solo los cobertores y las sabanas interiores, procediendo a tapar a su amante. Mejor dicho, su futuro esposo. Severus lo había decidido, no importa que le costara la corona. Seguro encontraría un digno heredero. Él merecía la misma felicidad que sus súbditos, y su felicidad era este hermoso joven.

Con una enorme sonrisa, se deslizo dentro de las sabanas y cobertores, acurrucándose contra Harry, quién se metió dentro de aquellos amados brazos, que lo abrazaron contra el pecho de Severus, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Curioso, Harry se sentía muy seguro en aquellos brazos, incluso más que en los brazos de sus padres. Algunas personas podrían decir que decir "TE amo" en menos de dos semanas, era demasiado pronto, pero sencillamente se sintió correcto.

Era hermoso que Severus se sintiera de la misma manera. Ahí, en medio de aquella cama, Harry se sentía en casa. Mientras estuviera junto a Severus, estaría en su hogar.

* * *

Como todo sueño, su relación con Severus estaba por enfrentarse con la realidad. Después de que Severus lo despertara luego de la media noche, y se ofreciera a llevarlo a casa, Harry se encontró siendo enfrentado con sus padres y sus quejas respecto a su elección de "compañero de cama".

Empezaron diciendo que no aceptaban que su único hijo fuera la "puta de una noche" de un extranjero del cual ignoraban sus intenciones, si era una persona decente, además de que le llevaba 10 años. Le rogaron a su hijo que recapacitara, ya que el hombre iba a estar por corto tiempo y luego se iría. Harry solo sería una muesca más en la cabecera de su cama.

Harry no aguantó más y les gritó que estaban equivocados, que Severus nunca haría algo así, y que él no era ninguna puta barata, y que sus dudas solo demostraban la confianza que tenían en él, en la educación que le habían dado. Les creía más capaces de creer que él era un buen juez de carácter, pero evidentemente, estaba equivocado.

Se fue con toda dignidad hacía su habitación y le escribió un mensaje a Severus desde su celular: _"Alguien les dijo a mis padres, sospecho de Riddle. La pequeña mierda…"_. Severus contesto segundos después: _"No te preocupes, pensaremos en algo. Solo piensa en cuanto te amo"._

Harry sonrió luego de aquel mensaje. Era cierto, podían pensar que era inmaduro, que no sabía lo que quería, que era muy pronto, que Severus podía abandonarle, pero él lo sabía mejor. Ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, y aunque amaba a sus padres, su vida era suya, y aunque valoraba su opinión, él era el único que viviría sus propias consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Y él había decidido que quería casarse con Severus.

Mientras tanto, Severus llamaba a Blaise y organizaba un vuelo de emergencia en el avión de la familia real. Iba a acortar su visita y le comunico a Blaise que cancelara todas las citas restantes de su agenda, él había escogido a su consorte y no, no era una mujer. Blaise, a pesar de saber que la decisión del sultán iba a cimbrar a la corte, conocía a su mejor amigo mejor que nadie. Era terco como nadie, y si él había decidido que aquel joven era su futuro esposo, nada lo convencería de lo contrario.

Blaise empezó los preparativos, y adelantándose a los deseos del sultán, también preparo los archivos de los otros miembros de la familia real. Severus Prince era hijo único, pero había algunos hermanos de ambos lados de los sultanes anteriores. Quizás el sobrino de Tobías Prince, antes Snape. O quizás la sobrina mayor de la sultana Eileen Prince.

Como fuera, Blaise no iba a ser quién se inmiscuyera en la felicidad de Severus.

* * *

Cuando Harry recibió el mensaje de Severus, estuvo nervioso todo el resto de la semana. Ya había preparado todo, llevando ropa a su casillero de la universidad y que era recogida por el valet de Severus y llevada a su habitación de hotel de su amado.

También llevaba a ese mismo casillero sus más preciadas posesiones, regalos que le habían hecho sus mejores amigos, cosas que sus padres le habían dado a lo largo de los años. Lo último que deposito en el casillero fue sus papeles y era el día en que huirían hacía el país de Severus, el Valle de los Príncipes.

Todo se sentía tan terriblemente romántico, escapar juntos, casarse en un país extranjero, al menos para Harry, y vivir felices para siempre. Harry estaba seguro de que cuando le revelara a Severus su condición, este estaría feliz de saber que no tendría que renunciar a formar una familia. Era solo una corazonada, pero era algo que se sentía tan dentro de su alma, que simplemente lo sabía.

Quizás se veía demasiado emocionado, ya que Riddle estaba observándolo con detenimiento y si en algo era experto el desagradable joven, era en averiguar cosas sobre Harry. En la siguiente clase, Riddle pensó en forzar el casillero de Harry y husmear un poco, cuando observó al valet de aquel hombre, abrir el casillero de Harry con la combinación correcta.

Ocultó tras una columna, Riddle observó que el hombre sacaba varios papeles y uno de ellos, lucia sospechosamente como un pasaporte. No se necesitó mucho para saber qué Harry había planeado fugarse con aquel "extranjero". Eso no podía permitirlo.

Le había costado mucho dinero a Riddle conseguir la información sobre Harry. Riddle era gay y sabía que esa preferencia no iba a cambiar, como a sus padres les gustaba decir. Siendo una familia patriarcal, recaía en Tom casarse y producir un heredero. La única forma en que lo liberarían de esa condición, era que su hermana hiciera un mejor matrimonio. De ahí que alguien tan cercano al sultán, siendo presentado a Bella, era su mejor apuesta y había fracasado, además de interesarse el maldito por su Harry.

Harry era su plan original. Siendo un doncel, un hombre fértil, podía producir un heredero, y además, el joven era hermoso, con esos ojos verdes y su rostro angelical. Un niño que fuera de ambos, sería un digno heredero para la familia Riddle, y Tom no iba a permitir que ese arribista se llevara a su elegido.

Era hora de subir su apuesta.

* * *

La campana de la última clase sonó y Harry, cosa rara, se había despedido de sus mejores amigos con un fuerte abrazo para cada uno. Ambos se preguntaron por qué los abrazaba, pero no le dieron mayor importancia que algo de sensibilidad debido a los padres de Harry, con quienes había tenido una pelea recientemente.

Ninguno sospechaba que Harry estaba despidiéndose de ellos, ya que no sabía cuándo podría volver a verlos. A pesar de la pelea con sus padres, les había dejado una carta, que se les entregaría luego de unos días de haberse ido. No quería que pensaran que no los amaba, pero no podía abandonar a Severus. Simplemente no podía.

Severus ya debería estar en el aeropuerto y Harry llegaría en taxi. Luego, entraría por la puerta dos y buscaría al valet de Severus, quién lo guiaría a la sala de espera donde estaría Severus. Blaise había arreglado con Albus, el consejero, una visa de "visitante" provisional para Harry, de forma que una vez casados, la ciudadanía de Harry quedaría arreglada como cónyuge del sultán regente. Una vez listo todo, entonces se avocarían a la búsqueda de un heredero para que Severus abdicara en su favor.

Solo que eso último, no lo sabía Harry. Harry creía que Severus era un simple diplomático enviado a dar esa ponencia en la universidad. Para Harry, Severus era un equivalente de un lord, como lo era su padre, y como lo sería algún día si su padre no lo desheredaba. Bueno, eso no importaba, todo lo que importaba en esos momentos, era que su corazón latía desbocado mientras localizaba a Blaise luego de bajar del taxi en la puerta acordada.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, localizó al valet de su amado y ambos se encaminaron hacía una sala de espera bastante elegante. Severus estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro e iba vestido casualmente, enfundado en mezclilla, una camiseta y un saco deportivo, su hombre lucía bien con cualquier ropa. Olvidando su decoro de futuro Lord, Harry se lanzó sobre el hombre y se sentó en su regazo, procediendo a besarlo dulcemente.

—¿Me extrañaste? ¡Yo te extrañe un montón! —Severus soltó una risilla ante la exuberancia de su amado.

—Te extrañe como no tienes idea, estaba volviéndome loco y lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo, es saber que pronto serás mío por completo—Severus respondió y procedió a besar a su prometido, mientras Blaise comenzaba los preparativos para partir, cerrando la sala privada de su majestad, y les daba una muy necesaria privacidad a los amantes.

Al tiempo que Blaise organizaba el papeleo, los Potter, avisados por un "preocupado" Riddle, llegaron al aeropuerto, al mismo tiempo que la policía, por una denuncia sobre un violador y secuestrador de un menor de edad.

Según el informe proporcionado por una fuente "anónima", un diplomático de la misteriosa nación del Valle de los Príncipes, había abusado sexualmente de un jovencito de 14 años, doncel y lo estaba básicamente obligando a contraer nupcias con él, catalogando esto como un secuestro.

Riddle había cubierto varias bases, pensando que ya había ganado y se sentó en una de las muchas mesas del área de compras del aeropuerto, esperando el momento de acercarse a los Potter y sugerirles que hicieran un "contrato de matrimonio" para proteger a Harry del escándalo.

Blaise estaba francamente sorprendido de que un contingente de policías estuvieran buscando a Severus y procedió a enfrentarlos. Los oficiales de la ley alegaron que lo que estaba haciendo su Sultán era bastante ilegal, sin importar que fuera un diplomático de alto nivel.

Blaise les dijo que eso sería cierto, si el joven en cuestión no fuera mayor de 16, y ya que Harry Potter, futuro Lord Potter, tenía más de 20, dudaba que pudiera catalogarse como "violación" si había sido de mutuo acuerdo su encuentro hace días. Y tampoco era secuestro si ambos habían acordado fugarse.

Fue afortunado que Blaise fuera tan bueno en su trabajo, ya que habiendo apaciguado a los oficiales, quienes solo insistieron en entrevistar a los "acusados" por separado para verificar sus versiones, su siguiente trabajo fue recibir a los Potter, quienes sabían que los policías buscaban a su hijo, y los siguieron.

Blaise les contó toda la verdad. Bueno, más o menos. Diciéndoles que Severus era un noble de su tierra y había venido con una doble intención a Inglaterra, para buscar una esposa, pero habiéndose enamorado de Harry, pensaba casarse con él. Los Potter entonces entraron en pánico y pensaron que aquel hombre se había enterado de la condición de su hijo y esperaron a que los oficiales interrogaran a Severus Prince para hacerle su propio interrogatorio.

Una vez libre de los oficiales, Severus fue confrontado por dos furiosos padres en la sala de espera de la oficina principal del aeropuerto, que le exigieron a Severus una explicación de su comportamiento. Severus entonces les contó cómo se había enamorado a primera vista del joven, como lo había rescatado de los avances no deseados de Riddle en la biblioteca, y que iba muy en serio sobre casarse con él, aunque le costara su título. Los oficiales no le habían informado que Harry era un doncel y Blaise no había tenido tiempo de decírselo antes de que los oficiales lo interrogaran.

Eso sorprendió a los Potter, ya que por la condición de su hijo, sabían que cualquier título nobiliario estaba más que asegurado, era evidente que el señor Prince no sabía sobre Harry, así que decidieron darle a Severus una oportunidad con su hijo. Entonces procedieron a informarle de la condición de su hijo y aunque Severus estaba en shock, era un buen shock. No tendría que renunciar a la corona, podía casarse con Harry y tendrían bebés.

Los Potter también le advirtieron que si su "bebé" sufría por su matrimonio, le romperían las piernas y lo castrarían. Nada más.

Severus estaba por informarles sobre su propio secreto cuando Harry estaba en la puerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos y suplicándoles a sus padres que lo dejaran irse. Ambos Potters pudieron ver que Harry y Severus se amaban tanto como ellos cuando se conocieron y aunque les dolía ver partir a su único hijo, sabían que nunca le negarían su felicidad.

Cuando ambos accedieron, y le explicaron a Harry que aceptaban su decisión, Harry estaba llorando a lagrima viva, abrazando a sus dos padres y repitiendo _"gracias"_ muchas veces. Severus decidió esperar a que se calmaran los tres Potter, pero fue en ese momento cuando llegó el resto de su sequito, a quienes les había dado ese tiempo de vacaciones, incluyendo a sus guardaespaldas, quienes eran discretos como nadie, excepto por ese momento.

—Señor Prince, ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? —Preguntó Lily Potter, sabiendo que solo alguien cercano a la corona tendría un sequito así de grande, cerca de 40 personas, 20 de las cuales eran guardaespaldas.

Viendo que no le quedaba más que confesar, Severus contestó—Son mi sequito personal, 20 personas de mi más alta estima, a quienes les permití acompañarme en mi viaje, pero dejándoles usar este tiempo como vacaciones y los demás son mi guardia personal. Blaise Zabini, mi valet, también es mi jefe de seguridad—.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó James, consciente de que Severus no era un simple "emir" de aquel sultanato.

Severus suspiró, esperaba confesarle esto a Harry hasta que estuvieran en el avión—Mi título completo es "Su real majestad, Sultán Severus Prince, regente del Valle de los Príncipes"—Los tres Potters estaban más allá de sorprendidos. Sultán. Harry se había enamorado de un Sultán y este se había enamorado de Harry.

Harry entonces fue hasta Severus y lo besó. Cuando se separó del sorprendido hombre solo murmuró—No puedes devolverme, me tienes hasta que exhale mi último aliento. Seas un vagabundo, un lord, un sultán o un fanático de los patos. Soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Pero… si me haces enojar, dormirás en el sofá, ¿entiendes? —Severus sonrió mientras asentía—Bien, espero que mis padres te hayan dicho mi propio secreto. Tendré a tus bebés y viviremos felices—Severus asintió otra vez—Entonces, no veo un problema por el cual, sigamos postergando nuestra boda—.

Blaise sonrió al entender las instrucciones del prometido del sultán, y empezó a organizar el papeleo para los Potter. Los Potter entendieron lo que quería su hijo de ellos y le dijeron a Blaise que agregara dos puestos más, que ellos volarían junto con estos otros invitados. Luego de algunas horas y algunas peticiones sobre el menú durante los vuelos, Harry y Severus por fin partieron solo con Blaise y la mitad de los guardaespaldas, mientras otros dos aviones particulares aterrizaban en la pista especial, en espera de que los Potter y sus invitados estuvieran listos para partir.

* * *

La boda era un asunto diferente a lo que Harry había imaginado. Para empezar, él había imaginado una ciudad como Dubái, y era más bien un país entero y no solo una ciudad grande. El Valle de los Príncipes era un país con todas las de la ley, pero debido a su forma de gobierno, se consideraba un Sultanato. Desde varias generaciones atrás, los Prince eran la familia regente y nunca habían sufrido una crisis económica.

Tampoco había una división de puristas de sangre. Cada ciudadano, desde el muggle más humilde hasta el jeque o emir más rico, incluso los Sheiks, todos los ciudadanos eran juzgados por igual ante la ley, y todos tenían claras sus obligaciones y derechos. El sultanato tenía escuelas de alto nivel, desde los niveles básicos hasta las universidades, pero era tradición que los hijos cursaran una carrera en el extranjero, ya fuera un título complementario a su carrera principal o algún posgrado, para que vieran un poco del mundo.

Harry se enamoró de su nueva nación en cuanto puso un pie en ella, era como si la arena lo llamara, y ese hermoso oasis que era el Valle de los Príncipes, se sentía como si lo hubiera conocido mucho tiempo atrás. Sus padres sintieron lo mismo y James recordaba una sensación similar, cuando conoció a Lily y decidió, a primera vista, que esa pelirroja sería su esposa.

Hermione y Ron sentían lo mismo, como si esa arena hubiera sido alguna vez su hogar. Mientras recorrían el palacio luego de su arribó, Ron notó algunas fisuras en la seguridad de palacio y Severus se vio sorprendido, le comunico a Blaise sobre los hallazgos de Ron. Hermione fue presentada a la biblioteca, y todos los Potter y Ron, su novio, sabían que no verían a Hermione en varias horas.

La boda fue bien recibida por el consejo y Albus, tan eficiente como siempre, ya había organizado la ceremonia para un par de días. El pueblo ya había sido notificado por la televisión local y sus súbditos estaban extasiados de que el Sultán por fin había encontrado una pareja.

Sin embargo, los más extasiados habían sido los Sultanes retirados, quienes volvieron de su casa de retiro (una mansión pequeñita de 30 habitaciones en los confines del oasis) para la ceremonia de su hijo. Severus no tuvo nada que temer, sus padres amaron a Harry en cuanto lo conocieron. Su consejo estaba complacido con su elección, sobre todo porque había una creencia local de que los donceles (u hombres fértiles) traerían buena suerte a la nación.

Como fuera, todo fue sobre ruedas y la boda llegó. Harry fue llevado aparte por su suegra y su madre, acompañado de todas las mujeres de la familia y Hermione, que lo vestirían con las ropas tradicionales de boda. Por fortuna, eran ropas unisex que no distinguirían entre géneros. Severus fue llevado también aparte por su padre y su futuro suegro, así como por todos los hombres de su familia más Ron.

La tradición de su país indicaba que ambos entrarían por los costados de un pasillo decorado con flores y follaje, y se reunirían en el altar, llegando al mismo tiempo, simbolizando que entraban al matrimonio en igualdad y con libertad. Harry casi se desmaya cuando observo a Severus acercándose y Severus sintió que su corazón se detenía al observar la indumentaria de Harry.

Era tradición en su nación también, que la novia ostentara los dibujos de henna de nobleza, fidelidad y fertilidad el día de su boda. Harry llevaba un traje de dos piezas, holgado y ricamente decorado, en seda morada de damasco. Severus llevaba su traje ceremonial azul y su turbante real. El cabello de Harry había sido alargado mágicamente y se le habían trenzado gemas y perlas en distintas partes. Al parecer, Hermione pensó que con todo el look, algo de khol en los ojos daría un buen toque. Y Ron debió pensar lo mismo porque convenció a los demás hombres de pintarle los ojos con khol a Severus.

No había pareja más regia que la que hacían ambos, y fue cuando estuvieron frente a frente, que ambos susurraron lo que sabían de antemano: "me encontraste". Severus era el hombre que había estado en su sueño aquella noche, y Harry era el hombre cuyo rostro estuvo afanosamente buscando en las multitudes luego de haber soñado a su alma gemela.

Luego de algunos votos de fidelidad, comprensión y amor eterno, ambos dijeron "sí, acepto" y se escucharon gritos de la muchedumbre que veía la ceremonia desde sus casas, las calles, restaurantes y demás negocios donde estaba una televisión sintonizando la boda. Tanto su familia y amigos, como sus súbditos, estaban felices por la pareja.

Esa noche, luego de una noche de bodas espectacular, donde ambos volvieron a fundir sus cuerpos, ambos hombres soñaron con un jardín idílico, donde dos hombres se besaban bajo un árbol de manzanas, y estaban rodeados de cuatro hermosos niños, 3 varones y una mujer. Maximus, Scheherezade, Tobías y Artemis. Ambos supieron el nombre de sus hijos, y los amaron a cada uno, incluso antes de verlos crecer en el vientre de Harry.

Años después, ese sueño pudo cristalizarse y el Valle de los Príncipes se regocijo por la llegada de cada príncipe y la princesa. La pareja vivió como habían prometido, felices para siempre.

* * *

Chérie puso el punto final a uno de sus muchos borradores para su segundo libro de cuentos, el primero eran los cuentos clásicos del Valle de los Príncipes. Su tiraje se agotó, ya que las historias eran magnificas, y Chérie tenía un don con las palabras, manteniendo al filo de la silla a sus lectores.

La editorial le había solicitado un libro de historias más "contemporáneas" y Chérie ya había compilado al menos unas 30 historias más "recientes", pero la historia de amor de sus padres… no sabía por qué la había escrito, y cuando la escribía, noto que había detalles que ella no recordaba que le hubieran dicho sus padres, pero ellos le dijeron que tal cual la escribió, tal cual pasó.

Chérie sabía que ella era la depositaria de la Voz de Scheherezade, su homóloga antigua, que compartía su mismo nombre. Chérie era el mote que le había dado su familia, su nombre y titulo completo era "Su real majestad, la princesa Scheherezade Prince, segunda princesa del Valle de los Príncipes".

Tenía un año y meses que se había casado con Schahriar Filch, ahora Schahriar Prince. Por tradición, los consortes tomaban el apellido de la familia real, para que en caso de que falleciera el sultán regente sin heredero, fueran elegibles para la sucesión. Schahriar no tuvo problemas y Argus Filch, el abuelo de Schahriar, estaba exultante de que la princesa ahora fuera su nieta, aunque fuera política.

La vida de los Prince, todos ellos, era feliz y prospera, incluso los amigos de Harry, los "tíos" de Scheherezade, Ron y Hermione Weasley, tenían vidas felices en el país. Sus abuelos los Potter, se habían convertido en embajadores de la nación y constantemente viajaban en misiones diplomáticas, y disfrutaban intensamente de esos roles.

Sí, quizás era una idea extraña la que atravesaba la mente de Scheherezade, pero ella creía firmemente, que todos en su nación, eran reencarnaciones de habitantes que vieron muchas cosas. Ella, una escéptica antes, ahora creía en el poder del destino, porque de otra forma, no podía explicar cómo sus padres supieron que eran el uno para el otro, y como ella se había enamorado a primera vista de Schahriar.

Chérie guardo su borrador y apago su computadora. No debía extralimitarse en su estado y se levantó de su silla, antes de que su sobreprotector marido viniera por ella para dormir. Su primer hijo estaba a menos de un mes de nacer y Chérie tenía constantes sueños sobre su pequeña Malak, a la que nombrarían Mab. Su pequeña un día fundaría una nueva nación y sería tan grandiosa como el Valle donde iba a nacer.

Eran hermosos sueños del futuro, y muchas veces, sobre todo cuando tenía esos sueños, es cuando agradecía el don concedido por la Scheherezade histórica, ocultó en su libro para cuando llegara su digno/digna sucesor.

Apago la luz de su estudio y su marido ya estaba en camino de ir por ella. Ambos se dieron un tierno beso y subieron a su habitación. En otra parte de palacio, dos hombres dormían abrazados y soñaban con su vida pasada, cuando recibieron a sus pequeños príncipes y jugaban debajo de aquel árbol de manzanas, en aquel jardín que recordaba fuertemente al Edén, bajo la atenta mirada de una mujer hermosísima que era la reina de las hadas, y dos Djinn que adoraban a la familia real.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** Este es un extra nada más. No esta prevista una parte dos del fic ni nada. Es solo que me desperté y los musos/musas decidieron que Harry y Sev de este universo, merecían tener más detalles sobre su historia de sus últimas encarnaciones.


End file.
